Caixa de Entrada
by Duda Amaral
Summary: [DG]Ela vende algo (ilegal) .Ele precisa (desesperadamente).Os dois começam a trocar mensagens (ou seriam provocações) E em meio a isso, os dois percebem que precisam um do outro para (muito) mais do que deveres de casa e ganho de galeões...
1. Notas da Autora

**Notas da Autora:**

Essa fic é escrita na forma de mensagens enviadas pelos personagens. E como vocês já devem saber, não fui eu que tive essa idéia (genial, inclusive), de escrever desse jeito.

A Meg Cabot escreveu "O Garoto da Casa ao Lado" (leiam!leiam!) desse jeito, e a Lina Khane Athos escreveu "Para Conquistar Draco Malfoy" (leiam!leiam!) desse jeito, sendo a pioneira nas fics...

E eu tenho a autorização pra fazer a fic escrita dessa forma (Não da Meg Cabot, da Lina : P)

Os personagens são tirados de Harry Potter, que pertence a J.K Rowling.Mas o Draco está casado comigo!Ele prometeu que só vai dar beijo técnico, rsrs...

No fim dos capítulos vai ter sempre a Nota da Autora aonde eu vou fazer meus comentários ridículos e deixar minhas respostas as reviews, que eu prometo não serem respostas ridículas, vou me esforçar pra responder a altura, rsrsrs...

A fic é em Hogwarts, de romance/humor e é Draco e Gina (mais uma D/G?É, filha, mais uma D/G...Eba!)

Prometo atualizar com frequência, mas vai motivar bem mais se vcs escreverem reviews ; )

Por isso, encham meu e-mail, pra eu saber que não acham isso uma porcaria nonsense.

Então vamos ao primeiro capítulo!


	2. SOS Desaparecidos

**Capítulo 1- S.O.S Desaparecidos**

De: Hermione Granger

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Aonde você pensa que se meteu?

Se você pensa que vai se livrar assim de mim, mocinha; está muito, muito enganada!

Não é só por que é irmã do meu namorado que eu vou olhar pro lado e ficar assoviando enquanto você faz a tarefa dos outros, e pior, AINDA COBRA POR ISSO!

Eu quero dizer; isso é contra as regras!Você sabe que regras têm de ser seguidas. Ou pelo menos foram feitas para isso!

Não acho que a intenção do criador das regras de Hogwarts foi fazer com que alunos desobedientes e espertalhões (aqui se inclui você) ganhem dinheiro em cima dos outros. Francamente, isso é desonesto!

Eu ainda sou monitora-chefe, Gina, e saiba que se você continuar com isso, não vou hesitar de usar o poder de estado contra você.

Poder de estado: Leia-se contar pra sua mãe o que você anda fazendo.

* * *

De: Ronald Weasley

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Sua monstrenga!Você totalmente acabou de estragar meu encontro!

Agora eu estou aqui sozinho no Madame Padifoot, com todo mundo se amassando/olhando pra mim, enquanto a Mione está perseguindo os estudantes que nem uma general em dia de treinamento procurando saber quem pagou por ter as tarefas feitas por você.

Sério, até eu estou com medo...

E se fosse você, tomava cuidado, por que se a Mione souber que você está em Hogwarts terminando os deveres dos Corvinais ao invés de estar passeando com o Colin como disse que estaria; eu acho que ela seria capaz de te torturar.

E ela é sangue-ruim, lembre-se do que trouxas fizeram no holocausto.

Acredite, _ela também é capaz_.

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Amiga, fuja.

Corra como o vento para as montanhas mais distantes, se afunde no lago junto com a lula, entre dentro de uma das armaduras do castelo, mas não deixe a Hermione te encontrar nunca!

Eu juro, nunca vi algo assim. É algo proporcional a um El Niño, ela procurando por você.

E se ela te encontrar, as conseqüências serão igualmente catastróficas.

E eu vou me incluir entre os mortos e feridos, portanto, eu estou falando_ realmente_ sério quanto à parte de não deixar ela te encontrar.

Quando você for responder a essa coruja, pode ter certeza que a resposta não chega tão cedo. Por que euzinho, neste instante, estou escondido da sua "cunhadinha" dentro da Casa dos Gritos, e duvido que a sua coruja me ache. Sério mesmo, quando for fazer teste de animago, vou tentar ser um camaleão, de tão bem escondido que estou!

E tudo isso por causa daquela sua "brilhante" mentira dizendo que ia passar o fim de semana em Hogsmeade comigo... Você está me devendo. E gays não são frescos e convalescentes.

Pelo menos não para essas coisas ; o)

* * *

De: Pansy Parkinson

Para: Draco Malfoy

Dracuxo, amor, cadê você?

Você marcou de encontrar comigo em frente a essa loja de vassouras, e está demorando tanto que eu acho que vou pegar uma delas e voar!

Querido, você tem sorte, por que se eu fosse uma Weasley, você já estaria queimado. (o fuinha, por falar nisso, está plantado dentro da Madame Padifoot por que a namorada prefere perseguir um monte de garotos do terceiro ano a ter de aturar ele. Detalhe realmente humilhante pra ele. E engraçado pra nós...).

Mas como eu sou paciente, vou esperar por você.

Eu sempre espero por você, né amoreco?

Em todo caso, mande noticias.

Te amo...Beijos na boca pra você.

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Draco Malfoy

Cara, cadê você?

Eu sei que você não faz a mínima questão de sair com a Pansy e tudo mais, só que você não sabe o que está perdendo. Quero dizer, a garota está com fogo saindo pelas ventas, acho que se você tomasse a decência de dar as caras por aqui, talvez conseguisse _algo_, se é que me entende.

E pelo que te conheço, tenho certeza que entende.

Se você não aparecer, cato ela pra mim. E não me importa que ela seja "um berrador vivo vindo diretamente do planeta dos ursinhos felizes", como você descreveu certa vez. O que realmente importa não é o conteúdo dela, e sim o _desempenho_...

Se estiver vivo, mande notícias.

Se bem que eu prefiro que não mande, assim posso pegar a Parkinson sem estar com a consciência pesada por estar traçando a namorada do amigo, mesmo que ela não seja _tecnicamente _sua namorada.

Então, não mande notícias. Que seja.

* * *

De:Virgínia Weasley

Para:Hermione Granger

Eu estou em Hogwarts.

Agora que você já sabe do meu _tão secreto esconderijo_, que tal maneirar um pouco com os outros alunos?

Sério mesmo, se você continuar chateando meus clientes desse jeito, eu vou acabar tendo de dar desconto nas tarefas para reparar o estrago que você está fazendo.

E com menos dinheiro, não vai dar pra eu comprar o "Almanaque Para Bruxas Com Inteligência Acima do Normal", que eu estava planejando te dar de presente...

Talvez nesse livro tenha aquele ditado "Se você segue as regras perde toda a diversão", que eu acho que você ainda não conhece.

Em todo caso, eu não vou ter dinheiro se você continuar boicotando meus negócios.

Pense bem nisso...

P.S: Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, não fale do meu trabalho pra minha mãe!Lembre-se do sofrimento dela com o Fred e George, será que você é tão má a ponto de fazê-la encarar mais uma decepção?

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Ronald Weasley

Será que você não consegue convencer a Mione a me deixar trabalhar, hein?

Você é o namorado dela, deve ter algum poder de persuasão. E você é meu irmão.

Ou seja, você tem o PODER e o DEVER de me ajudar.

Ah. Desculpe por eu estragar seu encontro. Mas se servir de consolo, ela já sabe.

Que eu estou em Hogwarts, quero dizer, e não que você comparou ela com generais e nazistas da segunda guerra.

Por que se ela soubesse disso, aí sim, você teria bons motivos para estar com medo...

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para:Colin Creevey

Camaleão, você já pode parar de se camuflar. Hermione já sabe que eu estou em Hogwarts.

Isso por que fui dedurada. Fui dedurada por nada mais, nada menos do que mim mesma!Eu ainda não sei como as pessoas confiam suas lições de casa a alguém tão burra quanto eu...

Mas eu não achava justo deixar que a Hermione banque a McGonagall em cima de todos vocês, enquanto eu, a fugitiva, estou sã e salva dentro dos muros de pedra de Hogwarts.

Isso e o fato que se ela continuasse interrogando meus clientes, eu acabaria perdendo todos eles.

No fim, hoje não foi um dia perdido. Acabei todos os deveres que me mandaram pra terminar antes do prazo, agora vou ter tempo para acabar os meus próprios.

E, além disso, comecei uma teoria. Se ela der certo mesmo, vou tentar publicá-la no Pasquim.

Veja e me diga o que acha.

_A criatividade aflorada. -Uma teoria sobre estudantes._

_Por Virgínia Julie Weasley _

_Estudantes vagais. Dispersos. Desatentos._

_Um monte de outros adjetivos pejorativos existem pra caracterizar essa espécie tão discriminada no hábitat diversificado que é uma sala de aula._

_Todos consideram estes alunos burros, o que absolutamente é mentira. Na verdade, creio eu, os dispersos são os mais inteligentes. São os mais inteligentes justamente por não gastarem seu precioso tempo com algo como a História dos Duendes._

_Saber o que os duendes fizeram na revolução de 1781 não vai ajudar em nada o desenvolvimento da mente humana. E isso não é só por que nessa revolta os duendes foram totalmente idiotas e um mau exemplo a ser seguido._

_A arte que estes alunos fazem durante as aulas, ah, isso sim, pode proporcionar um grande avanço na bruxaria!_

_Nas minhas observações, deduzi que os alunos dispersos tem algo como 89 de chances a mais de se tornarem escritores-poetas-desenhistas-caricaturistas._

_Ao invés de gastar o tempo com algo totalmente inútil como a revolução dos duendes, eles desenvolvem seu lado artístico fazendo as mais brilhantes obras.._

_Sugiro não que deixem de dar aulas, afinal, é devido ao tédio extremo que essa criatividade estudantil aflora, numa tentativa desesperada de fuga da prisão do cotidiano. Sugiro sim, que deixem de reprimir a criatividade dos alunos tirando pontos de suas casas e os obrigando a prestar atenção nas aulas._

_Deixem a criatividade aflorar!_

E então, o que achou?

Hoje à tarde enquanto terminava os deveres de História da Magia dos Corvinais encontrei algumas coisas realmente legais.

Teve uma garota que decorou o pergaminho todo com arte floral, e depois desenhou uns anjos e tudo mais. Outro garoto, que não era da corvinal, mas muito talentoso, fez uma poesia de amor muito linda.

Queria saber se ele teve inspiração real para ela, por que homens assim realmente não se fazem mais.

Se você quiser, eu te mostro depois; o )

E eu, como não tenho nenhum dom especial, ia continuar prestando atenção nas aulas pra depois fazer o dever de casa dos que não conseguem fazer a própria lição, e ia sair lucrando!

No fim, a Hermione não vai conseguir acabar com meu negócio.

Vivas!

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Você está realmente ferrada.

Que tal se juntar ao F.A.L.E ou algo assim?Talvez desse jeito, a Hermione faça vista grossa em relação ao seu "trabalho".

Em todo caso, é só uma sugestão.

E sua teoria está perfeita. Eu quero ver a poesia, você sabe como eu me ligo em poesia.

E em caras sensíveis. Você não sabe quem foi que fez ela não?

Sua teoria está perfeita, mas como até o perfeito tem suas imperfeições, sinto ressaltar o grande "porém" da sua teoria.

_Nem todos os alunos vagais são gênios criativos_.

Sei que essa é uma realidade cruel, querida, principalmente pra mim.

Eu, por exemplo, só fico fazendo rabiscos no pergaminho (arte abstrata?). Ou então dormindo. Nada de muito útil, que ache o revés do Avada Kedavra, ou que avance no desenvolvimento mental da humanidade.

Talvez no meu desenvolvimento. Sabia que enquanto dormimos o nosso corpo libera os hormônios hGHs, que são os hormônios responsáveis pelo crescimento?

Mas de qualquer jeito, isso não seria muito útil, por que o que eu quero mesmo são músculos e glúteos bem definidos.

Você sabe como os caras se ligam em glúteos bem definidos...

* * *

De: Ronald Weasley

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Eu tentei. E, incrivelmente, acho que consegui!

Você sabe como é difícil convencer a Hermione de alguma coisa. E sempre que eu tento convencer ela de alguma coisa acabo com a maior cara de burro, bravo e chateado. E, dessa vez, não foi diferente.

Só que eu apelei na chantagem emocional. Chantagem Emocional sempre funciona com ela, a Mione finge que não, mas eu nunca vi pessoa com o coração mais mole.

Ela disse que vai deixar passar, só que da próxima vez que te pegar fazendo a lição dos outros e cobrando por isso, vai falar com o Filch. Ou com a mamãe.

O que for mais doloroso.

Agora irmãzinha repita: Weasley É Nosso Rei, é o melhor irmão do mundo, é o herói da grifinória!

* * *

De: Hermione Granger

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Eu não vou boicotar seu trabalho.

E me sinto péssima com isso.

E você também deveria se sentir, é golpe baixo me oferecer um exemplar de "Almanaque Para Bruxas Com Inteligência Acima do Normal", e pedir para o seu irmão fazer chantagem emocional!

Você realmente consegue ser uma Weasley em todos os sentidos. Manipuladora e espertinha. E não pense que isso é um elogio, essa sua carinha de inocente consegue enganar a qualquer um, mas não a mim.

Algumas condições:

1-O dinheiro arrecadado com as lições de casa deve ter uma parte doada para uma instituição de caridade.

O F.A.L.E.

2-Você não pode responder todas as questões. Apenas metade do dever.

3-Se alguém descobrir este trabalho ilegal, a monitora-chefe não sabe de nada...

Se você desobedecer a uma dessas condições, Gina, eu juro, eu conto pra sua mãe.

E não estou nem aí se ela já está desapontada com o Fred e o George. Você está se tornando uma decepção maior que eles.

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Ronald Weasley

Eu não vou dizer que você é o herói da grifinória. Eu não sei mentir, todo mundo sabe que é o Harry.

E Rony, fala sério, esse negócio de "Weasley é Nosso Rei" já cansou.

Você cantando a "musiquinha da vitória" toda vida que entrava no chuveiro, nas férias, já foi suficiente de "Weasley é Nosso Rei" pra minha vida inteira.

Mas eu digo que você é o melhor irmão do mundo.

E o melhor chantagista emocional também!

Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

* * *

De:Lucius Malfoy

Para: Draco Malfoy

Seu insolente!

Como ousa me submeter a tanta humilhação?

Notas baixas?

Pfuit!

Malfoys são sempre os melhores!

Agora trate de estudar ou eu vou te moer os ossos e por no adubo do jardim da Mansão.

Mamãe manda beijinhos, e está perguntando se você está tomando a poção pra asma.

Carinhosamente

Papai.

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Pansy Parkinson

Eu não fui ao encontro?

Dane-se.

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Blaise Zabini

Você pegou a Parkinson?

Diga que sim. Assim, se Merlim for piedoso, ela larga do meu pé!

E pega no seu. (riso irônico)

Mas você vai gostar, por que aparentemente, sua alma nasceu sem refinação e você não dá à mínima pra se uma mulher tem conteúdo ou não. Contanto que ela saiba procriar para você tá bom, não é?

(revira os olhos)

Estou mandando noticias para dizer que, como você aparentemente me quer morto para poder ficar com a Parkinson, eu desejo um caixão preto com verde. Ou só preto. O que for mais caro.

Se bem que eu não vou poder pagar por um caixão muito caro se eu não me cuidar.

Tudo bem, já que o que eu quero mesmo é ser cremado. Ou congelado para as gerações futuras me ressucitarem. Meu corpo é muito perfeito para ser comido por germes.

Aliás, se eu fosse um germe na minha próxima encarnação, até que seria legal. Eu comeria todas as garotas gostosas. (riso pervertido)

Mas acho que não preciso disso. Elas já caem aos meus pés assim, naturalmente. E prefiro corpos animados a cadáveres.

Exceto o cadáver da Parkinson.

O cadáver da Parkinson provavelmente seria bem melhor do que ela viva. É só o corpo dela que serve mesmo...

E ainda não é pra muita coisa, ela é _justamente_ o tipo de gente que deveria ser cremada e jogada no mar.

Se bem que ai, coitados dos banhistas... Ela deveria ter é as cinzas jogadas na privada mesmo!

Mas com essa divagação, acabei não chegando aonde queria chegar.

O fato é: meu pai está a ponto de fazer um caixão se tornar estritamente necessário, e de me deserdar antes que eu cubra os custos do funeral.

Ele está furioso por causa das minhas notas.

Quando ele viu aquele pergaminho falando que eu ameaçava repetir na maioria das matérias, ele deve ter assassinado uns vinte elfos. Eu acho, não dá pra ver através de carta. -se bem que teria sido uma boa diversão!(riso sádico) -

E, bom, estudar é algo fora de cogitação pra mim. Sou um cara muito ocupado para essas coisas. E talentoso. E inteligente.

Estudar é coisa para burros e grifinórios. (Vomita. Se bem que vomitar é muito nojento. Igual à grifinórios. Ah... Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, não entendeu?)

Agora eu só tenho de arranjar um jeito de me dar bem sem estudar...

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Draco Malfoy

Primeira coisa, para de por suas ações entre parênteses, que isso é extremamente irritante, parece coisa de garota!

Segunda coisa, se você jogasse as cinzas da Parkinson na privada, elas poderiam acabar no mar. Então, os banhistas se ferram do mesmo jeito.

Duh.

E outra coisa. Você diz que é um cara muito inteligente. Então como é que você explica suas notas baixas, hein?

Estudar não é coisa para burros e grifinórios!Eu estudo e não sou burro, nem grifinório.

Por que você não segue meu exemplo?

Mas eu acho que posso arranjar uma solução pra você, é só...

(papel rasgado ao meio)

N.A: Deixem reviews!

Ah.A teoria da Gina foi invenção minha, e foi realmente eu que tive essa idéia.Por isso está uma teoria bem malformulada.Mas acho que coisas incríveis podem surgir em uma aula viajante!Alguém mais concorda?


	3. Pedidos de Ajuda e Socorro

**Capítulo 2-Pedidos de ajuda e socorro**

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Blaise Zabini

É só o quê?

Eu ainda não aprendi a ler frases pela metade, Zabini.(riso irônico)

E, além disso, você é muito Grifinório, sim.

Vive dando conselhos, lições de moral e tudo mais.

É isso que grifinórios fazem.Deveres de casa.

Sonserinos são ambiciosos Blaise, aprenda isto.Nós temos mais coisas para se preocupar do que deveres de casa, tantas coisas para se buscar, tanto além dessa porcaria de escola!

É uma visão muito limitada essa que têm esses grifinórios nojentos, se você quer saber o que eu acho.Eles sempre seguem o que é considerado certo pela sociedade, sem nem questionar nada.Eu não, eu sigo o que eu acho certo.Temos de ir contra o sistema!

O bem e o mal não existem, existe apenas o poder e quem é fraco demais para se submeter a ele.Sabe que o Voldemort roubou essa frase de mim?

Afinal, quem define o que é bom ou mal?Isso só existe para os fracos, que tem isso como instinto de se defenderem através destes princípios tolos.

Eu vivo em um mundo só meu, e o que não é certo pra mim não é certo pra nada.

(sorriso sofista)

Acho que você só não caiu na Grifinória por causa do seu jeito de tratar as garotas. Nisso você é indiscutivelmente Sonserino.

E colocar ações entre parênteses não é coisa de garota. É charmoso.(sorri de lado)

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Draco Malfoy

Calma, Draco. Não precisa me ofender e me xingar de Grifinório por causa disso!

O que eu queria dizer era que encontrei uma solução para o seu problema. Ou pelo menos pra parte dele.

A solução para o seu problema se chama Virgínia Weasley. Ela faz os deveres de casa do pessoal, e os trabalhos também. Pra isso, é só pagar.

E tenho certeza que isso não será problema pra você.

P.S:. Que ataque de sabedoria filosófica sonserina foi aquele?Ver além deste mundo?A sabedoria do mundo é a sabedoria de mim mesmo?

Deixa-me ver se entendi.Então, segundo o que você acha, você é o todo-poderoso, dono da razão, todas as opiniões estão erradas menos a sua.E vale tudo pra convencer os outros disso.

Quem você pensa que é?Nietzsche?

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Blaise Zabini

Não Blaise, meu problema não é esse. Você sabe muito bem qual é o problema.

Ela é uma Weasley. Uma Weasley; captou bem a mensagem?

Acho que não, por que se já soubesse o que isso significa, não teria me sugerido uma idéia tão ridícula.

Como se ela fosse aceitar fazer os meus deveres... (revira os olhos)

Quero dizer, sei que na condição de cabeça vermelha dela, deve estar realmente necessitada de dinheiro, e por isso está fazendo esse trabalho sujo.

Mas nem na miséria acho que aceitaria fazer os meus deveres.

Sem chance.

P.S:. Como você sabe de Nietzsche?Pensei que como um bruxo inculto você não saberia reconhecer algo que seguisse a linha de pensamento dele.

Droga.

Eu queria parecer original.

"É preciso ter o caos e o frenesi dentro de si para dar a luz uma estrela dançante".

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Draco Malfoy

Eu já falei, é só você pagar que ela faz. Provavelmente ela vai te cobrar mais caro, por te odiar, mas como eu já disse isso não é problema pra você.

E quanto a ela ser uma Weasley, não tem nada a ver. Isso são negócios, Malfoy. Nos negócios, às vezes, temos de deixar as inimizades de lado em prol de um bem maior: o seu dever de casa.

Amigos, amigos, negócios a parte, nunca ouviu falar?

P.S: Como se eu soubesse quem ele é.

Ouvi falar dele em Estudo dos Trouxas.Dizia-se que ele e Voldemort tinham um pacto.

Além de seguirem a mesma linha de seguidores do poder, Voldemort tinha preconceitos contra sangues-ruins e Nietzsche era extremamente machista.Irônico era que Nietzsche era trouxa, e todo mundo sabe que o Voldemort era um veado que dava em cima dos comensais dele (Veja bem, eu não estou falando nada do seu pai...).

Mas de qualquer jeito, eu não sei de mais coisa sobre o tal trouxa por quê não estava prestando atenção.

Desenhar é bem mais divertido...

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Blaise Zabini

Você me convenceu Blaise.Vou falar com ela.

E retiro o que eu disse; você não parece com um Grifinório.

É muito persuasivo para ser um.

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Draco Malfoy

De nada, Draco, foi um enorme prazer ajudá-lo.

E não precisa _agradecer tanto_. Assim eu fico até sem-graça.

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Weasley, eu ouvi falar que você anda fazendo uns trabalhos para ganhar algum dinheiro extra, resolvendo os deveres de casa dos outros.

Sei que você deve estar realmente necessitada e vivendo na miséria, e eu, apesar de ter desprezo repulsivo pela escória da sua família, gostaria de ajudar, contribuindo com a minha tarefa.

Quanto você cobra por pergaminho?

Ah, e não precisa agradecer pela ajuda.

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Amiga, o que aconteceu?

Não te vejo pulando desse jeito desde que a Hermione te autorizou a continuar com seu trabalho.

A sua reação foi digna de maluca.

E estou falando isso por que você, a garota que saiu correndo feito uma louca do salão comunal pulando com algo na mão e gritando histericamente; talvez não saiba que depois de você ter saído correndo todo mundo ficou olhando pra você.Eu acho que eles estão considerando seriamente te mandar para aquela ala dos loucos do St. Mungus.

E eu vou dar total apoio pra eles, se você não me explicar AGORA qual o motivo de toda essa histeria :-(

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Colin; têm gente que fala que o próximo minuto é sempre uma constante surpresa.

Eu costumava acreditar nisso, mas não agora.

Principalmente por que depois da carta que eu recebi, e de quem eu recebi, eu tenho certeza de que a vida não pode me reservar nenhuma surpresa maior.

Afinal, existe algo que seja mais surpreendente do que Draco Malfoy, e vou repetir pra ver se você entendeu; Draco Malfoy, pedir ajuda PRA MIM?

O coitado deve estar realmente necessitado. Isso por que o orgulho do cara, você sabe, é monstro.

E eu não estava correndo histericamente, estava correndo surpresa para despachar uma resposta!

Foi uma boa explicação?

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Não.

Ainda acho que você deve ser internada. Por que, pelo o que eu percebi na sua carta, você vai ajudar o Malfoy com os deveres de casa dele.

Estava até despachando uma resposta!E sem me mostrar, além do mais!

Você me abandonou no Salão Comunal, sozinho num canto, enquanto saía correndo para se corresponder com um Malfoy. E não voltou até agora.

Agora por causa da sua correria, todo mundo está me perguntando o que aconteceu, e sabe o que é pior?Eu não faço a mínima idéia!

Estou indignado! Só vou te perdoar quando ver o que você mandou pra o Malfoy.

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Draco Malfoy

Você parece desesperado, Malfoy. E é só por isso que vou te ajudar, apesar de não te suportar.

Não é por que, como você erroneamente pos na sua carta, estou desesperada por dinheiro.

Eu não sou uma necessitada. Você que é.

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Gina, você se superou dessa vez.

Estou orgulhoso de você. Deu um fora no Malfoy digno de mim, esfregou na cara dele o quanto só está o ajudando por piedade, saiu por cima com classe, humilhou totalmente:- D.

Se algum dia me perguntarem quem é minha heroína, eu digo seu nome!

Mas você vai cobrar pra fazer o dever dele, não é?

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Necessitado, Weasley?

Eu tenho tudo do bom e do melhor. O chão que eu piso vira ouro. Sou sagrado.A pedra filosofal pensante; é como me chamam.

Não sou eu quem usa roupas largas de segunda-mão por que não tem dinheiro, devo lembrar.

Já posso mandar os deveres ou você vai continuar enrolando em tentativas de me dar um fora? (riso sarcástico)

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Draco Malfoy

Você pisa no mesmo chão que eu, Malfoy. E ele não é de ouro, é de pedra sabão, como todo o resto do piso de Hogwarts.

Quem te chama de pedra filosofal pensante?Seu papai e sua mamãe?

E então, já que seu piso é de pedra, que tal tentar ser um pouco mais humilde?

Se eu uso roupas largas, não é por que não tenho dinheiro. Eu tenho que te lembrar que eu tenho muitos galeões, por que eu trabalho pra isso.

Mas pensando melhor, você não deve saber muito bem o que é trabalho. Nem o dever de casa você faz, imagina trabalhar?

E eu não faço tentativas de te dar fora. Eu te dou foras, e nisso há uma grande diferença.

Quem anda enrolando é você, eu só quero saber o porquê de você estar pedindo ajuda pra mim. Não é algo que você faria normalmente, e você sabe disso.

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Primeiro você não me dá foras. Eu simplesmente deixo passar suas provocações, por que eu não quero brigar com quem está trabalhando pra mim.

Sabe, brigas com empregados podem tornar todo o processo muito estressante. (sorriso cínico)

Depois, para quê que eu vou fazer meu dever de casa se tenho alguém que pode fazer pra mim?

E se esse alguém é você, que seja.

Sei que eu preciso de notas boas pra passar nessa porcaria que todos chamam de escola, e não tenho tempo pra ficar me preocupando com coisas como trabalhos e deveres de casa.

Satisfeita agora de saber o porquê estou pedindo a sua ajuda? (levanta uma sobrancelha em ironia)

P.S:. Se você não compra roupas de segunda mão por que não tem dinheiro pra comprar uma decente, então compra por quê?Gosto pelo mal-gosto?

Não era de se surpreender, sendo uma Weasley.(olhar de desprezo).

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Ele me chamou de empregada, Colin. De empregada dele. Deve pensar que eu sou algum tipo de elfa daquela mansão estúpida ou coisa assim.

Ora essa, se eu não vou cobrar dele!É CLARO que eu vou cobrar, e ele que não seja cara-de-pau em pedir desconto, por que eu vou depenar cada sicle daquela doninha oxigenada depois disso, _ah se vou..._

**

* * *

**

**N.A: **

**N.A:** O que acharam?O capítulo foi meio curto comparado com o primeiro, eu sei.Mas eu PROMETO que o próximo vai ser BEM maior!

Bem, Nietzsche e Voldemort nunca poderiam ser parceiros principalmente por quê Nietzsche vivia no fim do século XIX u.u

E esse negócio do Voldemort de não existir bem e mal, apenas o poder, Nietzsche falava também, mas ele tinha toda uma explicação complicada que não foi dada aqui e nem vai ser dada agora por quê, tipo assim, eu sei, mas não sei como explicar, hehehe...

Mas é só ler qualquer um dos livros dele, ou mais fácil ainda, ler "Harry Potter e a Filosofia" que fala da relação direta do Nietzsche com Voldemort :D

E eu tive uma idéia pra fic, era para eu ter posto na primeira N.A, aquela que veio antes da fic toda, mas eu esqueci (bate na cabeça).Leiam isso aqui que é importante:

A fic é em forma de mensagens trocadas pelos personagens, certo?

Então eu pensei: Poxa, e se os leitores trocassem mensagens com os personagens?

Então é assim: nas reviews, se vocês quiserem é claro, podem deixar perguntas, declarações de amor, xingamentos, o que quer que seja que os personagens da fic vão responder na seção dos extras da fic!

**Draco-** Eu não vou responder porcaria nenhuma, eu tenho mais o que fazer, hunf!

**Autora-** O que você está fazendo aqui?Não era para você aparecer agora!

**Agente do Draco-** Ele está reivindicando seus direitos, é claro.E eu como agente e empresário tenho de zelar pela imagem do Sr. Malfoy e impedir que as fãs histéricas se aproximem dele.

**Autora-** Você tem um agente?

**Draco-** Sabe como é, sou cheio de fangirls, e nesses dias de hoje é preciso.Está vendo essa careca aqui na minha cabeça (aponta para pedaço da cabeça faltando chumaços de cabelo)?Pois é, foi uma fã, e eu não vou deixar que essas malucas se aproximem de mim.São todas um bando de trouxas.

**Autora-** VOCÊ VAI RESPONDER A TUDINHO QUE EU MANDAR POR QUE EU SOU A AUTORA, E O SEU AGENTE ESTÁ DESPEDIDO!EU TOMO SUAS RÉDEAS A PARTIR DE AGORA!

**Agente do Draco-** Eu estou despedido?Mas Dona Duda, eu tenho 7 filhos, 8 mulheres, 40 cachorros para alimentar (começa a chorar)

**Draco-** Vai embora logo, seu inútil!

**Autora**- Você também vá embora!Pare de invadir as MINHAS notas da autora!E apareça aqui próximo capítulo para responder as mensagens endereçadas a você!

(Draco vai embora marchando e resmungando planos de vingança).

Então é isso!Todos os capítulos eu colocarei as respostas que os personagens deram na seção dos extras, para vocês poderem se corresponder com eles.

Mas não se esqueçam de deixar comentários para a autora também!Eu sei que eu não sou tão interessante quanto o Draco, a Gina e companhia ilimitada, mas vale dizer que eu adoro saber o que vocês estão achando da fic!Também falem comigo! (Faz cara de cachorrinho molhado)

Agora vamos as respostas dos reviews:

**Thatyzinha Capa-**Eu também posso me considerar uma delinqüente juvenil, e em um grau maior, eu picho as cadeiras, eu escrevo poesia nas paredes do banheiro e eu ponho minha assinatura nos tijolos da escola.Eu sou uma criminosa!(risos) Você senta na primeira carteira?Que Azar!O professor resolveu me por no fundão no mapa de sala por quê segundo o que ele acha eu sou quietinha.Mas isso por que eu fico desenhando ou escrevendo, não por que eu realmente presto atenção (risos).Leia logo O Garoto da Casa ao Lado, a Meg é a mestra, e o livro é perfeito!E eu já exigi pra Lina que ela atualizasse logo PCDM!Sabe, eu estava planejando atrasar o capítulo, por que eu sempre tive curiosidades sobre câmeras de gás.Não acha um mecanismo interessante para matar pessoas?Com certeza é bem mais interessante do que aquela injeção mortal sem graça! (sorriso de Luna).Mas me esforcei e pus o capítulo logo no ar!O que achou dele?

**Miaka - **Querida autora?Nossa, eu estou honrada!(faz a dança do agradecimento, variação da dança da chuva que aprendeu com os índios).A Gina passa mesmo a perna na Hermione ela estava só fazendo seu trabalho de monitora (risos).O Draco pediu mesmo ajuda pra Gina.O que achou do pedido de ajuda dele?

**Ana Bya Potter-** Obrigada pelo review!Achou a teoria interessante?Bom, é algo que temos de levar até a diretoria e aos professores!Vamos mudar o sistema!(pinta a cara e saí às ruas)O que achou deste capítulo?

**Miri-** Obrigada pelo review!Ha!A teoria faz sentido, não faz?Bom, pelo menos para mim, que passo boas partes escrevendo ou desenhando \o/.Ser bem que às vezes eu dou uma de Colin e durmo.O professor tirou pontos de mim da última vez que me viu dormindo.Não é justo, eu com meus míseros 1.60 preciso da produção de hormônios hGHs para crescer!O que achou deste capítulo?

**Mariana-fan-sister- **Mari!Como eu não poderia fazer D/Gs?D/G é sinônimo de perfeição!E, como eu sou perfeita, só posso fazer o perfeito.

Ahhh.DRACO MALFOY, JÁ FALEI PARA SAIR DO MEU CORPO.ESSA É MINHA NOTA DA AUTORA E ESSES SÃO OS MEUS

AGRADECIMENTOS!

(Draco é exorcizado e vai embora frustrado do corpo da Duda.)

Ufa!Bom, o que eu ia continuar dizendo antes de o Draco me interromper (¬¬), é que se você quiser fics, e de D/G, pode sempre procurar por mim!E prometo que não vou demorar muito!T dolu!

**Nathoca Malfoy-**Você fazia caricaturas?Já leu A Garota Americana, da Meg Cabot?A Samantha, que era a personagem principal, fazia caricaturas dos amigos dela também! Eu já cobrei para fazer os deveres de casa de uns amigos, mas depois eu desisti por quê não valia a pena.Fazer caricaturas deve ser muito mais divertido!E sim, O Garoto da Casa Ao Lado é perfeito!PCDM também!E pode deixar que quando eu arranjar um tempo eu vou passar lá na sua fic ; )

**Gabi Malfoy- **Gabiiiii!Eles se falaram, de um certo modo, neste capítulo?Gostou?Beijos bem grandes, mocinha!

**Ashley Malfoy-** Obrigada pelo review!O próximo capítulo já está aqui!Não demorou muito, demorou?Eles meio que se encontraram, mas não foi um encontrar bem "encontrado" revisando!

**Cris Malfoy**- Obrigada por achar a fic fofa!Bom, eu tentei fazer daquele jeito, foi meio que proposital, para dar um ar de "sumida" para a Gina, como todo mundo enviando mensagens para ela, sem receber as respostas...Espero que neste capítulo a coisa já tenha melhorado um pouco!Diga se está menos confuso, para eu saber o que eu posso fazer para melhorar, ok?Beijinhos!

**Victoria-** Ahhhhhh!Você é do meu colégio!(capota)E é minha amiga(surta)!E eu só fui descobri que VOCÊ era VOCÊ hoje(infarta)!Eu juro que vou tentar fazer que o ff não coma as palavras dessa vez (risos).Você é muito legal, sabia moça?Continua comentando!

**Sabrina-** Sabrineeeex!Super fics?Vamos criar uma super liga?Eu quero ser a dona das jujubas(risos)!Você gosta de me ameaçar, né (risos)?Bom, funcionou, o segundo capítulo veio cedo!O que achou?

**Suzi LoKa-**Suzeteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!Ha!A Pansy é mesmo engraçada em seu jeito tosco de ser, eu sempre adoro as partes dela nas fics de D/G, é tão engraçado ver o Draco dando foras nela e ela rastejando (risada malvada)!E o Draco não teve aquelas viagens por acaso!Teve uma certa inspiração nas viagens que todas damos na caixinha!Então sim, o Draco teve uma certa inspiração em você!AH!FEUPOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Lina Khane Athos-** Tartarugaaaaaaaaaaaa!Eu juro que não foi minha intenção te envenenar jogando as cinzas da Pansy na privada!Desculpa!Mas é que eu, bem, não pensei nas tartarugas quando apertei o botão da descarga (abaixa a cabeça envergonhada).Você percebeu!Por que a intenção de por o Rony chamando a Gina de "monstrenga" era que ele lembrasse o Touya!Acho tão fofo quando ele chama a Sakura desse jeito u.u.Quando você falou nos smiles do Colin, eu lembrei daquela conversa no MSN em que você falou que os emoctions eram aliens que estavam aqui para nos vigiar.EU PUS E.Ts NA FIC!(chocada).Sim, como pude esquecer do poder da oratória?E, conversando, os alunos discutem assuntos de EXTREMA IMPORTÂNCIA para o curso da humanidade, como discussões sobre o mistério do por que o Reynaldo Gianechinni continua com a bruaca da Marilia Gabriela ou se a Britney Spears está mesmo grávida ou não (eu ouvi falar que tá mesmo, que ela assumiu. Em todo caso, ela pode estar apenas gorda...).Homens perturbados são tão extremamente legais!Eu prometo que você vai ver um por aqui.Droga.Estou revelando os mistérios da fic!Eu tenho de manter minha boca fechada ¬¬.O Pfuit me lembrou a Grandmére do Diário da Princesa, talvez por que ele vivesse falando isso.Mas de qualquer jeito, eu botei aquele fim na carta mais pra ficar irônico mesmo (risos).Eu já quis ser mumificada, mas desisti por que não quero ter meu cérebro tirado pelo nariz.Agora o que eu quero mesmo é manter o meu corpo conservado em alguma coisa, e colocar ele dentro de uma caixa de vidro.A caixa de vidro vai servir como mesa na sala de estar, e as pessoas vão se servir em cima de mim.Eu sempre quis ser útil, mesmo depois de morta!E eu vi uma mulher que realmente fez isso, e eu posso dizer que a decoração da tal sala de estar ficou cabulosamente legal.Uma resposta muito grande para um review grande!Adoro reviews grandes!Ri muito com o seu!Continua deixando reviews (especialmente se forem grandes e divertidos como o último), e vê se atualiza sua fic, por que eu já estou recebendo ameaças de morte por você!Te adoro!Beijos!

**Hannah-**Obrigada pela review!A teoria te lembra você mesma?Bom, isso prova mais uma vez que temos de mudar a cabeça desses professores, não é?Afinal,o desenvolvimento artístico é bem mais importante, e divertido!Continua comentando!

**Nami Nayuuki-** Namiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!Também adoro esse estilo de narrativa, é tão facilmente divertido de escrever!Concordo!O Colin é yaoi!Aquele jeito dele pra cima do Harry não me engana (risos).Além do mais que gays são estrondosamente divertidos!Coitado mesmo do Draco...Ele anda sofrendo nessa fic, fiz ele levando sabão e sendo burro.Razoavelmente burro, quero dizer.O dom de escrever bilhetinhos é bem útil!Aposto que a Meg Cabot trocava muitos bilhetinhos quando estava na escola, e isso deu base pra ela criar o Garoto da Casa ao Lado!Continua comentando!Te adoro!

**Youko Julia Yagami- **Obrigada pelo review!Sua amiga escuta discman durante a aula?(chocada)Sua amiga é minha ídola!Isso é meu sonho, mas eu nunca pude e nem tive coragem de fazer o.o.Mas eu já escrevi pedaços de fic na aula.Na verdade, eu não escrevo, eu fico só voando pensando nas minhas fics, por que escrever mesmo só no computador.Afinal eu não tenho paciência de ficar escrevendo não sei quantas páginas a mão (risos).Bom, e por causa da sua amiga, você acaba desenvolvendo o seu lado artístico também!Criando musiquinhas sobre a matéria!(Duda que está morta de curiosidade para saber como é essa música).Eu não estou com a fic completa, mas eu tenho os capítulos dela pronto até o oito, e vou soltando pouco a pouco.O que achou deste capítulo?

**Ginny Meg Weasley-** Obrigada pelo review!Explicação científica?Ahm...Bom, a teoria veio toda da minha cabeça.Será que eu posso me considerar cientista? (saí para pegar o jaleco do pai emprestado).Ah, o El Niño...Foi usado como uma metáfora.Aqui vai uma explicação dele (Eu tirei do site http/www.rainhadapaz.g12.br/projetos/geografia/geoem/elnino/home.htm )

_"__O__ **fenômeno conhecido por El Niño** , se refere ao aquecimento anormal das águas superficiais nas porções central e leste do Oceano Pacífico, nas proximidades da América do Sul, mais particularmente na costa do Peru. A corrente de águas quentes que ali circula, normalmente, em direção sul no início do verão somente recebe o nome de El Niño quando a anomalia térmica atinge proporções muito elevadas (em torno de 4 a 6°C). Em termos sazonais o fenômeno ocorre com mais freqüência no período que antecede o Natal, o que explica a**origem do nome**, que significa, em espanhol, "o menino", uma alusão ao menino Jesus, que nasceu num 25 de dezembro. _

_O El Niño se faz notar com maior evidência nas costas peruanas pois as águas frias provenientes do fundo oceânico (ressurgência) e da Corrente Marinha de Humboldt são ali interceptadas por águas quentes provenientes do norte e oeste. Esta alteração regional assume dimensões continentais e planetárias à medida que provoca desarranjos de toda ordem em vários climas da Terra. _

_O El Niño é mais conhecido, sobretudo popularmente, como sendo um fenômeno climático. Esta compreensão, parcialmente incorreta, decorre da forte influência das condições oceânicas no comportamento climático, donde se fala da interação oceano-atmosfera. O Anti-El Niño (também chamado La Niña), ao contrário do El Niño, é representado pelo resfriamento anormal das águas do Pacífico e também desempenha consideráveis impactos nas atividades humanas. " _

Bom, é isso aí!Adorei ter recebido tantos reviews para o primeiro capítulo, nossa, dezessete!Fiquei realmente feliz!

DEIXEM MAIS REVIEWS PARA MIM!

E não se esqueçam do projeto de interatividade!(animada com a idéia)

Beijos!


	4. Algo entre Psicobruxologia e Listas Quil...

**Capítulo 3-Algo entre psicobruxologia e listas quilométricas **

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Draco Malfoy

Olha bem o termo que você usa comigo!Eu não sou sua empregada. Talvez sua assalariada, mas não empregada!

Está pensando o quê, que sou sua elfa-doméstica?

Ok, talvez ser empregada e assalariada dê na mesma, mas eu realmente gostaria que você não me chamasse de empregada de novo.Ou isso, ou vou ter que aumentar os preços.

Por falar nisso, temos de discutir os preços.Estava pensando que eu ia fazer seus deveres de graça?O que pensa que eu sou, a boa samaritana?

20 galeões por pergaminho.E nem pense em discutir sobre isso, Malfoy.

P.S: Não, Malfoy, mais uma vez, como sempre, suas suposições estão erradas.

Eu uso roupas largas por que eu tenho mais coisa para investir meu dinheiro.Se meu interesse fosse realmente estar sempre com o uniforme novo, eu bem que poderia, mas prefiro ficar com o meu velho e largo do que gastar meu dinheiro com essas futilidades.

Tenho mais coisas com o que me preocupar além da cor do esmalte da minha unha ou se minha bolsa combina com o sapato.Eu não sou a sua namoradinha, a Parkinson, caso você ainda não tenha percebido.

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Blaise Zabini

Blaise, quanto foi que a Weasley cobrou de você aquela vez em que pediu pra ela fazer o meu dever?

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Draco Malfoy

Três galeões.Por quê quer saber?Foi explorado?

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Blaise Zabini

É, acho que fui.A Weasley cobrou vinte galeões de mim...

Mas quer saber de uma coisa?Eu acho que estou até me divertindo com isso.

(sorri de lado)

Isso por que a Weasley parece achar que está se vingando de mim por todos os anos de humilhação ou qualquer coisa do tipo, e que está zerando a minha conta no gringotes tirando de mim míseros vinte galeões.(sorri descrente)

A Weasley é realmente única, apesar de ser uma entre muitos e muitos Weasleys, sabe?Ela é diferente das outras garotas, é ingênua, ao mesmo tempo em que é vibrante e intensa.

E diferente das outras garotas, a Weasley não dá a mínima pra opinião dos outros.Ela não segue modinhas, não finge ser algo que não é, ela é ela mesma, ela é ela só, inteiramente.

E antes que diga qualquer coisa, eu não estou sentindo atração pela Weasley ou qualquer coisa assim.Foi só uma colocação, um comentário feito das mensagens que a gente trocou.

Ela ainda é uma Weasley, lembre-se disso.E como você mesmo disse; amigos, amigos, negócios à parte. É apenas de negócios que estamos tratando nessas mensagens, _apenas_ isso.

De qualquer modo, eu vou entrar no joguinho dela.Vou fingir estar indignado, só vai deixar a situação mais engraçada pra mim...

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Draco Malfoy

Cara, você me fez abrir os olhos pra uma coisa.Não sabe que fez, mas fez.

Me fez perceber o quanto eu amo meus pais.

E neste vestiário de quadribol, onde você provavelmente está sendo torturado por discursos enfadonhos sobre táticas de jogo; aposto que sua mente está voando nessa carta pensando no que diabos eu estou falando, certo?

Pois então deixa que o papai aqui vai explicar.

Lembra o quanto eu vivia reclamando dos meus pais por não liberarem o dinheiro pra mim, por causa daquela besteirada de psicobruxologia deles?

Eles costumavam dizer que, se deixassem eu ter tudo o que eu quisesse, gastar todo o dinheiro, eu ficaria mimado e sem saber o valor das coisas.

Eu ficaria estragado, que era como eles costumavam dizer.

E eu ficava com raiva, por que eu sabia que eles estavam montados na grana, e achava que faziam aquilo só de ruindade.Agora eu, por sua causa, vejo que não, o que eles usavam era psicobruxologia mesmo.E hoje, eu dou graças a Freud e seus assistentes bruxos.

Amo meus pais, por que se eles não fossem tão mãos-de-vaca, eu aposto que ficaria igual a você.

Estragado.

Isso mesmo; encare a realidade meu caro amigo, você está sem saber o valor nenhum do dinheiro.Só por que tem aos montes, não consegue reconhecer uma exploração descarada!Aposto que _eu_ fiquei mais revoltado com o roubo da Weasley do que você...

Você não, você está se divertindo com isso!Nessa hora, acho que o mundo está mesmo perdido...

Mas talvez seu estrago ainda tenha conserto.Talvez, se você arrumasse um emprego, ganharia responsabilidade e veria que dinheiro não é igual a papel higiênico.

Estou começando a achar que você é um E.T!

Você acha que dinheiro vem da árvore, não é Draco?

P.S:. O que foi que aconteceu com você, te abduziram?

Pergunto isso por que você, _Draco Malfoy_, está se sentindo atraído pela Weasley.E isso apenas por envio de cartas, já que você, pelo que eu sei, nunca nem trocou uma palavra não-ofensiva sequer com ela na vida ela pode ser vibrante intensa por meio de cartas?

Ou será que houve um tête-à-tête entre vocês dois que eu não estou sabendo, hein?

De qualquer jeito, nem venha me dizer que não está se sentindo atraído pela Weasley.A psicobruxologia te condena...

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Blaise Zabini

Não.Eu acho que ele vem do bolso do meu pai.

Eu sou um ET?Uma frase pra você: "Existe vida inteligente na terra? Logico! Mas estou só de passagem"

Gostou?É de uma trouxa, Hannah, e pra falar a verdade, não entendi o sentido...Mas tudo bem, é sobre ETs, acho que posso usar com você que é um. (sorri de lado)

Em todo caso, você está realmente careta, Blaise.Você está parecendo a Weasley com este papo de que eu tenho de trabalhar e ser responsável.Dá licença, eu ainda estou na escola.A Weasley que é precoce demais por estar trabalhando em Hogwarts!

Daqui a algum tempo, eu aposto que você Blaise, evolui sua caretice e se transforma na sangue-ruim da Granger. (olhar com mistura de nojo e desprezo)

Se bem que não, por que eu acabei de me lembrar de algo.Você fala tudo isso só por falar.Façam o que eu digo não façam o que eu faço, não é essa sua lei?

Você fica falando como se você trabalhasse e não fosse um vagabundo que passa o dia inteiro perseguindo pobres e inocentes garotinhas que nem interessadas na sua galinhagem estão.

Por que é isso que você é, Blaise.Um grande vagabundo.

Um grande vagabundo ao qual o uso do meu dinheiro não diz respeito.Se eu quiser dar toda a minha fortuna pra Weasley, eu dou e você não é ninguém pra me dizer que eu não posso e que eu sou estragado por causa disso.

De qualquer jeito, obrigado pela indignação e preocupação (foi preocupação?), que você teve em relação a maneira como eu estou sendo explorado.

P.S: Eu falei pra você não pensar, e você pensou justamente o que eu sabia que pensaria.

Eu não estou me sentindo atraído por ela, caramba!

Ok, talvez eu tenha alguma admiração ou sinta uma coisa estranha quando penso nela, mas isso não é atração, seu pervertido!

Ela é uma Weasley e eu sou um Malfoy, você está cansado de saber das regras do jogo...

E, como você mesmo disse, nós só estamos nos comunicando por cartas.Absolutamente _nenhum_ contato corporal.Só a conheço de vista, as palavras que trocamos foram apenas ofensas e nunca nem encostei um dedo nela (não, não houve nenhum tête-à-tête...)

Como eu posso, então, estar sentindo atração física? (ergue uma das sobrancelhas)

Mas dá pra saber que ela é vibrante e intensa através das cartas, logicamente.A Weasley é única, o jeito dela é esse, não importa se é em carta ou na vida.

Você tem muita pouca visão, Blaise.

Agora me faça um favor e vá lavar a sua mente, por que ela anda muito suja...

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

O que houve dessa vez, pra você sair correndo que nem maluca de novo, Gina?

Todo mundo ficou olhando pra você quando aquela coruja enorme chegou no meio da biblioteca, e se você não sabe, ter saído correndo daquele jeito chamou mais ainda a atenção de todo mundo.

Eu, pelo tipo da coruja e pelo jeito que você ficou sorrindo feliz, mas de um jeito culpado, tenho um palpite do remetente.

Foi o Malfoy, não foi?

Eu acho que está pintando sentimento por aí...Admita, você está se sentindo atraída pelo Malfoy.Se não estivesse, por que ficou vermelha daquele jeito quando abriu a carta?

Você parecia um tomate gigante com pernas, quando correu.Até mesmo o Rony ficou desconfiado do que tinha naquela carta.

E é bom mesmo você me explicar tudo.Por conta de você ter saído correndo daquele jeito é que eu não posso estar falando pessoalmente com você.A Madame Pince não me deixou sair _de novo_ por causa da sua correria, e agora a velha não tira o olho de mim :-o

Desembucha tudo.

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Colin, eu estou decepcionada com você. Eu esperava mais de um amigo.

Como você sabe que eu estava constrangida por causa do Malfoy?Eu poderia estar menstruada, e correndo para o banheiro.Eu poderia ter derrubado nanquim na lição de algum cliente, e ter saído correndo para reparar o erro.Eu poderia ter visto, sei lá, Tom Riddle por ali e saído correndo morrendo de medo.

Mil motivos existem para eu sair correndo, mil motivos existem para eu estar constrangida, e você só consegue pensar _nisso_.

Você está virando um grande tarado, Colin.

Se conserte logo, ou daqui vai a pouco vai ganhar o apelido de Colin Creevey, O Caçador de Bofes.

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Se você estivesse naqueles dias, sua saia estaria borrada.Não vi nada por ali.

Se Tom Riddle de alguma forma conseguisse estar de volta, pode apostar que não seria só você que estaria correndo.

Se você tivesse derrubado nanquim sobre algum dever, sairia correndo com um papel preto e ensopado.

E não com uma carta na mão.

Então vê se deixa de enrolar, por que de mim você não foge tão fácil, mocinha!

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Weasley, você não acha que está abusando de mim nem um pouquinho, hein?(ironia)

Por que eu acho que sim.

Me disseram que você cobra três galeões normalmente.Pensei que você cobrasse por tabela e não que fosse tão injusta.Você está parecida comigo.(sorriso vaidoso)

E não está parecida em nada com uma grifinória.Tenha orgulho, pequena Weasley!

Eu acho que você está cobrando esse preço exorbitante só para se vingar, por quê eu te chamei de empregada.Que é o que você é, apesar de não gostar.

Mas em algo você me julgou errado.Eu nunca te chamei de elfo, igual você chegou a dizer na carta em que me deu o preço.Eu nunca nem cheguei a pensar em algo como isso. (sorriso falsamente inocente, porém convincente)

Acho que eu argumentei bem o suficiente (como se eu nunca fosse bom o suficiente...), e mereço um desconto, mesmo que você tenha dito para eu nem pensar nisso.

Mas eu tenho certeza, Weasley, que você percebeu que eu mereço _mesmo_ um desconto.

Até merecia que fosse tudo de graça.Mas fique tranqüila, eu juro que não vou abusar. (sorri de lado)

P.S: Já estou mandando o meu dever aqui.O quero de volta na próxima carta, e com o máximo de perfeição.

P.P.S: A Parkinson não é minha namorada, mesmo que isso seja o que ela propaga aos quatro ventos! Estou até me sentindo ofendido, namorado da Parkinson...Haha, até parece!(revira os olhos)

E você só diz que não liga pra beleza por que não nasceu com a cara de buldogue dela.

Diz isso por que não precisa, já é bonita sem todas essas bugigangas.

Queria ver se você ia continuar com esse discurso feminista se parecesse com um ogro...

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Você não vai mesmo ser enganado, não é?

Devia saber.Homossexuais são muito mais sensíveis e tem um sentido muito mais apurado para essas coisas.Algo como uma terceira visão que sabe tudo no campo do amor, ou sei lá.

O que aconteceu foi o seguinte:

Lá estava eu, trabalhando, com você do meu lado e com o Harry e o Rony me ajudando com os deveres do pessoal do sétimo ano.A Hermione, como você já sabe, se recusava a ajudar e estava relendo Hogwarts Uma História pela milésima vez (como ela agüenta?Aquilo é soporífero, sério mesmo!).

Estava tudo ótimo, até que aquela coruja estrondosamente grande e farfalhante entra chamando a atenção de todos, principalmente a minha, já que eu já conhecia aquela coruja.

E foi nessa hora que eu sai correndo.Não só por um, mas por vários motivos.

1-Nunca fui alvo da atenção de ninguém.Amigos mesmo, só você, umas poucas garotas do nosso ano, meus irmãos e os amigos do Rony.E ter toda a sala olhando para a minha cara não foi uma sensação que elevou minha auto-estima fazendo acreditar que eu estava com meu status social elevado.Tenho _certeza_ de que se tivessem rainhas do baile em Hogwarts, aquela coruja não me garantiria a coroa.

2-Fiquei com medo de que Rony descobrisse que eu estava me correspondendo com o Malfoy.A biblioteca fica meio longe da enfermaria, não tenho tanta certeza se conseguiria levar um Rony infartado a tempo de ele não morrer.Isso se depois disso ele não cometesse suicídio, é claro.

3-Eu confesso, estava morta de curiosidade para saber a resposta de Malfoy aos meus vingativos vinte galeões, que foi o que eu cobrei pelo trabalho.

Agora você vai perguntar o por que da vergonha.Além de tudo isso, ouve um fator agravante.

Agravante mesmo, eu quero dizer.

O conteúdo da carta.

O Malfoy pediu um desconto, o que foi bem previsível.Mas o engraçado é que ele foi até mesmo simpático, na medida do possível para a espécie dele.

Não me xingou nenhuma vez, e até se desculpou falando que a intenção dele não era me chamar de elfa-doméstica, quando disse que eu era empregada dele!

Isso não é normal, Colin.Eu sei que não é. O mais atípico veio no P.S da carta.Se eu te contar, você não vai acreditar...

Se tudo o que eu falei era motivo para me deixar bastante constrangida, o que veio no P.S é, sozinho, o responsável por 99 por cento do meu embaraço.

Ele disse que me acha bonita.

Chocante, não?

E não é como se eu estivesse interpretando algo.Este escrito, com todas as palavras, com aquela letra fina e sofisticada dele, sem nenhuma margem a interpretações dúbias.

E eu agora estou confusa e sem entender nada.Ele não me odeia?Eu não o odeio?Isso seria o certo, pelo menos!

Então por que pombas ele está me elogiando?

P.S: Não, eu não sinto atração pelo Malfoy.Estou muito embasbacada para sentir algo que não seja confusão.Nem ódio eu consigo sentir por ele, apenas...Confusão.

O que acha que eu devo fazer, Colin?

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Você deve falar com ele, é claro!

E também deve admitir que está se sentindo atraída por ele.Quero dizer, você está achando ele simpático, que é algo que ninguém, absolutamente_ ninguém_ acha.

E, se você precisar de um cupido, lembre-se que eu vou estar aqui.Sou ótimo nessas coisas; o)

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Quantos Whiskys de Fogo você tomou?

Eu não estou me sentindo atraída por ele, sério mesmo.

Bom, pelo menos acho que não.

E eu tenho de parar com isso, por que você, Colin Creevey, já começou a por dúvidas na minha cabeça.

Você é o culpado da história!

Passar a aula inteira de feitiços no meu ouvido pentelhando que eu estou gostando do Malfoy não fez nada bem pra minha sanidade mental, só me fez ficar mais confusa, se você quer saber.

Isso por que eu _não posso_ ficar afim dele.

Ele me odeia, Colin.E eu o odeio, ou pelo menos deveria.

Pessoalmente, fora das cartas, ele sempre me tratou como lixo.Depois que nós começamos a trocar essas mensagens_ quase civilizadas_, eu só realmente vejo ele nas refeições.Ele fica _mesmo_ uma gracinha quando vê que é dia de pudim de chocolate; fica com uma cara toda feliz e todo ansioso pra atacar a comida...

Ah droga.Eu realmente tenho de parar com isso, está ficando patético.

O que eu quero dizer é que a gente não se fala.Que tipo de relacionamento é esse?

Eu não posso misturar trabalho com vida pessoal, ainda mais com um cara que me odeia.Por que vamos ser sinceros, ele me despreza, e eu deveria sentir o mesmo.

Ele me chamou de empregada, ora bolas!

E ele que não pense que é só ficar me elogiando que eu vou abaixar o preço.Eu juro, mesmo que a gente namore um dia, o preço ainda vai ser vinte galeões.

Céus...Será que eu acabei de considerar a idéia de algum dia na face da terra namorar Draco Malfoy?

SOCORRO!

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Parabéns, você está apaixonada!

Eu estou brincando, provavelmente você só deve estar terrivelmente e irremediavelmente atraída por ele, não é caso de ficar tão desesperada e confusa como você pareceu na carta.Sentir atração é absolutamente normal, e para seu desespero, incontrolável.

Um sentimento _selvagem_ pode-se dizer.

E não precisa ficar pondo a culpa em mim, eu só te abri os olhos, para que então você pudesse abrir as portas do seu coração (Caramba, _isso_ soou tãããããão brega!).

Não há dúvidas quanto a você estar gostando dele platonicamente.Quero dizer, desde a primeira carta trocada entre vocês dois, você o observa obsessivamente (achou mesmo que eu não tinha notado pra onde seu olhar vivia fugindo no jantar?) e vive com a cabeça no mundo da lua, de um jeito que eu tenho de mandar cartas pra você se quero alguma atenção.

E você fica babando no almoço, observando ele comer pudim.Este fato é irrecusável.

Comer pudim _não é_ algo sexy e atraente.Se até desse jeito; com a boca cheia de chocolate e suja nas bordas, você acha o Malfoy uma gracinha, então não há nada que eu possa fazer por você amiga.

E quanto ao problema de vocês só se falarem por carta, é realmente fácil. É só você falar com ele.Pronto, a paixonite deixa de ser platônica pra ser algo real e palpável.

E bastante palpável.Por que, se você quer saber minha opinião, eu acho que você tem chances com o Malfoy.Ele pega até a Parkinson, que ele diz que tem cara de buldogue, por quê não sairia com você, que ele diz que acha bonita?

A minha real opinião é a seguinte:

PULA EM CIMA DELE!

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Talvez eu esteja me sentindo só _um pouquinho _atraída por ele.Mas eu nunca vou ficar apaixonada, e nunca, nem em mil anos, vai haver algo entre a gente.Você tem cada idéia!

O fato é que eu o odeio.Tem como se sentir atraída por uma pessoa e a odiar ao mesmo tempo, eu acho. É só não sentir as duas coisas _simultaneamente_.

E você não pode negar que ele fica mesmo uma gracinha enquanto come pudim, quando a boca está suja de chocolate ele fica tão meigo...

Isso por que, na maior parte do tempo, ele parece um tanto distante e esnobe, mas quando ele vê o pudim na frente dele, eu vejo os olhos acinzentados dele brilhando, a cara se iluminando, eu vejo desejo ardente nos olhos dele, pelo pudim...

Só que tem uma coisa. É mais fácil o Malfoy namorar o pudim amado dele do que eu.Já fiz até uma lista dos motivos pelos quais não devemos ficar juntos.

1-Ele me odeia, acha que eu sou uma Weasley suja e desleixada e necessitada de dinheiro e caridade.Ele me achar bonita é um mero atenuante em meio a tanta coisa ruim que eu sou pra ele.

2-Eu o odeio por que ele acha que eu preciso do dinheiro dele, por que ele é um esnobe burro que se acha; e fica pondo todas, absolutamente todas as ações em parênteses nas cartas, o que é um hábito bastante irritante e estranhamente _feminino_ se você quer saber.

3-Ele é lindo.E por ser lindo com aqueles cabelos loiros e macios que eu queria pra mim, e com a bunda que você queria para você, funciona como um tipo de imã pra maioria das garotas.Se namorássemos, eu provavelmente arranjaria briga com todas aquelas vadias que ficam cercando ele feito urubus, e seria expulsa de Hogwarts depois de ter quebrado a cara de umas vinte piranhas...

4-As nossas famílias se odeiam.Rony teria um colapso nervoso se me visse com Malfoy.Se bem que, pensando bem, o fato de nossas famílias se odiarem não tem tanta importância, já que _eu mesma_ o odeio.

5-Malfoy não gosta de mim.Talvez eu já tenha dito isso no numero um, mas o que eu quero dizer aqui é que ele não tem, aparentemente, o mínimo resquício de atração sexual por mim.Se ele me odiasse, mas se sentisse atraído sexualmente, que é como eu me sinto em relação a ele, poderia haver alguma mudança nesse item.Mas ele é totalmente assexuado quando se trata de mim, eu acho.O que é meio óbvio, já que nem eu mesma sentiria atração por mim se fosse homem...

6-Ele é sonserino.E apesar de o uniforme da sonserina cair _terrivelmente bem_ nele, eu tenho que dizer que uma grifinória andar por aí com um sonserino não vai ser muito bem visto.

7-Ele vive rodeado daquele bando de idiotas do time de quadribol da sonserina.Se eu chegar perto dele pra conversar, todos vão ver o fora e a humilhação que eu provavelmente vou sofrer, e logo toda a Hogwarts vai ficar sabendo que eu conversei com Malfoy.

8-Ele é meu cliente.Eu já ouvi casos de romances que começaram no trabalho e não deram muito certo.Tudo bem, que na maioria desses casos que eu ouvi eram sobre mulheres que eram assediadas sexualmente pelos seus chefes, e depois conseguiam entrar na justiça e ganhar montanhas de dinheiro na indenização.Eu sei que talvez não pareça, mas tem muito a ver com o que aconteceria entre mim e Malfoy...Assim como o chefe pervertido sairia sem dinheiro do processo, eu sairia com o coração partido do namoro.

9-Eu tenho a leve impressão de que ele é melhor em cartas do que na vida real.E se ele for o mesmo idiota de sempre quando eu falar com ele?Não que ele não seja um idiota nas cartas, mas é um idiota mais simpático e charmoso, ao menos.Posso acabar quebrando a cara igual aquelas mulheres trouxas que namoram pela Internet e depois descobrem que o cara é um barrigudo desempregado que mora com a mãe ao invés de um loiro lindo e gostoso, como diz ser.Eu já sei que o Malfoy é lindo e gostoso na realidade, mas eu _não preciso_ descobrir que ele tem duas personalidades.

10-Se nós namorássemos, ele pediria um desconto nos deveres de casa.E eu quero esses vinte galeões pra o próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade, no qual eu não pretendo, de jeito maneira, ficar trabalhando como uma condenada igual ao último fim de semana na vila.

Então, como eu sei que ele não gosta de mim e que eu nunca terei coragem de falar com ele pessoalmente, assunto encerrado.

Ele é o Malfoy.Eca!

Eu já até fiz uma vingança pessoal contra ele e tudo o que ele fez de mal.E a culpa novamente é sua, por que essa vingança é mais para livrar minha consciência moral e provar para mim mesma que eu odeio ele, e não estou me sentindo atraída por ele.

Mas talvez eu mande uma carta perguntando sobre o que ele quis dizer quando falou que me acha bonita...

Mas eu absolutamente NUNCA vou pular em cima dele, Colin!

Mas talvez se ele implorar, quem sabe?

* * *

**N.A:** Um capítulo grande pra vocês dessa vez!

Percebi que nessa fic eu nem demoro tanto pra atualizar...Na verdade, eu não to demorando quase nada o.O

Eles dois já estão se sentindo platonicamente atraídos...Tomara que não tenha ficado muito brusco!

E, bom, alguém teve saco pra ler as listas enormes da Gina?Mais uma coisa que eu pego da Meg Cabot, essa mania de por lista em tudo...eu já até apropriei essa mania pra mim, tenho lista pra praticamente tudo na minha vida, huehueheu...

E eu não entendo nada de psicologia, eu acho, então o Blaise deve ter falado só um bando de besteira mesmo.Um bando de besteira que meus pais repetem incansavelmente pra mim, que eu acho que dinheiro cai da árvore e nhénhénhé...To com o Draco nessa!

Deixem reviews pra mim, e não esqueçam do projeto de interatividade, rsrs!

**Respostas aos reviews: **

**Gabi Malfoy **

**Autora-**Hahahaha!Pois é, será que a cara de cachorrinho molhado tem direitos autorais? o.O...E a Srta trate de scannear seus desenhos e me mostrar, viu?

**Gina-**Depende...O quanto você me paga?

**Draco-**ESSA GINA É UMA MERCENÁRIA!Não se engane, ela está tentando te explorar também!

E eu sei que sou lindo, gostoso, e deixe-me ver...Podemos ver se eu arranjo um horário pra você na minha agenda.Não precisa arrancar os cabelos, tem Draco pra todo mundo!

(Começa a dançar, rebolando a bundita e tirando a camisa: I'm tôo sexy for my shirt...Too sexy...)

**Blaise-**ESTOU INDIGNADO!Como pode?"Se o Draco não me quiser serve você"?O que eu sou?VIREI A SOBRA DO DRACO!GAHHHHHHHH!

(Blaise sai do computador da Duda para beber KiBoa)

**PatyAnjinha Malfoy **

Obrigada pelo review!O que achou deste capítulo?

**Miri **

Sabia que eu não tive essa idéia até ler o seu review?Obrigada!Ahhh...e fic D/G não é fic D/G sem briguinhas entre Gina e Draco, rsrs...O que achou deste cap?

**Thatyzinha Capa **

**AUTORA-**Graças a Deus nenhum dos meus professores me põe sentada na frente, sou da turma do fundão (que ingenuidade a deles pensar que eu não converso...)!Hauhauah...Eu não sei, se eu morresse...Deixa eu ver...Eu queria morrer dormindo, mas não com um tiro, rs...Será que quando eu for velhinha eu posso morrer sufocada com o travesseiro sem sentir dor?Credo!Que horror eu to dizendo!O que achou deste cap?Beijos!

**AGENTE DO DRACO-** Essa bruxa horrenda tem que morrer mesmo!Os meus cachorros tão precisando de ALPO!Ahhhh!

**AUTORA-**Seu coisa!Ela nem deixou mensagem pra você!

**AGENTE DO DRACO-** Mas ela citou meu nome!Estou aproveitando para deixar meu protesto!

**AUTORA- **Tá, tá, mas sai daqui agora!Nem personagem você é!XÔ!

(Vai para frente do palácio do planalto protestar pelos direitos do agentes)

**miaka **

Hehe...Maltratar o Draco deve ser divertido...Ele fica tão fofo irritado (Duda que está na síndrome de achar tudo o que o Draco faz fofo)!O que achou deste cap?

**Lina Khane Athos **

**Autora-**Obrigada por deixar um review mesmo tendo lido a fic no banheiro (Quando você falou isso no MSN eu pensei que fosse força de expressão o.O)!Viva os aliens!Eles apareceram de novo por aqui...Socorro, estão dominando a minha fic!Gah!Eu vi uma foto da Britney que era só banha (capota)...Isso!Ela é um E.T!Mas não sei se acredito mais no amoratração+afeição...Quero dizer, ele ama a Marília Gabriela, certo?Então é até aceitável que sinta afeição por ela, mas atração?Aquela mulher parece um travesti!Ah, a Chi também era minha beta em GdP, mas acho que ela está com alguns problemas, e então para as fics não demorarem muito to mandando elas sem betar msm, com erro e tudo, rs...Mas você pos caps novos de PCDM esses dias!VIVA!Ah, acho que Harry Potter e a Filosofia é dessa editora mesmo, mas eu não sei, me preocupo mais com o autor do que com a editora...Mas que autora burra!Sabe o que eu achei hoje?Um erro e "O Garoto da Casa ao Lado"!Página 135, última linha, era para estar escrito que o Chico Bam comia elásticos, e não que ele "corria" eláticos!Muahahaha!Eu posso errar, a Meg Cabot, que tem revisor e tudo, erra também, muahahah!Se bem que deve ter sido erro de impressão...o.O...Sim, rezo para que o Bobby esteja feliz na Mansão Foster, senão vou me culpar pelo assasinato dele pelo resto da vida!E eu queria ter um amigo gay...Bahh...Ahhh, você achou que o Draco não perdeu a pose?Por que esse era um dos meus medos, de por ser em forma de carta, ele ficasse muito bonzinho, heheheh...Ah, temos de discutir o tema do livro no MSN!(Anota num pedaço de papel: Senhor Ninguém ou Complexo de Édipo, eis a questão)...Nhaaa!Obrigada pelo review srtaaa!

**Colin-** Lininha (posso te chamar assim?),

Não, eu sou gay mesmo, mas compreendo sua dúvida.É que, na minha idade, aos dezesseis anos, é muito difícil encontrar pessoas que se assumam, por que elas tem medo.Preciso dizer que eu odeio isso?Cruz e credo, minhas opções são sempre garotos que dizem "Ai mamãe, eu não sou gay!É só um beijinho, Colin, mas eu não sou gay!"...Bando de covardes!Eu tive facilidade para me assumir...Papai era gay e mamãe era lésbica, e eles namoraram, papai casou de véu e buquê, mamãe de smoking e gravata borboleta, então eles entendem bem o que é ser homossexual, já que eles são...um casal ao contrário!Infelizmente, eu não posso ficar com você por que torço pra o outro time, mas obrigada pelo elogio, tomara que os bofes também pensem a mesma coisa!E pode deixar que eu não vou bater na bunda das meninas...Prefiro bater na bunda dos meninos ; )

Beijocas,

Colin

**Nami Nayuuki **

Hehehe...Ela cobrou bem claro...Pode-se dizer que explorou o pobre!Calma ainda...eu acabei de chamar Draco Malfoy de pobre ou foi alucinação minha?Estou ficando maluca!Anyway, eu também tenho ataques frenéticos do nada, saio pulando pr aí e falando mais alto (mais alto do que eu já falo...Meu tom de voz é alguns decibéis acima do normal u.u)...O Colin yaoi é tudo!Valeu por ter passado aqui mesmo recebendo o cap antes!O que achou deste cap?

**Ana Bya Potter **

Ele é um invasor muito do abusado, isso sim!Imagina a minha surpresa quando eu encontrei dois homens, o Draco e o Agente, dentro do MEU quarto, mexendo no Bruce, MEU computador!(CAPOTA)

Hehe...Eu já não resisti e pus algum sentimento entre eles neste cap...Eu tenho de tomar jeito, rsrs...

O que achou deste cap?

**Dark Bride **

Quando eu tentei por o cap no ar o ff também estava fora do ar, eu ODEIO quando isso acontece!Mas obrigada por ter deixado um review, mesmo o sistema não colaborando!Ahhh...Tiradas inteligentes?Sério?(fica vermelha)Obrigadaaaaa!

**Mione G. Potter RJ **

Sim, ele é gostoso!Draco tem de ser gostoso!

Revolucionei o mundo das fics?Huahuahau!Mas acho legal, sabe, esse negócio de interatividade nas coisas...Isso por que sempre que eu leio uma fic eu fico tentando dar bedelho nos reviews, rsrs...

**Draco-**Calma, calma, não precisa arrancar meu cabelo!Eu sei que eu sou lindo, charmoso, gostoso, mas...METIDO?EU NÃO!SOU MODESTOOOOOOO!

Por que, modéstia a parte, eu sei que se você fosse falar de todas as minhas qualidades nos reviews, não ia caber (sorri de lado)

**Hannah **

Há!Finalmente alguém concorda que o Draco não é divertido, e sim um baita dum INTROMETIDO!

Usei sua frase no capítulo, você viu?Assim como o Draco, eu não entendi muito bem, rs...Mas como meu cérebro teve má formação congênita, ninguém repara, u.U

**AGENTE DO DRACO-**Ei!Não fale muito alto!Elas não sabem disso e podem ouvir!Por falar nisso, o que acha de ser a esposa número 9?

**AUTORA -** Você por aqui DE NOVO?Assediando minhas leitoras!E sem ter recebido uma mensagem?Saia daqui já!XÔ!

Beijoooos para a Suzi e pra Fe, que eu sei que leram, mas não deixaram review, a Suzi pq o ff não colabora e a Fé pq tem preguiça ¬¬

Beijos para todos que leram em geral!

DEIXEM REVIEWS!

Duda


	5. Blaise, Conselheiro Amoroso

**Capítulo 4-Blaise, Conselheiro Amoroso.**

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Draco Malfoy

Tudo bem, se você quer jogar fora seu dinheiro não vou falar mais nada.Não precisa mais me chamar de grifinório, de Granger, de careta, de Weasley e de vagabundo._Eu já sei que você me ama_.Mas tem uma coisa na sua mensagem desaforada que eu não posso ignorar:

Você falou que eu não tenho visão, Draco.E eu não poderia discordar mais.

Você, meu amigo que tem o orgulho do tamanho de um bode, está muito, muito cego.

Pensei que depois de tanto tempo de conquista e convivência com a espécie feminina, você já teria alguma noção do quê é o quê.Mas ao que parece, você está negando tudo o que está bem na sua frente como um idiota saído do jardim de infância.Não te culpo, mulheres são complicadas mesmo.

Mas, enviado pela graça divina, titio Blaise está aqui, então fique de joelhos por que a salvação chegou. É, eu sei que sou mesmo divino, mas nunca pensei que fosse ser conselheiro amoroso, ainda mais de Draco Malfoy. Aposto que você também nunca pensou que precisaria, mas pode crer, do jeito que está cego em relação aos seus sentimentos vai acabar batendo numa dessas pilastras por aí (Merlim sabe que Hogwarts é cheia dessas malditas pilastras...).

Mas não se preocupe.Eu tenho algo que vai resolver todos os seus problemas!E não precisa agradecer, já que eu sei que você não vai mesmo.Acho melhor pensar que tinha a intenção, mas não agradeceu por que eu pedi.

Eu queria ter um amigo igual a mim, Draco.Sério mesmo.Mas se eu não fosse eu, e apenas fosse meu amigo, quem seria o gênio que criou...

**O Dicionário do Amor**

**Por Blaise Zabini (O Papa da Sedução)**

_**---A---**_

_Amor - Um não sei o quê vindo não sei de onde.Algo como o vento que você não vê, mas sente.Sininhos e borboletas no de garota; é o que dizem, mas acredite, você vai sentir algum dia e vai ver que se trata de coisa muito mais séria, complicada e maravilhosa do que porcarias de borboletas inúteis..._

_**---B---**_

_Beijo - O que é um beijo?O toque de lábios?O troque de almas?Saliva e bactérias viajando de um lado pra o outro?Chicletes mascados compartilhados romanticamente á dois?Uma sensação esplêndida e maravilhosa quando é com a pessoa certa?É, talvez seja tudo isso, mas, além disso, o beijo é uma ARTE.E como qualquer técnica, é preciso de treino.Por isso, vá logo atrás dos elfos e peça uma laranja, ou uma pedrinha de gelo e comece a chupar!_

_Significados:_

_1.  
Beijo na mão  
Eu te adoro _

2.  
Beijo no rosto  
Eu só quero que sejamos amigos

3.  
Beijo no pescoço  
Eu te quero

4.  
Beijo na boca  
Eu te amo

5.  
Beijo na orelha  
Eu só quero diversão

6.  
Beijo em qualquer outro lugar  
Não vamos ficar juntos por muito tempo

7.  
Olhar nos seus olhos  
Beije-me

8.  
Mexendo no seu cabelo  
Não consigo viver sem você

9.  
Mão na sua cintura  
Eu te amo o bastante para não te deixar partir

_**---C---**_

_Calor – É, calor está por aqui neste dicionário.E não, não vamos falar sobre climatologia (a propósito, está fazendo 25º em Londres. Um dia agradável, devo dizer).Vamos falar sobre o calor que você sente quando está perto de quem você gosta. E não adianta fazer feitiço de vento, por que o calor que você sente por dentro não vai passar. Sentir calor é uma dica pra saber se você está gostando de alguém, ou pelo menos se sentindo atraído._

_**---D---**_

_Dança-Sabia que os antigos povos e os animais definiam seus pares através da dança?Isso aí, dançar é um ritual de acasalamento!As garotas ficam loucas por um bom condutor, isso excita uma área do cérebro dela e está comprovado.Então tire logo suas sapatilhas do armário e solte seu lado bailarino!_

_(N.A: Dancing Draco's, muahaha)_

_**---E---**_

_Estilo -É, elas amam um cara estiloso.Caminhe com a pinta de bad boy (que você já tem), sorria sedutoramente, use algumas frases de efeito e um boné meio de lado.Elas ficam loucas!_

_Para ajudar a se sentir no clima, coloque uma música trouxa em sua cabeça, "I'm too sexy" do Right Said Fred ou "Let's Get it On", do Marvin Gaye (a propósito, estou ouvindo essa música agora).Acredite, depois de ouvir essas músicas você vai se sentir animal e poderoso!_

_Ninguém vai resistir._

_**---F---**_

_Felicidade - O que a felicidade está fazendo no dicionário do amor?É muito fácil.O objetivo do amor é justamente esse, alcançar a felicidade suprema, que é o que provavelmente encontramos com a pessoa certa.Então, se você e sua garota não tiverem mais essa felicidade, desista, por que você perdeu o propósito principal do namoro.Ser feliz é o que importa, seja com quem for.E se isso Malfoy, significa acabar com uma Weasley, fique com ela.Só não deixe de ser feliz!_

_**---G---**_

_Garotas-Esse é, junto com amor, o tema principal do dicionário não é?Garotas são criaturas instáveis, mas que nós amamos pelo jeito indefinido de ser delas que nem nós mesmos sabemos explicar.E por isso talvez essa definição não esteja pra lá de completa, por que nem mesmo eu, Blaise Zabini, o guru da azaração, sei o que se passa na mente delas._

_**---H---**_

_Homem - As garotas sempre dizem que querem um homem, e não um garoto, pra vida delas.Mas afinal, o que diferencia um homem de um garoto?Não, a diferença não é física, por que assim, meu caro amigo, Neville Longbottom que tem os mesmos dezessete anos que nós dois poderia ser considerado um homem.Entretanto, ele não é, pois não tem a atitude correta.Um homem fala firme, é seguro, decidido, maduro, forte e bem-sucedido.Na verdade, essa é a visão das mulheres dos chamados homens de verdade.Só que na vida real, esse homem não existe e até um velho de noventa anos é um garoto; que é a definição pra alguém inseguro, imaturo, com suas crises de identidade e existenciais normais, sem ser nenhum super-homem ou homem de verdade.Então desista de ser um homem, e da próxima vez que te perguntarem "Você é um homem ou é um rato?", responda com orgulho "Eu sou um garoto!"_

_**---I---**_

_Irmãos - Se este dicionário foi feito especialmente para Draco Malfoy que parece estar em dúvida em relação à pequena Weasley, embora não admita isso, não poderia faltar o item irmãos.Lidar com os irmãos da namorada é sempre difícil, às vezes é até mais difícil do que conquistar a garota.Tente fazê-los o conhecer melhor, e quando souberem quem você é de verdade, talvez se sintam mais seguros em saber que estão deixando a irmãzinha em boas mãos.Mas, dependendo do seu caso, que é o que eu acho que vai acontecer, se você os fizer te conhecer melhor, provavelmente vai sair direto para o hospital, então a dica do papa Blaise é a seguinte: reze muito pra merlim._

_**---J---**_

_Jantares românticos - Um bom encontro é sinônimo de um bom jantar.O melhor encontro, por mais modernos que sejam os tempos, continua sendo um bom jantar a luz de velas, a dois.Se você colocar todos os componentes românticos em cena, aonde se encaixam as necessárias velas, as flores, a música ambiente suave e disser que você fez a sua especialidade culinária especialmente pra ela, não há como resistir.Se não souber cozinhar, compre a comida pronta ou busque com os elfos.Só não a deixe saber disso, é essencial que o clima romântico não tenha nenhum estrago para que haja festinha no fim da noite._

_**---L---**_

_Língua - Em um beijo é bem provável que você vá usá-la, e como um componente determinante na hora da avaliação da qualidade, é bom saber o que fazer com ela na hora H. A língua é um órgão sensível que, quando estimulado, provoca boas sensações, aumentando o desejo.As línguas buscam um ritmo em comum.Deixe a sua flexível (nem muito dura nem muito molenga), para encontrar um ritmo bacana.Sinta como ela movimenta a língua dela e tente seguí-la.A principal coisa que não se deve fazer, por que elas odeiam, e girar a língua feito uma hélice de helicóptero.(Tudo bem, eu esqueci que você não sabe o que é uma hélice de helicóptero. Só não a gire freneticamente, por favor)._

Um pêssego é um pêssego,  
Um dente é um dente,  
Um beijo não é um beijo  
Sem uma língua presente.  
Então feche seus olhos  
e abra sua boca,  
e não esqueça de exercitar essa sua língua louca!

_**---M---**_

_Maricas - Elas chamam você de maricas se você as recusar, e essa fama se espalha rapidamente por todas as outras garotas, então é bom que você esteja avisado. Não deixe nenhuma delas esperando quando já afirmou compromisso.Você tem sorte pela Parkinson não espalhar que você é frouxo por a rejeitar, pelo tanto que você dá foras nela..._

_**---N---**_

_Namoro - Um namoro é diferente de uns amassos no armário de vassouras ou de uma saída ocasional.Um namoro envolve sentimento do casal, cumplicidade, muito mais do que simples agarração.Acima de tudo, namorar é compromisso.Um bom namorado é fiel e atencioso, e amigo da namorada.Os dois são companheiros ao mesmo tempo em que são amantes, e além de se amarem se sentem confortáveis ao estarem juntos.Para se namorar é necessário ter um certo grau de maturidade.Vale lembrar que, pelas dificuldades com o item fidelidade, este guru aqui nunca namorou._

_**---O---**_

_Olhar - Um olhar diz muito no campo dos relacionamentos amorosos.Só com o olhar você pode conquistar alguém, ao mesmo tempo em que o olhar pode rejeitar sem que seja preciso dizer dizem, os olhos são as janelas da alma; e um olhar pode demonstrar também um desejo oculto, que pode ser a única forma de desvendar o que a garota que finge te odiar realmente sente.Quando seu olhar encontrar com o olhar da garota, procure não ficar encarando, mas também não desvie.Provavelmente ela gosta de que você a esteja olhando, mas quer saber se a está olhando por raiva ou por algo mais.Sorria e deixe claro com o olhar que tem segundas intenções._

_**---P---**_

_Príncipe Encantado - É isso o que todas elas esperam, sem exceção.A maioria hoje em dia diz que não acredita mais em homem perfeito e que já desistiu da raça masculina, e todo aquele blábláblá que já conhecemos.Bobagem.Secretamente elas avaliam a todos nós, checando se temos os requisitos do príncipe encantado.Temos de ser educados, cavalheiros, bem-aparentados, estudiosos, charmosos, fiéis, românticos, enfim, o maior adjetivo, que é o mais usado por elas pra definir o cara dos sonhos, e que é o adjetivo que mais odiamos é o seguinte: o príncipe encantado é o cara fofo.Apesar da palavra ser horrível, é exatamente isso que elas procuram.E é isso que você tem de parecer, se quiser conquistá-las.Um fofo._

_**---Q---**_

_Qualidades - Se você quiser conquistar alguém, este é o principal ponto em que deve se centrar.Tem de mostrar todas suas qualidades, fazendo com que elas apaguem seus defeitos e brilhem.As qualidades nossas são únicas, e cada um tem algo de especial que pode aproveitar e usar como arma de conquista._

_**---R---**_

_Risadas - Mulheres gostam de caras engraçados, com senso de humor apurado, que dêem bastante risada.Isso é claro, se as piadas não forem desrespeitosas, pois então elas te caracterizarão como debochado e grosso.Uma das regras da convivência social, tanto para a conquista de garotas quanto para os amigos é sorrir.Isso atrai as pessoas, as faz sentir mais confortáveis.Não custaria nada tirar este sorriso sarcástico da cara e montar um sorriso de verdade, não acha Draco?_

_**---S---**_

_Sapo - Assim como temos o príncipe, temos o sapo.Ele é tudo que as mulheres repugnam, e nunca, jamais, se sentirão atraídas.O sapo não costuma ser muito bonito, faz coisas nojentas como arrotar e fazer barulhos com o sovaco; pede dinheiro emprestado e não devolve, fala três palavrões em cada frase, é um canalha galinha com todas, se acha o que não é, finge não conhecer a garota na frente dos amigos, fala que a garota beija mal para os outros só para esconder que ele que era uma hélice horrível, saí com duas ao mesmo tempo e isso sem as duas estarem sabendo...O sapo tem muitas variações que todas elas odeiam, mas infelizmente todos nós temos um pouco de sapo dentro de nós.O que podemos fazer é controlar nosso lado sapo e tentar ser cavalheiro na frente delas, e falar palavrões e fazer competições de cuspe apenas com nossos amigos._

_**---T---**_

_TPM - Salve seu próprio pescoço.Nessa época elas ficam temperamentais, explosivas, e pra sua própria segurança, se mantenha muito, muito longe.Nunca, absolutamente NUNCA fale para uma mulher que ela está de TPM que ela ficará mais irada ainda.E nesta época, eu recomendo, compre um capacete e lutas de boxe, por que vai haver briga com certeza._

_**---U---**_

_União - No seu caso, Malfoy, eu acho importante ressaltar isso. É algo preciso pra todo casal de namorados, mas pra você com a Weasley será essencial.Por que só mesmo muito unidos conseguirão ultrapassar todas as barreiras que estão pela frente: o seu orgulho que te impede de admitir que gosta dela, a rivalidade das famílias, a rivalidade das casas, e o próprio preconceito de vocês._

_**---V---**_

_Variedade - Existe uma grande variedade de mulheres disponíveis por aí, e para escolher aquela que nós merece, precisamos conhecer essas variedades.Existem as nerds, as patricinhas, as populares loucas para aparecer, as galinhas que saem como todo mundo, as do clube de duelos, as fofoqueiras, as esportistas do quadribol, as da comissão organizadora...Existem muitas garotas, a variedade é realmente grande, e você precisa saber o tipo da sua garota para saber a tática a ser administrada.Se a garota é do time de quadribol, a convide pra treinar pra o jogo do dia seguinte, se é do clube de duelos provavelmente vai gostar que você viva a desafiando...Mas, como você diz que a Weasley é única, é meio difícil definir qual vai ser sua tática.Mas acho que está no caminho certo da aproximação, ao trocar essas mensagens com ela.Ponto pra você!_

_**---X---**_

_Xavecos - Não existem mulher difícil, apenas mulher mal cascateada.Frase clássica, e inteligente.Um xaveco ruim pode destruir sua vida amorosa, no entanto uma cantada legal pode funcionar.Nunca a chame de princesa, não pergunte se ela se machucou quando caiu do céu ou qualquer uma dessas breguices que os idiotas costumam fazer.O melhor xaveco sempre foi e sempre será o olhar.Um olhar, como eu já disse antes, diz tudo cara!_

_**---Z---**_

_Zona de Perigo - Você está pra deixar de ser um galinha quando fica falando na garota o tempo todo como se ela fosse a única do pedaço, babando por ela como se fosse carne exposta no açougue e não consegue pensar em outra coisa a não ser a próxima tática de ataque.No seu caso, o que você não consegue deixar de pensar é na próxima carta da Weasley, eu sei disso.E por isso, Draco Malfoy, eu realmente acho que você está na zona de perigo e está a ponto de abandonar sua vida de Galinha.Estou certo ou errado?_

Espero que tenha sido útil este dicionário, cara.Talvez tenha esclarecido melhor como você se sente, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.Tentei por toda minha experiência aí dentro, _qualquer coisa_ que precisar conversar, sabe que é só me procurar.

Este fim de carta está muito sentimental pro meu gosto...O dicionário deve ter tocado meu coração.Vou parar por aqui antes que comece a chorar, hehehe.

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley 

Para: Draco Malfoy

Ok, eu abaixo o preço.Dezoito galeões e tenho certeza que dará uma economia grande pra você.

E isso é só por que você meio que pediu desculpas por ter me tratado mal e me chamado indiretamente de elfa. É, você não engana, pediu desculpas sim.E isso não foi humilhante, quero dizer, não doeu, doeu?

Acho que você foi quase simpático na carta.Foi outro motivo para te dar um desconto.Mas, como eu sei que você sente prazer insano em ser um insuportável vinte e quatro horas por dia, não volte a me xingar só por que falei que você foi quase simpático.

Foi um elogio, não uma ofensa.

Aqui está o seu dever.Vou cobrar só 10 galeões por ele.Não por que _gosto_ de você, mas por que cobrar 18 por apenas uma pergunta, e ainda mais quando é uma pergunta de revisão, seria exploração.E, como eu tenho certeza que você já deve andar dizendo por aí que eu estou te roubando, isso vai servir para calar sua boca ; )

_1-O que diferencia um animago de um lobisomem?_

_Lobisomens têm pelo debaixo dos pés, e seus pelos são compridos e cheios de nós.Lobisomens têm de cuidar dos seus pelos fazendo hidratação e uso de chapinha.Os animagos, especialmente as mulheres, por conta do uso excessivo da lâmina de barbear acabam com os pelos aparados e em um corte muito fashion.Além disso, os animagos podem virar lobos cor-de-rosa por causa de tinturas de cabelo.A pantera cor-de-rosa dos trouxas, por exemplo, era na verdade um animago fashion superstar.E tudo isso sem contar que quando se usa shampoo com propriedades de hidratação ultraforte o pelo fica uma gracinha de maciez!_

P.S: Eu nunca vou ficar igual a Parkinson subjugada aos estereótipos de magricela alta e de chapinha que esta sociedade machista e misógina aceita como padrões de beleza.Não me importo em ser bonita ou não, como já disse.

Mas foi impressão minha ou você disse mesmo que me achava bonita?

Por que isso teria sim, alguma importância, então responda logo!

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy 

Para; Virgínia Weasley

Se você encarou como um pedido de desculpas e gostou disso, não vou dizer nada.Mas é mentira dizer que pedir desculpas não doeu.

Doeu, e _muito_.

Mas você não precisa se preocupar. É só me dar um beijinho que sara. (sorri de lado)

Estou só brincando.Ou não.Estou sendo civilizado e cordial com você.Não sei, acho que estou ficando louco nós últimos tempos.Já consultei o curandeiro da família e ele só riu da minha cara.Um idiota.Você não tem um remédio pra me dar, Weasley?Acho que preciso seriamente ser internado...

E, bom, agora que sei que você me elogiou também, não sei se me sinto melhor.Mas é verdade, disse que você é bonita.Você é cega?Tenho certeza de que escrevi isso bem claro na carta e não gostaria de ficar repetindo de novo. É humilhante.(levanta sobrancelha, mal-humorado)

Só não sei por que você se importa, afinal, odeia essa sociedade machista e misógina, não odeia?

A não ser que esteja se importando, por que a real importância não é o elogio em si, e sim o fato de que fui eu que elogiei. É, eu sei que sou importante. (levanta as sobrancelhas e sorri de lado)

Sentiu algo de diferente ao ser elogiada por mim, foi, pequena Weasley?

Eu sei que causo esse efeito na maioria das garotas.Não sabia que em você também...

P.S: Estou enviando aqui os dezoito galeões e o pergaminho com o dever de defesa contra as artes das trevas.Este é um dever DE VERDADE.

Aquilo não era um dever.Aquilo eu mandei para te testar.E você me passou a perna!(indignado)

Por que você fez isso?Agora você tem de reduzir meu preço, sua exploradora!

E quando eu receber os deveres, não pense que eu vou ser trouxa e não vou revisar.

Você é espertinha, mas eu também não sou burro.

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy 

Para: Blaise Zabini

Como eu disse há algum tempo, Blaise, você é um vagabundo.

Por que só um vagabundo ficaria escrevendo um negócio enorme e monstruoso que nem esse seu "Dicionário do Amor".Sinceramente, você não tem mais o que fazer não? (ergue uma das sobrancelhas)

Você faz isso como se eu fosse algum tipo de fracassado, que nem o Longbottom, que tem dificuldades com as garotas e tudo mais.(Lança olhar fuzilante para o retardado mental grifinório que tá do outro lado da sala tentando fazer, inutilmente, uma poção pra nota. Que por sinal é ridícula de fácil. O por que de eu tirar notas baixas é que eu não entendo, é tudo tão ridículo!).

Tenho que lembrar que eu sou o cara mais amado, popular e cobiçado de toda a Hogwarts, e que nunca tive dificuldade de conquistar uma garota sequer.O único problema é que às vezes algumas desmaiam, devido à emoção de estar em frente a minha beleza transcendental.(sorriso cafajeste)

E eu já falei que eu _não me sinto_ atraído pela Weasley.

Eu e a Weasley _é só trabalho_.Você fica enchendo o saco só por que eu falei que a acho intensa, vibrante e única, mas isso não significa nada.Eu só sinto admiração e um sentimento estranho por ela.Um não-sei-o-quê vindo não-sei-de-onde.

Mas não é atração, isso eu posso dizer.Sentir atração por uma Weasley seria totalmente nojento.Que ódio.

De todo modo, todo esse seu dicionário me deu uma idéia.Principalmente a letra J dele.

Não que eu esteja pensando em ter um jantar romântico com a Weasley ou algo assim.Aposto que foi isso que você pensou, não é seu vagabundo pervertido?Eu tenho honra ainda! (antecipadamente ofendido)

Mas de qualquer jeito, você sabe, talvez precisemos de um jantar de negócios, para discutir o que não foi discutido ainda nas cartas e para ela me entregar o dever que eu já mandei pra ela.

Vou convidá-la pra jantar.Você pode me ajudar a organizar algo no jardim, aonde provavelmente não haverá muitos alunos por causa do toque de recolher.

E pode deixar que eu arranjo a comida com os elfos.

Vai ser a primeira vez que eu encontro com a Weasley depois de termos começado a trocar mensagens.Não sei, mas não sinto mais vontade de xingá-la a toda hora.Acho que pode ser, de um certo modo, até mesmo interessante conhecê-la.Ela parece uma garota realmente diferente e única, eu já falei disso pra você?

Eu só sei que vou cobrar um dever muito bem feito dela, dezoito galeões não é um preço nada baixo.Preciso do melhor.

Eu preciso do melhor por que eu sou o melhor e o melhor é como água e azeite, não se mistura com o pior.

P.S: Ah Blaise, pelo amor de merlim, o que é uma sociedade misógina?

* * *

N.A: Capítulo mais curto que o outro.Principalmente se você reparar que só uma parte dele realmente interessa, o resto foi tudo insanidade momentânea que eu tive, escrevendo o Dicionário do Amor do Papa da Sedução, o Blaise...Tem algumas coisas que eu tirei de revistas como Capricho, Atrevida, Todateen, e todas as outras porcarias de revistas de cultura inútil que eu leio e amo (como não amar cultura inútil?Ela é inútil e ainda assim, que não gostou de descobrir que não consegue lamber o próprio cotovelo?), também tirei algumas coisas como a poesia _nojenta_ da língua de correntes (que eu odeio ¬¬) q circulam na net, mas a graaaande maioria das coisas foi tirada da minha cabeça mesmo.E eu tenho que dizer, foi duro arranjar uma palavra pra cada letra do alfabeto! 

Uma pessoa de quem eu senti falta neste capítulo foi o Colin...Fãs do Colin, promeeeeeto que ele aparece no próximo; o)

**Agradecimentos aos reviews:**

**Gabi Malfoy**

**Autora-**Gabi!É msm, percebi que em nenhum dos caps eu passei de uma semana para atualizar...Lembrando dos séculos que eu levava para atualizar GdP, até que to sendo bem rápida nessa fic, muahahah...

E, bem, o Sirius tem direitos autorais, mas eu juro que ainda roubo ele pra mim : PPP

**Gina-**Hmmm...Depende.Se você conseguir acertar em que capítulo eu fico com o Malfoy, eu faço os seus deveres de graça.Mas se não, você vai ter que me pagar com sobretaxa de 80 por cento...E então, topa uma aposta?

**Draco-**Oh merlim!Ser rico dá problemas, nunca imaginei que alguém fosse me matar para pegar minha herança, principalmente você, Gabi!Não vou mais dançar pra você (carinha de emburrado)

Se quiser me ver rebolar a bundichta agora (e por dinheiro na minha cueca!), vai ter que pagar pra ver os shows do Dancing Draco's (N.A: Muauhahahaha...Dancing Draco's... o.o)

E eu sei que você vai ver, por que como você disse, eu sou gostoso, sexy, lindo, perfeito...Já disse que sou gostoso?

**(Blaise vomitando KiBoa no banheiro da Duda)-**EU TAMBÉM SOU GOSTOSO E LINDO, IGUAL ELE!SOU O PAPA DA SEDUÇÃO!

Mas, é, melhor do que ser sobra do Potter...De qualquer jeito, é um ULTRAJE!

(Termina de vomitar a KiBoa e vai tomar veneno de rato...Blaise está virando toxicômano suicida o.o)

**Suzi LoKa**

Suzi!(pula em cima da Suzi)

Sim, o fan fiction é um retardado!Mas amei esse seu review!Ele é gigante (maluca por reviews gigantes modeon)!

Sim, eu tenho de mandar a nossa foto sendo atacada pela caneta bic, não só para a Lina, como para o Palácio do Planalto, para o Senado, para a Casa Branca!Temos de alertar o mundo!Afinal, somos as escolhidas, é ou não é?

Ah, eu também quero um Draco!Ele gosta dela por causa do que ela é por dentro mesmo!Isso vai ficar beeeeem claro!Eu quero um homem desse!(encolhe num canto e chora)

Hahahah...o Blaise só ficou enchendo lingüiça mesmo...Aliás, é só o que ele faz!Esse capítulo o coisa ficou mais da metade do capítulo falando besteira!Lembra eu que não falo quase nada de útil u.u

Ahhhh obrigada por explicar!Qdo eu olhei, o meu cérebro pequeno não entendeu a frase, mas eu pus na fic do mesmo jeito, por que eu adorei terem a mandado!Mas agora graças a Senhorita Suzi eu entendi (faz V de Sakura)

E, bem, meninos mostram que são amigos brigando!Então realmente ia ficar legal sua sugestão!Meus amigos quando querem demonstrar carinho ao invés de se abraçarem começam a se chutar o.o

Hahaha...eu li esse livro o.o!tbm li "tudo o que uma garota precisa saber" e "mais coisas que toda garota precisa saber"...E, bem, também li "tudo o que um garoto precisa saber sobre garotas" e "tudo o que um garoto precisar saber" o.OOOOOO!Na verdade eu sou possuidora de um monte de livros de auto-ajuda nesse estilo "De menina a Mulher 1, 2, 3 e lá vai...", huahauhau...E, bem, é só cultura inútil mesmo, por que eu não sigo nada ¬¬

A menina faz bico de peixe?Ahhh!Eu imito a Dory!Falo baleeis!P. Sherman 41 Allabby Way Sidney!Continue a nadar, continue a nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!Isso seria algo parecido? (Duda interior mete sorvete na testa da Duda exterior)

Ahh eu não fiquei constrangida não!Eu fiquei HIPER MEGA FELIZ por vc estar elogiando minha fic!A coisa é que meu corpo e traidor, e eu realmente não entendo o por que de eu ficar vermelha u.u...E já deu pra ver no FEUPO que eu não fico normalmente vermelha, eu fico EXCESSIVAMENTE vermelha...CORPO MALDITO TRAIDOR!

Se ele fizer as pessoas pararem de me elogiar fazendo-as pensar que eu estou constrangida, eu juro, eu jogo ele no lago!

(Imaginando o Colin fazem fom-fom na bunda do Draco)-MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!

Eu queria um amigo igual ao Colin, ele praticamente lê os pensamentos da Gina!E é gay, o que é muito legal...Eu quero um amigo gay (agacha e chora)!

Quando você falou da cena da Gina pulando no Draco eu fiquei imaginando: Já pensou de um elefante pulasse em cima de uma girafa?

Tá, isso foi nada a ver, mas seria uma cena engraçada u.u

Igual seria igualmente engraçado hipopótamos jogando futebol, hehehe

(Duda, que está começando a ter problemas psicológicos muitos sérios e por conta disso é obrigada a terminar essa nota...mas não antes de dizer que adora a dona Suzi dona da vendinha!)

**Hannah**

**Autora-**Sim!Pus sua frase na fic!Adorei a colaboração!

O Draco é lindooooo de qualquer jeito, mas eu fico imaginando ele sujo de pudim...Parece ser tão fofo!Geralmente nas fics o Draco não gosta de chocolate...E eu não entendo, como pode alguém não gostar de chocolate?Só por que é frio, malvado, sarcástico e tudo mais?CHOCOLATE É MANIA MUNDIAAAAAL!

E além do mais, eu adoro falar a palavra PUDIM, tem uma sonoridade muitooooooo boa, experimenta ficar falando "pudim" em voz alta...É MUITOOO BOM!

Pobre teclado...Tomara que não tenha danificado o botão do enter, para que você ainda possa deixar reviews neste cap!

Obrigadaaaa pelo MARAVILHOSA!

Ahhh...e eu estou impressionada!Você é a terceira pessoa se eu não me engano que diz que se o Colin não fosse gay ficaria com ele!Eu nunca pensei nele dessa maneira o.o

**Colin-**Por que eu jogo ela em cima do Malfoy?É simples!

A Gi é muito lerda.Mais do que o Potter.Mais do que o Rony.Mais até do que o Longbottom!Ela parece uma incapacitada gaguejante neta de tartarugas quando se trata de tomar alguma iniciativa!Acredite, ela precisa do meu empurrãozinho ; )

**Kathy.Malfoy**

Valeeeeeu!Sério que você já leu outras fics minhas?U.u Que show u.U!Hhahaha!Parece que todos nós dormimos um pouco na aula ou ficamos voando pelo que eu andei vendo!Deviam por camas nas escolas, não acha?Eu tenho certeza que daria um de meus recreios por um tempinho de sono!Ahhhh...adorei o uso dos parentes no espero (realmente) ansiosamente (não é puxasaquismo)..Eu ri com isso!Heueuehue...bom, o capítulo está aqui!Que tal?

**Selene Malfoy**

Sele!Huahauahau...Vc n gosta de caps grandes?Então esse é pra você!

Um fã-clube?Uau!

Tomara que este capítulo com Blaise falando besteira o tempo todo não tenha feito você desistir de montar um fã-clube algum dia, hauhauaha...O que achou do cap?

**Miaka**

Haahahhaha...Que bom que você riu tanto durante o capítulo!

Acho que por que fui eu que escrevi, não rio tanto...Mas é engraçado, quando eu leio as reviews, começo a achar a fic engraçado o.o

O Blaise eh mesmo um vagabundo que só fala mas n faz, hauahauhauahau...Eu quero ele para mim!

Sim, sim, capítulo passado o Draco e a Gina ficaram negando e se contradizendo toda hora!Devem ter ficado tão confusos, coitadinhos o.O

O que achou deste cap?

**Ana Bya Potter**

Há!Pois é!Até eu estou surpresa com a freqüência que estou atualizando a fic!As musas estão me ajudando u.u

O Draco é lindo!A Gina é linda!Eles são lindos!Eu sou linda...(calma, calma Duda, não vai se empolgando...)

Você vai fazer psicologia?Eu sempre tive curiosidade sobre isso, sabe...Entender a mente humana...Eu queria ler os pensamentos dos outros!Saber exatamente o que passa pela cabeça de cada um ia ser óoootimo!Se bem que eu ia provavelmente ficar com raiva de tanta gente, hauahauah...

O Colin nasceu para ser estrela, hauhauaha...Senti falta dele este cap...Prometo que vou fazer ele aparecer e mandar a Gina pular em cima do Draco no próximo capítulo!

O que achou deste cap?

**Miri**

Bom, eles ainda não se agarraram nem a Gina pulou no Draco...Mas prometo que em algum futuro eles fazem isso!

(Duda interior)-Duda, você estragou o mistério da fic!

(Duda exterior)-O mistério?Mas é uma D/G, é óbvio que alguma hora eles vão se agarrar!

(Duda interior)-Mas os leitores não podem saber disso!

(Duda exterior revira os olhos)

Caramba...Estou conversando comigo mesma!(a que só agora foi notar este pequeno fato...)

Anyway, eu também quero o Blaise!Ele é tão...nhaaaiii...é tão...(perde as palavras)

**Fefs Malfoy**

Tempo de coçar o nariz?Posso dizer que adorei a expressão!

Ahhh...Se for assim eu também acho que amo o Draco mais que a Gina...Por que eu daria tudo para ter um loirinho coberto de chocolate como ele!

Huahauah..mas eu também posso ficar com o Blaise...Anyway, qualquer um dos dois tá ótimo!

E, beeem...Claro que sim!Fico feliz só de você ler!Claro que vou ficar hiper mega feliz quando você deixar um review, e se você deixar um review para este capítulo eu vou fazer minha dancinha da chuva em frente do Bruce, o meu computador, igual eu sempre faço quando chega uma review..Mas se não der pra mandar, não esquenta não, heuheuehe...

Só não esquece de atualizar Ele Não É Meu Irmão, hein?

**Pekena**

A Garota Americana também é óotimo!O Dave é muuuito fofo!Aliás, tudo da Meg é perfeito, né?

Eu adoro filosofia, e adorava minha professora de filosofia, mas ela foi demitida!Não creio!Por que quando a gente gosta de um professor eles o demitem?

O que achou deste capítulo?

**Thatyzinha Capa**

Ahhh, comida de avó é uma coisa dos deuses!Amo minha vó, toda vez que eu vou à casa dela ela me entope de doces e comidas gostosas!(se agacha e chora por que lembra que a avó está viajando)

Eae, o que achou deste cap?

**Draco- **Eu dançar pra você?Eu tinha dançado para uma outra leitora e ela me mandou parar!(chocado)

Mas pode deixar, que para você eu danço!O Blaise não vem por que minha dancinha é exclusiva.

Anyway, minha bunda é a melhor que existe mesmo.Deixa eu dançar!

(Draco começa a dançar a dança da chuva usando somente uma folhinha cobrindo suas...partes)

**Gina-**O seu avó é igual a mim?Ué, por que?(confusa)

**Cris Malfoy**

Funcionou desta vez!Tomara que funcione também quando você ver este cap!

Ahhhhhh...beeeeemmmm...eu prometo que algum dia eles tomam coragem e se encontram, hauhauahaua...

Eu também quero Draco coberto de pudim!

E quero pudim também!

(Duda vai até a geladeira e olha desapontada a mísera jarra d'água que tem lá dentro)

O que achou deste cap?

Ahh e...Ahammm...eu posso plagiar esse seu apelido pra Gina?O deu eu-sou-durona?

(Duda sai correndo roubando o apelido antes que alguém se dê conta disso)

**Pandora Riddle**

Eu também quero o Draco!

E, bem, eu também achei que foi repentino, mas é um grande problema meu, eu não resisto em por eles se achando lindos, heuheu...Mas não se preocupe que eu não vou por eles se agarrando do nada por aí (Agora Duda corre e foge dos que estavam esperando que eles e agarrassem logo...)!

O que achou deste cap?

**Nami Nayuuki**

Namiii!Eles não deixam repetir as letras? (chocada)

Ahhh..eu também quero um Draco sujo de pudim para mim...Se ele quiser, posso limpar pra ele, heueheueheieiehu

E o Draco é meu, Srta. Nami!EU JÁ TE DEI O AGENTE DO DRACO!VOCÊ JÁ É A ESPOSA NÚMERO 10, NÃO TENTE PEGAR O MEU MARIDO!

**Draco- **É sim, eu sou fiel a Duda...As minhas dancinhas que eu faço nas N.As são só meu trabalho de stripper e meus beijos na Gina são técnicos..No way de trair minha Dudoquinha (Draco com voz de Pansy.Duda empurra Draco para bem longe)

O que achou deste cap?

**Lina Khane Athos**

**Autora-**Oh deus!Época de provas!Essa época é mais aterrorizante do que época de guerras, época de cruzadas, e época de seca em Brasília!Não existe nada pior do que provas (começa a ficar empolada, sintomas da alergia).

Boa sorte, tartaruga!

**Colin-** Querida Lininha,

Talvez...Se você injetar um pouco de hormônio masculino em você!Por que você não toma anabolizantes?Ouvi falar que mulheres que tomam anabolizantes, além de ficarem bombadas, ficam carecas e criam barbas!Aposto que você ficaria a maior gatinha de barba ; )

Mas se você também fizer cirurgia de mudança de sexo, posso ver se te desenrolo dessa teia (Duda olha para Colin e Lina : UH?)...

Beijinhos!

**Dark-Bride**

Você não sabe o quanto eu fiquei feliz com sua review!Fan fic mais engraçada de DG?UAAAAAU!OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA MESMOOOO!

Ah não, a idéia do Colin ser gay não é minha, ela existe desde os primórdios, assim como a idéia do Crabbe e do Goyle serem gays!

Por que Crabbe e Goyle são gays, com certeza!

O amor entre dois gorilas...Meigo, não?''

Ahh que bom que as personificações dos personagens ficaram boas!Por que por a fic ser feita em forma de mensagens é mais difícil definir bem a personalidade de cada um u.u''

O que achou deste cap?

Ahhh...E adorei seu nick!Também adoro Kill Bill u.u!

**Ana**

Obrigada!Minha fã?

NOSSA!UAAAUU!BRIGADAAA! (olhinhos brilhando)

**Arwen Mione (Camy)**

Você já leu outras fics minhas?Uhuu!

Que bom que você perdeu o medo de deixar reviews!Eu amoo quando eu recebo reviews, e espero ver você de novo nos próximos reviews deste cap!

Eu não consigo imaginar o Colin sem ser gay o.o!A coisa é que aquela obsessão dele em fotografar o Harry me parece meio suspeita, se é que você me entende, hauhauaha...

Sim, o Draco e o Blaise são lindos!

(É escutado um barulho de descarga.Draco e Blaise entram no quarto da Duda, os dois com aquele ar blasé de "não to nem aí")

**Autora-**Vocês vem do esgoto?

**Draco e Blaise, um pouco perturbados e sujos-**Ahn...É.Especialmente pra dar oi pra Camy!

Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Camy

Agora podemos ir embora?

**Autora-**Vocês dois não passam de dois mal-educados fedorentos!Vão embora daqui!Xô, xô!

**Pansy-**Eu quero ganhar um beijo também!Por favor, me manda um beijo!

**Autora-**Qual é, virou lésbica agora?Se manda daqui Pansy!

O que achou deste cap?

**Nicole Weasley Malfoy**

Ahh, você também é de bsb?

Bem, tem muita gente fã de fics daqui, pessoal bem legal!Uns tempos atrás inclusive nós organizamos o FEUPO (FEitos Um Para o Outro), em que a gente se encontrou!Era um encontro de fãs de DG, mas veio gente q não gostava de DG também, hahauah..Já teve até o FEUPO II...Próximo FEUPO você sua irmã e suas amigas aparecem também, hein? ; )

A Meg é mesmo demais!Eu adoro todos os livros dela!O meu preferido é O Garoto da Casa Ao Lado, mas todos são demaaaais...Tomara que você consiga logo ler O Garoto da Casa Ao Lado, pq é perfeito ''..

O que achou deste cap?

**Quero reviews!**


	6. O Enólogo Poeta e Seu Olhar 43

**Capítulo 5-O enólogo poeta e seu olhar 43.**

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Colin, alerta vermelho, olha só essa parte da mensagem que ele me mandou:

_É só me dar um beijinho que sara. (sorri de lado)_

_Estou só brincando.Ou não.Estou sendo civilizado e cordial com_

_você.Não sei, acho que estou ficando louco nos últimos tempos.Já_

_consultei o curandeiro da família e ele só riu da minha cara.Um idiota.Você não tem um remédio pra me dar, Weasley?Acho que preciso seriamente ser internado..._

_A não ser que esteja se importando, por que a real importância não é o elogio em si, e sim o fato de que fui eu que elogiei. É, eu sei que sou importante. (levanta as sobrancelhas e sorri de lado)_

_Sentiu algo de diferente ao ser elogiada por mim, foi, pequena Weasley?_

Ah, meu merlim.O que é que isso quer dizer?E o que eu respondo?

E outra coisa que aconteceu foi que, sabe o pergaminho que ele me mandou?Aquele com o dever de casa dele?Pois é, no verso tinha uma poesia.

Acho que ele fez e esqueceu de apagar.Eu não sabia que ele era poeta.Nunca pensei que ele fosse capaz de escrever algo, quero dizer, depois que ele falou comigo pra eu fazer os deveres dele, pensei que fosse burro.

Mas não é isso, na verdade, ele é muito inteligente.Só que descobri algo que tenho certeza que ele mesmo nunca vai admitir pra si mesmo._Draco Malfoy tem talento pra trouxa_.

Diga-me se isso não é talento:

_Amor é um fogo que arde sem ver_

_É ferida que dói e não se sente_

_É um contentamento descontente_

_É dor que desatina sem doer_

_É um não querer mais que bem-querer_

_É solitário andar por entre a gente_

_É nunca contentar-se de contente_

_É cuidar que se ganha em perder_

_É querer estar preso por vontade_

_É ter com quem nos mata, lealdade_

_Mas como causar pode a seu favor_

_Nós corações humanos amizade_

_Se tão contrário de si é o mesmo amor?_

Romântico, não acha?

Sei que essa poesia não é pra mim, não foi feita pensando em mim, mas eu gosto de pensar que é.

Acho que vou mandar na próxima carta aquela poesia que um dos meus clientes escreveu numa folha de papel, aquela da teoria, que você disse que acha linda.Acho que Draco vai gostar.

Mas eu ainda estou em dúvida ao que escrevo no resto da carta.Isso está me impedindo seriamente de me concentrar nos deveres que tenho pra fazer.Mas não consigo deixar de pensar se naquela carta ele foi só cafajeste ou estava, sei lá, dando em cima de mim.Vai saber?

De qualquer jeito, isso não importa.Mesmo que ele me implore pra ficar com ele não vou ceder por que eu o odeio, não é?

Por favor, diga que é.

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Gina, se o Malfoy não fosse seu bofe juro que pegava ele pra mim!

Ele foi tão másculo e sexy nessa carta, e essa poesia é tão...Fofa.

Aiai, eu quero ele pra mim.Já que você diz que o odeia, permite que eu dê em cima dele?

Mas não ia adiantar, por quê o cara está claramente na sua.E você está totalmente de quatro por ele.

É só vocês que fingem que não sabem disso.

Mas está tão óbvio!Dá até raiva por você ser tão cega e fingir que ele está sendo só cafajeste.Talvez esteja sendo cafajeste, mas minha real opinião é que está amarradinho em você.

Quero dizer, você não viu aquele olhar que ele te lançou quando a gente passou pelo corredor?

Eu queria até sair do meio da linha de visão de vocês por que estava com vergonha.O Malfoy foi andando e teve um ponto que teve de ficar de cabeça torta pra olhar pra você.E você também, não finja que eu não vi, ficava olhando pra trás toda hora pra ver se ele estava olhando pra você.

Ele estava te comendo com os olhos, Gina.

Aquele sorrisinho sacana dele de lado não me engana.E você que não venha com um papo feminista de que aquilo foi desrespeitoso e um abuso e não sei o quê mais lá, por que eu sei que você gostou.

Não conseguia esconder aquele sorrisinho culpado do rosto, eh eh eh.

Você não tem que se preocupar em responder cartinha porcaria nenhuma.Tem de se preocupar é em _pular em cima dele_!

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Quer pular em cima dele?Pode pular.

Sério mesmo pode ir em frente.Eu estou cansada de você dizer que ele está gostando de mim e eu dele.Ele não gosta de mim.Ele é Draco Malfoy.Eu sou Gina Weasley.

Ele me acha um lixo, mesmo que eu não goste disso.Isso é argumento suficiente.

E aquele olhar...Bom, aquele olhar, não vou mentir, é por causa _daquilo_, daquele jeito como ele olha e fala que eu acho que gosto dele.

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse o pudim de chocolate do almoço: D

Tá certo, talvez haja algo entre nós.Mas eu não vou pular em cima dele, o meu nome não é Pansy Parkinson, Colin!Se ele quiser, que venha até mim.

E disso eu duvido muito.Ele não gosta de mim, ou gosta?

De qualquer jeito, a poesia foi realmente fofa.Nunca pensei que o Malfoy pudesse ser _fofo_.Talvez haja mais nele do que eu pense que há...

E isso, além de me dar admiração, me dá inveja.Por que merlim me deu o único talento de fazer lições de casa?As outras pessoas cantam, dançam, escrevem, duelam, e eu sou uma inútil.Por isso eu duvido que Malfoy goste de mim.

O que um gênio poético faria com uma inútil sem talento?

Que ele nunca saiba que eu o chamei de gênio poético...

Mas estou decidida a não parecer uma inútil.Agora estou começando a achar que ele não mandou aquela poesia por que esqueceu de apagar, e só pra mostrar que ele é melhor do que eu.

Mas eu vou mostrar pra ele.Vou mandar aquela poesia que aquele cliente deixou no caderno, naquele dia em que eu formulei minha _teoria da Criatividade Aflorada_, e vou dizer que fui eu quem fez!

O gênio poético vai descobrir que também existe uma gênio poética na escola!

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Draco Malfoy

Você está tão apaixonadamente e desesperadamente atraído pela Weasley que não admitir isso chega a ser patético, cara.

Fica arranjando desculpas.Um não-sei-o-quê vindo não sei-de-onde.Jantar de negócios.Sei...

O primeiro se chama amor e o segundo se chama encontro romântico.Você está loucamente ansioso por falar com a Weasley pessoalmente e totalmente de quatro pela garota.Estou começando a ficar seriamente preocupado com sua capacidade de negação de uma coisa tão óbvia!

Pode deixar que eu irei te ajudar no encontro.Vocês precisam mesmo conversar e você precisa logo dar uns pegas ela.Desde que mandou a primeira carta não sai ninguém, fica se contentando só em falar com a Weasley, parece que vai virar padre.

E anda mais mal-humorado do que nunca comigo, me xingando de vagabundo e tudo mais só por que acha que é humilhante o que está sentindo pela Weasley.Fica me usando como bode expiatório, é isso o que você faz!

Pode parecer piegas, mas eu quero o velho Draco, meu companheiro malvadão de galinhagem, de volta.E se pra isso eu precisar ajudar pra que ele se arranje com a garota por quem está cegamente louco, que seja.

Se bem que se você ficar com ela, com certeza não vai largá-la.Acho que perdi meu companheiro de galinhagem pra sempre.Mas, de qualquer jeito, é melhor um amigo compromissado do que um amigo idiota.

É, você está ficando idiota.O que foi aquele olhar que eu flagrei você dando pra Weasley no corredor?Você parecia um cachorro babão chupando manga!

Tem de cair na real e começar a usar logo as táticas do dicionário do amor.Quando eu falei que o olhar era o melhor xaveco, não quis dizer que era pra você dar aquela olhada de _"estou carente e necessitado de você. Me dê seu carinho, baby"_ pra ela.

Convide a Weasley para jantar que o papa da sedução aqui vai cuidar de tudo pra vocês dois.

P.S: E eu lá vou saber o que significa sociedade misógina?Quero dizer, que tipo de ET usaria uma palavra como essa?

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Blaise Zabini

Você veio com essa de atração pela Weasley de novo.Merlim deve estar muito bravo comigo, e eu _ainda _não fiz por merecer.

E se eu sentir atração por ela, e daí, hein? (cara fechada)

Pronto, falei o que você queria ouvir.Talvez eu esteja gostando dela sim, mas eu não sou um descontrolado igual você e não vou pular em cima dela na primeira oportunidade que vir pela frente.Eu, ao contrário de você, tenho algo que se chama _orgulho sonserino._

Vou convidar a Weasley para um jantar de negócios.Não, não vai acontecer nada por que não é um encontro.Tenho de pegar meu dever feito, seu idiota descontrolado.

E o olhar que eu lancei pra ela foi meu olhar 43.Não foi olhar de cachorro bobão.Você o interpretou mal por que é homem, e se interpretasse do jeito que era pra ser interpretado, eu diria que certamente você é gay.

Antes que você venha contar vitória dizendo que lancei o olhar 43 pra seduzi-la, já vou explicar o que houve.Eu estava analisando a Weasley, não estava paquerando-a.

Foi como um enólogo, que analisa os melhores vinhos.Fiz o mesmo que um enólogo e estudei a Weasley.(sorri de lado)

Ela é um vinho espumante.Um champanhe rosé, para ser mais especifico. Olhe a definição do champanhe rosé e diga se a descrição não te faz lembrar dela:

_Embora levados menos a sério devido à cor rosada e ao fato de serem espumantes, os champanhes rosés estão bem acima da ser feitos somente de Pinot Noir e o blanc de blancs, podem ser de safra ou sem safra, e custam um pouco mais do que champanhes normais da mesma categoria._

Estou falando, a Weasley é um champanhe rosé!Ela é levada pouco a sério pela maioria, é vermelha e rosada, e está bem acima da média da maioria das garotas normais.E ela custa bem caro, eu que estou pagando dezoito galeões por um pergaminho que o diga.(sorri de lado)

Você acha que consegue um pouco de champanhe rosé para o jantar de negócios?

Se puder, veja se também consegue uma sobremesa de chocolate com soverte de baunilha.Não serve sorvete de creme, tem de ser de baunilha, ela só gosta _de baunilha_.

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Draco Malfoy

Finalmente você assumiu que sente atração por ela, aleluia!

Posso ver com os elfos se consigo esse rosé.Mas é difícil esses inúteis de Hogwarts terem algo mais sofisticado do que cerveja amanteigada, então não espere muito.

É mais fácil conseguir o sorvete do que o vinho.

Eu só quero saber mesmo é quando você vai dar uma de sommelier e _degustar_ a Weasley, eh eh eh.

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Draco Malfoy

Tem razão.Eu não me importo com os ideais machistas da sociedade.E não me importo com o que você acha de mim, seu convencido.Não estou nem aí para opinião de ninguém.

Mas obrigada pelo elogio, do mesmo jeito.Fiquei feliz, se você quer saber.

E você não está louco!

Quero dizer, pode ser realmente estranho, eu sinto isso também por estar conversando de um jeito civilizado com você, mas isso não nos faz dignos de ir pra o hospício!

Isso por quê todos nós somos loucos, e a normalidade é nada mais, nada menos do que o padrão da maioria.Se o mundo todo está maluco, então logo podemos ver que o normal é ser maluco.

Você é normal.

Ah.Recebi o seu dever de casa, já estou na metade dele.Sabia que atrás você deixou um poema escrito?Sei que deve ter sido um acidente, mas não pude evitar e li. É realmente muito bom; você tem talento!Nunca podia imaginar que você fosse poeta.Seu jeito carrancudo não deixa transpassar sua alma artística, sabe?

Mas ouvi falar que todos os grandes artistas são assim, meio perturbados.Então já está explicado o por que desse seu jeito sarcástico de ser.A sua alma de artista te persegue, não é?

Eu também tento ser artista.Olha só a poesia que fiz, diga o que acha:

_Todas as cartas de amor são_

_Ridículas_

_Não seriam cartas de amor se não fossem_

_Ridículas_

_Também escrevi em meu tempo_

_Cartas de amor,_

_Como as outras,_

_Ridículas_

_Mas afinal,_

_Só as criaturas que nunca escreveram_

_Cartas de Amor_

_É que são_

_Ridículas_

_Quem me dera no tempo em que escrevia_

_Sem dar por isso_

_Cartas de Amor_

_Ridículas_

_(Todas as palavras esdrúxulas, Como os sentimentos esdrúxulos, São naturalmente Ridículas)_

P.S:Prometo que não fiz esse dever errado.Aquela questão dos lobisomens foi um colapso mental.

Por que eu fiz seu dever errado?

Para provar para mim mesma que eu te odeio.

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Blaise Zabini

Quando sair do banho se prepara, por que eu vou te assassinar com as minhas próprias mãos.

Já posso até sentir o sangue escorrendo pelos meus dedos...

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Eu não sou perturbado.E você não é poetisa.Isso por que aquela poesia quem fez FUI EU!

Mas está perdoada.A culpa toda é do meu amigo retardado que te mandou meu dever uma vez, e mandou isso junto.Pode deixar, Weasley, eu já vou dar um jeito nele.(sorriso assassino levemente psicótico)

Eu tenho talento?Já sabia disso, obrigada por confirmar.

Eu sou o maior gênio de toda Inglaterra desde Shakespeare, não é? (sorriso enaltecedor)

E meu merlim, aquela sua teoria toda serviu só para confirmar que eu sou maluco sim.

Pois, se o normal é ser louco e eu sou normal, então sou louco.

Chegamos ao ponto que partimos.

Mas pelo menos EU cheguei a algum lugar.Descobri que não sou só eu que sou louco.Você também é, Weasley. (sorri de lado)

Pra provar que estou louco mesmo, nas margens da vulga normalidade, estou mandando essa carta pra te perguntar uma coisa.Gostaria de sair comigo sexta à noite?

Eu mandei os elfos prepararem sorvete de baunilha.Sei que você adora isso.

Vamos lá, é irrecusável.

O que acha?

P.S:Provar que me odeia?Você precisa de provas?

Será que isso significa que você está confusa, Weasley? (sorri de lado)

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

ELE ME CONVIDOU PRA SAIR! ELE ME CONVIDOU PRA SAIR!

ELE ME CONVIDOU PRA SAIR!ELE ME CONVIDOU PRA SAIR!

ELE ME CONVIDOU PRA SAIR! ELE ME CONVIDOU PRA SAIR!

ELE ME CONVIDOU PRA SAIR!ELE ME CONVIDOU PRA SAIR!

ELE ME CONVIDOU PRA SAIR!ELE ME CONVIDOU PRA SAIR!

ELE ME CONVIDOU PRA SAIR! ELE ME CONVIDOU PRA SAIR!

Ele vai fazer sorvete de baunilha pra mim!Quero dizer, os elfos é que vão fazer, mas ele se lembrou que esse é meu sorvete preferido, mesmo que eu nunca tenha dito!

Mas agora eu acho que estou com medo.Sair com ele vai tornar as coisas reais, não é?

E se eu não quiser algo real?A fantasia das cartas é bem mais fácil de se lidar.Será que eu estou pronta?

De qualquer modo, estou feliz.Isso significa que ele também sente alguma coisa, certo?

Agora que eu estou vendo, ele disse que está louco.Será que quer dizer que está louco por mim?

E, além disso, tem o teste que eu fiz numa revista trouxa da o teste é trouxa, fiz fingindo que eu e o Draco somos trouxas e pensando em como ele agiria.Olha só:

(N.A: Quem quiser pular a parte do teste, não vai alterar nada na compreensão da história.Mas o teste, vale dizer, não foi inventado por mim, eu peguei da Capricho 50 testes, foi um teste que saiu na edição de junho de 95.Então, já que não fui eu que inventei, vocês podem fazer também.E além do mais, eu copiei tudo da revista pra o computador, e isso deu trabalho danado, pode acreditar...)

_**Será que ele me quer?**_

_Eta curiosidade de saber o que vai no coração dele!Se você não consegue decidir sozinha quais as intenções do menino, quem sabe não encontra aqui a solução dos seus problemas.O que não invalida perguntar pra Santo Antônio também! _

_(Colin, quem é esse tal de Santo Antônio? Eu quero perguntar pra ele também! Não esquece de me apresentar pra ele, tá?)_

_**PARTE I- ELE FALA**_

_**1-Ele disse que ia telefonar para vocês saírem no domingo, mas não ligou.Quando vocês se encontram, ele...**_

_Nem toca no assunto_

_b) Pede desculpas pelo furo que deu_

_**2-Você cortou o cabelo.Ele...**_

_a) Só repara depois que suas amigas comentam_

_b) Percebe imediatamente que você cortou, mas não faz maiores comentários._

_Fica entusiasmado com sua mudança ou declara que preferia que você não tivesse mudado nada._

_**3-Você falta na escola.Ele...**_

_Só repara depois que suas amigas comentam._

_No dia seguinte, pergunta o que aconteceu._

_**4-Quantas vezes ele já telefonou pra você?**_

_a)Um monte de vezes, você nem consegue contar direito quantas._

_b)Duas ou três sempre por causa da escola ou de um programa da turma._

_c)Nenhuma.Mas espere aí, será que ele tem o seu telefone?_

_**5-Na escola ou no clube, ele...**_

_a)Fica com os amigos dele, enquanto você fica com as suas amigas._

_b)Dá um jeito de vocês conversarem só os dois._

_c)Chama você para ficar com a turma ou participar de um programa._

_**6-A turma toda ficou na escola à tarde.Na hora em que você diz que tem de ir embora, ele...**_

_a)Não faz nenhum comentário._

_b)Faz uma brincadeira com você._

_**7-Quando vocês estão juntos, o que conversam?**_

_a)Sobre mil coisas: amigos, viagens, filmes, matérias, músicas._

_b)Sobre mil coisas e um tanto sobre seus sentimentos, paixões, preocupações, de um jeito bem íntimo que você não fala com ninguém._

_c)Sobre algumas coisas, mas nunca conversam demais._

**_8-Ele joga futebol, você nunca assiste.Na final do campeonato... _**

_a)Ele está visivelmente nervoso, mas não comenta muito a respeito._

_b)Convida-a para assistir o jogo._

_**PARTE II - ELE FAZ**_

_**9-Se vocês estão numa reunião numa casa de amigos, acontece de repente de pegá-lo olhando pra você?**_

_a)Sim._

_b)Não_

_c)Ás vezes._

_**10-Vocês saem com alguns amigos.Na fila do cinema, ele está meio na sua frente e...**_

_a)Pega seu dinheiro e compra as entradas._

_b)Pede os dois ingressos, não pega seu dinheiro e sorri pra você._

_c)Compra só o ingresso dele._

_**11-Você aparece de surpresa na casa ele reage?**_

_a)Fica de boca aberta, completamente surpreso._

_b)Abre um sorriso escancarado._

_c)Fica calado._

_**12-Quando vocês estão conversando, ele fica...**_

_a)Na sua frente, olhando pra você._

_b)Se movimenta bastante e às vezes vira de lado._

_**13-Vocês tem passado juntos...**_

_a)Cada vez mais tempo_

_b)Cada vez menos tempo_

_c)Está tudo na mesma_

_**14-Quantas vezes vocês já ficaram juntos?**_

_a)Nenhuma ou uma vez, há muito tempo._

_b)Uma única vez, há bem pouco tempo._

_c)Algumas vezes._

_**15-Se vocês ficam conversando um tempão sobre coisas mais íntimas...**_

_a)Acontece de vocês se tocarem "sem querer" algumas vezes._

_b)Ele mantêm sempre a mesma distância, grande demais na sua opinião._

_c)Na hora de ir embora, ele lhe dá um beijo carinhoso._

_**PONTUAÇÃO**_

_Some os pontos da tabela abaixo:_

_PARTE I-ELE FALA._

_1-a)0, b)2_

_2-a)0, b)1, c)2_

_3-a)0, b)2_

_4-a)2, b)0, c)1_

_5-a)0, b)2, c)1_

_6-a)0, b)2_

_7-a)1, b)2, c)0_

_8-a)0, b)2_

_PARTE II- ELE FAZ_

_9-a)2, b)0, c)1_

_10-a)1, b)2, c)0_

_11-a)1, b)2, c)0_

_12-a)2, b)0_

_13-a)2, b)0, c)1_

_14-a)0, b)2, c)2_

_15-a)2, b)0, c)1_

_**RESULTADOS**_

_**Abra seus olhos**_

_**De 0 a 10 pontos.**_

_Você anda sonhando com um menino, mas não parece que está sendo correspondida.Pelo menos não ainda.No coração dele, pode até estar outra garota, e por isso, é bom que você abra os olhos se não quiser ficar curtindo um amor platônico.A idéia do platonismo vem do filósofo grego Platão, que acreditava que existiam dois mundos, o das idéias e o das aparências, sem nenhuma comunicação entre eles.Assim, um amor platônico é aquele que não se realiza, por maior que seja o sentimento de quem ama._

_O problema é que, muitas vezes, o amado não faz idéia do que está acontecendo.Assim, fica difícil para qualquer história ir adiante.Se for seu caso, é bom você decidir o que quer.Você gosta mesmo dele?Quer conquistá-lo?Tem medo do quê?Se você está bem segura do que sente, vá em frente.Se, no entanto, tem feito de tudo para ele se interessar por você e não tem dado certo, reavalie a situação.A paixão é uma coisa que acontece inexplicavelmente e, por mais que se queira, às vezes não se consegue conquistar o amor de alguém.Nesse caso, é melhor abrir os olhos, sim, mas para ver outros meninos._

_**De Olho Nele**_

_**De 11 a 20 pontos**_

_Está tudo no meio.Se isso significa um progresso, ótimo.Se há um mês vocês nem se conheciam e agora já ficaram uma vez e tem trocado dois telefonemas por semana, parece que as coisas estão indo bem.Se não estão indo rápido do jeito que você gostaria ou se ele não se manifesta claramente, perceba que isso não significa que ele não goste de você._

_Para você entender bem o que se passa no coração de um menino, é necessário entender mais sobre ele.Há várias hipóteses para ele não demonstrar os próprios sentimentos: timidez, por insegurança ou simplesmente por que é um menino e tem uma forma diferente de dizer as coisas._

_Outra suposição a ser considerada é que ele está aproveitando para conhecer você melhor e ter certeza do que está sentindo.Enquanto isso, é melhor você esfriar a cabeça e aproveitar.A melhor coisa do mundo é você e ele descobrirem, juntos, que se gostam._

_**Olhos nos Olhos**_

_**De 21 a 30 pontos**_

_Parece que tem rolado um certo clima entre vocês.Pelo menos você tem interpretado assim.ÀS vezes o coração faz a gente enxergar as coisas como gostaríamos que fossem.Objetivamente, ele tem dado sinais de que considera você alguém especial, uma menina a quem quer muito bem.Mas atenção: para ele, todo esse carinho pode não passar de uma boa amizade.Se você está realmente apaixonada, não perca totalmente as esperanças.Algumas amizades com o tempo se transformam e viram namoro.Pode acontecer com vocês, desde que em algum momento você se abra e arrisque transformar as coisas._

_Se você, no entanto, tem segurança de que ele está afim de você, não precisava nem ter feito o teste.Provavelmente, sabe bem mais do que está no coração do menino do que tudo que foi testado aqui.Aproveite. _

O MEU RESULTADO DEU 30!

Colin, eu não acredito, ele é _tão_ fofo!

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Gina, você tem certeza de que, com a desculpa de que é um teste trouxa e tem que fazer suposições de como ele agiria, não andou manipulando o resultado pra que desse a pontuação máxima?

Por que eu não acho que vocês já ficaram algumas vezes, como você parece ter dito na c da 14.

De qualquer jeito, mesmo que tenha sido um resultado forjado, eu não poderia concordar mais.Vocês dois estão loucos um pelo outro!O teste disse exatamente o que eu quis dizer e você não ouviu: Você sabe que ele está afim, então pula em cima dele!

Nunca pensei que fosse ver Virgínia Weasley chamando Draco Malfoy de fofo.Nunca pensei que o mesmo "fofo" fosse convidar Virgínia Weasley para jantar. O mundo está de cabeça pra baixo!

Do mesmo jeito, eu estou TÃO feliz por você, amiga : D

Eu sabia que acabaria acontecendo algo!E ele parece estar tão apaixonado...Vou te dizer uma coisa, homens não se preocupam muito com encontros do jeito que o _seu homem_ parece se preocupar.

Mas você está com medo. Acho que tenho uma idéia que pode funcionar muito bem pra você.

Funcionou quando Simas estava com medo de engatar uma relação comigo por que eu sou homem.Acho que o mesmo deve acontecer com você, só que você está com medo por ele ser o Malfoy.

Por falar nisso, eu acho que não te contei...Simas e eu ficamos!

É, o Simas Finnigan, do sétimo ano.Ele pediu pra guardar segredo por que morre de medo que o amigo dele, Dino Thomas descubra.Ele tem uma paixonite secreta pelo Dino, só que eu nunca vi alguém mais conservador e homofóbico do que aquele amigo dele, cruz credo :-O

De qualquer modo, não me importo de ele nutrir essa paixonite.Eu também tenho a minha paixão não-realizável pelo Harry, então está tudo bem.Só preciso que você guarde segredo, eu totalmente não podia estar contando pra você.

Opa.A Sprout está vindo olhar minha samambaia-guerreira.Eu a apelidei de Xena.Se bem que você não deve saber o sentido irônico do nome da Xena...

Só saiba que ela se ofende se você a chamar apenas de Xena. É Xena, a Samambaia Guerreira.

Igual eu sou Colin, o Caçador de Bofes.

Já estou enrolando de novo.Daqui a pouco a Sprout confisca minha carta.

Depois da aula eu falo com você pessoalmente e mostro o truque contra medo.

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Hum. É, na verdade, eu chequei todas as respostas no fim do teste pra dar o que eu quero.Mas é isso o que todo normal mundo faz, eu sei disso!

E se ele me convidou, deve gostar de mim, não é?

Mas eu não vou nunca pular em cima dele, que saco!Eu já falei que morro de medo dele.

Por isso acho a sua idéia é genial!

Já estou mandando ao Draco a resposta do convite!

P.S: Simas, Simas, eu realmente nunca desconfiei dele...

Mentira.Dá muito na cara que ele é apaixonado pelo Dino.Mas vocês dois ficam fofos juntos!Desencana logo do Harry, Colin.

Ele é muito lesado, não dá futuro.

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Draco Malfoy

Só agora que você foi descobrir que eu sou louca?

Pra provar, eu aceito o seu convite. É um encontro de trabalho, não é?

Por que se não for também, tudo bem.Só estou perguntando por que vindo de você, estou tomando muito cuidado para não criar muitas expectativas e quebrar a cara, sabe?

Mas eu acho que tenho um jeito de vencermos o problema de sermos uma Weasley e um Malfoy.Você sabe, esse provavelmente é o maior problema nosso.Tenho medo de encontrar com você por isso.Por ser um Malfoy, você pode me tratar mal, e eu não quero estragar a imagem que tenho de você.

Acho que estou falando mais do que deveria.

Podemos fingir ser outras pessoas, o que acha?

Se formos outra pessoa, não vai haver mais a rivalidade familiar entre nós dois.Podemos ser, sei lá, Gracie e Glauco, e não sermos nem da grifinória nem da sonserina, e só por uma noite não agiríamos como nós mesmos.

Só por uma noite, agiremos como queremos, e não como devemos.

O que acha da idéia?

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Com a Gina Weasley, somente por ela ser Weasley, eu pretendia ter um encontro de trabalho.

Mas acho que com a Gracie eu, Glauco, posso sim, ter um encontro romântico. (levanta a sobrancelha considerando a idéia)

Na verdade, sua idéia é genial, Weas...Gracie.

Mas só uma coisa, Weasley.Você falou que tem medo de eu, Draco, te tratar mal.Eu sei que sou malvado e tudo mais, e que sua mãe devia falar que eu morava debaixo da cama pra te assustar, mas eu _nunca_ te trataria mal.

Pelo menos não agora que te conheço melhor.

Diga á Gracie que o Glauco está esperando ela na frente da estátua da jardineira manca, às oito horas, amanhã.

E ele diz que torce para que ela também goste de sorvete de baunilha. (sorriso)

* * *

N.A: Gostaram do capítulo?Este ficou graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaande...

E cheio de inutilidade que eu não resisti em por hehe...

A definição do champanhe rosé que o Draco deu não saiu da minha cabeça, eu tirei do livro "O Mais Completo Guia Sobre Vinho", do Philip Seldon.

O teste da Gina, como eu pus na N.A do meio do capítulo, também não fui eu que inventei, eu tire da minha edição da Capricho 50 testes, então se vocês quiserem fazer e o resultado disser que o garoto que vocês gostam não está nem aí pra vocês, não venham dizer que eu estou conspirando alguma coisa, heuheuehe...

A primeira poesia que apareceu no capítulo é de Camões, e a segunda é de Fernando Pessoa...Este Draco está muito romântico, hehehe...E, como disseram nos reviews, pseudo-intelectual : P

E se alguém souber o que é uma sociedade misógina, por favor, me explique, e explique pro Draco e pro Blaise também.Ninguém consegue entender a Gina: P

Agora que vim notar que este capítulo tem muita informação que foi pesquisada...Estão vendo, Caixa de Entrada também é cultura, heuheheue...

**Agradecimentos aos reviews:**

**Manu Black**

**Autora-**É, é, eu sei que tenho de tomar vergonha na cara e parar de ficar pondo besteiras não relacionadas á fic na fic...Mas eu não resisto!Neste capítulo, por exemplo, eu estava fazendo testes e comecei a pensar: "Ei, a Gina bem que poderia fazer esse aqui!"...O teste modificou alguma coisa no que acontece na fic?É certo que não...Mas de qualquer jeito, sempre se pode pular e ignorar as besteiras que a Duda fala''

E obrigada por dizer que eu escrevo bem!Uau!Fico honrada!

**Draco-Minha** fã?Pfuit!Mais uma!Daqui a pouco vão ter papparazzi entrando pela minha janela!

**Blaise-**Ei, minha fã!Comecei a ver que tenho muitas fãs...Acho que vou começar a comercializar bonequinhos em miniatura meus!Aposto que ia dar um dinheirão...Você iria comprar, não ia?

**Gabi Malfoy**

**Autora-Acabei** demorando mais de uma semana dessa vez o.o

Vou tentar não demorar mais... É que as minhas provas começaram de novo, eu não to tendo nem tempo de entrar no computador direito!

Preciso que a teoria se aplica mais que nunca!O sistema de provas tem de acabar para podermos dar maior vazão á nossa criatividade!(capota)

**Gina-** Errou feio!Ele não me beijou neste cap!Quem você acha que eu sou?Alguma piranha?Não, não, não, o Draco vai ter que trabalhar muito para conseguir algo de mim, eu sou uma moça de família (N.A: frase clássica de Gina u.u)!

E além do mais, o Draco não é abusadinho, essa é a idéia que as pessoas tem dele.Ele é um rapaz muito bom! (N.A: Como o amor pode deixar as pessoas cegas...)

E manda essa autora para de invadir a MINHA resposta! (N.A: Tá bom, tá bom...)

E celular é aqueles negócio que as pessoas usam pra jogar um joguinho de cobrinha?

Eu não sei por que usam aquilo.Ouvi falar que os trouxcas tem videogame, aquele negócio de celular tem joguinhos muito toscos comparados ao Atari (N.A: Aonde você está, filha?Década de 80?)

Arghhhh!Eu vou embora!É um desrespeito tremendo essa autora ficar aqui invadindo a MINHA nota!

(N.A: Vai com deus...)

**Draco-** Vou ver se danço alguma hora, vou ver...

E pra quê me pagar se eu já tenho dinheiro?

É simples!Para eu ter o prazer de ter mulheres colocando dinheiro na minha cueca!Já falei que essa é a minha maior fantasia?

O que acha de realizá-la?Lembre-se de me chamar de "Seu gigolô" e de por notas rechonchudas de cem!

**Blaise-**KiBoa é_ água sanitária_.Que gosto você acha que água sanitária tem?

Talvez não seja tão delicioso quanto você está pensando.

"Não leve a mal, mas ele é muito mais gostoso que você?"

Certo, minha janela está parecendo bem tentadora agora...

**Arwen Mione(Camy)**

Que bom que você gostou do capítulo!Acho que este ficou maior, apesar de também ter a enrolação do teste da Gina o.o

Agora me veio uma idéia...Por quê a Pantera Cor de Rosa é Cor de Rosa?Por quê não Pantera Azul?Pantera Verde?Pantera violeta com estrelinhas laranjas?Pantera Arco-Irís?

Devo dizer que talvez a pantera ser cor de rosa não deve ter sido uma estratégia de marketing muito boa...Afinal, os menininhos que assistiam o desenho deviam achar que a Pantera era coisa de gay...

Será que a Pantera Cor de Rosa era gay?

**Pansy-** Ah, lindinha, jura que você não vai mandar beijo para mim?

De qualquer jeito, estou agradecida por você.Por quê se você não tivesse citado a Chang no meio do review, eu não lembraria que a Chang é bem bonita e carente...

**Colin-** Reapareci neste capítulo!É muito bom quando vemos que as pessoas sentiram nossa falta, ainda mais uma pessoa tão querida para mim quanto você!Beijinhos para você, fofa!

**Blaise-** Hm...É, acho que posso rangar na tua casa algum dia...A comida dos elfos não é muito boa, se você quer saber.Ontem mesmo, quando eu comi aquele chucrute, me deu um... (Draco, quase vomitando, empurra Blaise pra longe)

**Draco-**Eu posso jantar na sua casa, com uma condição: MUITO PUDIM DE CHOCOLATE NA SOBREMESA!(afficionado por pudim modeON)

**Nicole weasley malfoy**

**Autora-**Você não gosta de imaginar nosso Draquinho rebolando?Eu imagino uma cena d-e-l-i-c-i-o-s-a, heuheue!

O pessoal fã de D/G daqui de bsb que eu conheço, conheci através desses dois locais (os endereços estão espaçados por causa do frescurento do fan fiction):

w w w . p o r t a l d r a c o e g i n a . c j b . n e t

O pessoal vive postando lá na caixinha, que é o nosso apelido carinhoso para a querida caixa de comentários do portal...O pessoal de lá comanda, eles são demais!

h t t p / d r a c o g i n a . p r o b o a r d s 4 1 . c o m /

O Fórum D/G!Lá também tem pessoas de bsb super demais!

E vale lembrar que todas nós de Brasília somos muito amigáveis e enturmantes, afinal é assim que pessoas de Brasília são, não é? (voz interior da Duda diz pra ela que todo mundo considera os brasilienses antipáticos, mas ela não liga por que é candanga e acha Brasília a melhor cidade do país)

E eu não sei quando vai rolar outro FEUPO...Mas pode deixar que quando rolar o FEUPO III eu aviso ; )

O Garoto da Casa Ao Lado pra mim é o livro mais perfeito da Meg, e olha que todos os livros dela são estupidamente maravilhosos e perfeitos!

A Mel é mesmo demais...Eu queria ser igual ela u.u

E pode continuar deixando reviews enormes!Eu amo reviews enormes!

**Draco-** Finalmente alguém que acha meus parênteses sexys!Por que é isso que eles são (sorriso sedutor)!

Já estava ficando fatigado (N.A: O Draco é xiuque, ele não fica cansado, fica fatigado o.o) desses ignorantes dizendo que meu jeito de escrever era afeminado!

Você é a salvação do mundo!Se jogarem um cometa na terra, vou escolher você para ser minha parceira de procriação da raça humana, ok?

**Blaise-** Qual é!Você é a segunda dizendo que eu não sou nada perto do Draco!Isso quando o óbvio é que eu sou muuuuuuuito mais gostoso!

ISSO SIM É INTRIGA DA OPOSIÇÃO!

**Cris Malfoy**

Foi difícil encontrar uma palavra para cada letra, e mais ainda escrever qualquer coisa sobre aquelas palavras...Imagina que originalmente eu estava pensando em escrever o alfabeto completo incluindo o W e o Y...O que eu poderia por com W?Willy Wonka?E com Y?Yoda?

E o que eu escreveria sobre eles que tivesse a ver com amor?"Mestre Yoda é a prova de que tamanho não é documento.O carinha é quase anão, manja muito da força, luta bem pra caramba com o sabre de luz, e manja ainda mais na cama com as mulheres!"?

O que é isso?Aposto que o Chewbacca manja muito mais do que o Yoda'' (Duda, que nem sabe se Cris sabe do que ela está falando, mas fala do mesmo jeito pq está muito empolgada pq o EP III e SW estréia quinta, e mal pode acreditar!)

Eita!É mesmo!Bafo, ou hálito, faltou!

A coisa era que só me vinha a palavra "bafo" na cabeça, e entre "bafo" e "beijo", preferi por "beijo" o.o

Mas acho que o Blaise não se preocupa com isso...Afinal, ele não deve ter bafo (eu acho u.u )

Pode deixar que seu nome é mencionado!Não pretendo burlar nenhuma lei autoral, exceto aquela que diz que o Draco é da J.K e não meu ''

O que achou deste cap?

**Caroline**

Uau!Obrigaaada pelos elogios!Me motiva a escrever ainda mais (ego inflado...continua enchendo, heheuehue)

Hehehe...Nhaai, acho que este cap ficou maiorzinho!Prometo que o próximo será GIGANTE, sem contar as respostas dos reviews...Eu já tenho ele aqui, e tem mais de 20 páginas ''

Eu sei que exagero nas N.As (se esconde debaixo da mesa)...Mas é que eu quero responder a todos os reviews, e eu geralmente me empolgo, heuheueheu...E espero poder responder um review seu para este cap 5!

**miaka**

**Autora-**O Blaise não é o Blaise sem ser narcisista, certo?Assim como o Draco não é o Draco sem ser mau!Fics com Dracos Bonzinhos definitivamente não são legais (Duda, que treme ao pensar que o _seu _Draco talvez esteja ficando _meigo_ demais)

E você gostou do Dicionário do Amor?O Blaise agradece!

**Blaise-** EIII, deixa que _eu mesmo_ agradeço!Muito obrigada!

Eu sei que tudo é verdade, pois afinal eu sou o mestre, e mestres não devem mentir para seus aprendizes a menos que queiram passar a perna nestes (o que eu não quero...A meta do Draco é ficar com a Weasley._A WEASLEY_!W-E-A-S-L-E-Y!)

E quanto a casar com você...Qual o dote que você me oferece?

Ah, e contrato nupcial, queridinha...Não pense que vai passar a mão no meu dinheiro ; )

**Pandora Riddle**

**Autora-**Hum...Neste cap não teve muito bem uma ação, foi mais uma troca de olhares com um Draco chupando manga, mas já é alguma coisa, não?

E que bom que você sabe que o Draco é meu!Mas, já que é seu aniversário (PARABÉEEENS), acho que posso emprestar ''

**Draco-**Qual é, virei produto comercializável agora?

De todo modo, eu topo...Acho que já disse em algum lugar que minha maior fantasia é mulheres pondo dinheiro na minha cueca e me chamando de gigolô...

Clube das Mulheres o suficiente para você?

**Dark-Bride**

UAU!

Preciso dizer que AMEI seu review?

Melhor fic carta-diário, etc?UAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Eu nunca fui a melhor em nada...Quero dizer, talvez já tenha sido a melhor na escola e ganhado o título de leitora do ano, mas nunca fui sei lá, uma esportista digna de medalha...E se escrever fics é um esporte, acho que você acabou de me ajudar a superar um complexo trauma da minha vida!OBRIGADAAAA!

(Duda que está com o ego tão inflado, mas TÃO INFLADO, que sai voando pelos céus igual á Tia Guida)

Ah, e escrever por meio de cartas é BEM mais fácil do que escrever normalmente...Eu já escrevi uma fic "normal", A Garota da Promessa, e escrever CdE é bem mais fácil...Talvez por quê seja comédia, mas tudo flui bem mais fácil!

Ah, e o Colin é gay na maioria das fics que eu leio o.o

Mas bom, outra coisa pra quê minha fic serviu, para mostrar o outro lado de Colin Creevey, heuheueh!

O que achou deste cap?

**Blaise-** Melhor auto-intitulação do ano?Só podia ser a melhor...Afinal, fui eu quem criei!

Autora-Não foi não, fui eu!

**Blaise-** Fui eu!

**Autora-** Fui eu!

(Continuam discutindo até um cometa acabar com a Terra)

**Thatyzinha Capa**

Eu almocei na minha vó hoje!Sem comparações a comida dela!Vós são sempre fofuchas, amo minha avó, e amo todas as avós do mundo!

O que achou deste cap?

E HAHAHAHAHAHHA!

Você deu um tapa na bunda dele!Deixa eu tentar beliscar!

(Duda belisca a bunda do Draco que está rebolando e se vira furioso para a Duda)

**Draco**-MAS QUE ABUSO É ESSE?

**Duda**-A Thatyzinha deu um tapa na sua bunda e você sorriu!

**Draco **- Mas ela é melhor do que você que fica me humilhando o tempo inteiro na sua fic!

(Draco volta a rebolar ignorando a Duda.E depois sou eu que humilho ele...)

**Gina**-Depende, se você me pagar bem mesmo... (mercenária mode ON)

Poção polissuco para provas?

Poções polissucos são muito amargas.Blergh.Posso tomar suco de limão?

Ah, mas aí não vai dar o efeito que você quer...Sinto muito, poções polissuco são sem condições.

Mas suco de limão é bom do mesmo jeito, então vou tomar um ''

Mas não tenha vergonha de dormir na aula...Se lembre da teoria ; )

**Nami Nayuuki**

É, ele não deixa repetir as letras...Esse fan fiction é um chato! (chuta o fan fiction, se é que isso é possível)

Acabou que não teve o jantar neste cap...Mas eu prometo ele pro próximo ''

O que achou deste cap?

Te dolo!

**Colin**- Eu apareci!Não precisa me chamar de maldito, se é para o bem geral da nação, digo que fico ; )

**Agente do Draco**- O Blaise diz que fica com você se você concordar em um ménage á trois...Eu, você e ele, que tal?

**Ana Bya Potter**

Huahauhaua...Eu tenho de tomar cuidado quando leio reviews, senão acabo ficando mesmo mais convencida que o Draco e o Blaise juntos!

Mas não deixa de deixar reviews por isso não, hein!Reviews motivam a escrever mais rápido XD

É, esse é o problema, pessoas que vão ao psicólogo devem dar nos nervos...Mas se bem que eu sou calma e não teria esse problema...

Meu maior problema mesmo seria o de começar a rir na cara do paciente, heueheuhehuehuhuehe

Hmm...Beijos não rolaram ainda neste capítulo : (((

O que achou deste capítulo?

**Suzi Loka**

Suuuuuuuzi!

Você simpatizou com a fic e não vive sem ela?(fica vermelha)

Valeeeeu!

E eu também tenho as procarias das provas...Aliás, foi por isso que demorei um pouco mais a por este cap no ar ¬¬

Vc sonhou com a fic?QUE MÁGICO!

Será uma profecia de que a Gina vai gostar dele um dia? (oh, eu juro que eu achava que a Gina era apaixonada pelo Snape!)

Cultura inútil comanda, não é?E realmente, é uma boa teoria que gays e cafajestes são os que melhores conhecem as melhores...Mas como este gay e este cafajeste foram feitos por uma mulher (a J.K), e estiveram em situações imaginadas por uma pirada (eu), talvez não devêssemos levar isso em conta u.u

Eu tbm odeio correntes, principalmente aquelas ENOOOOORMES que enchem seu e-mail todo!Dá vontade de se jogar do precipício qd vc vê o e-mail lotado por causa daquilo!Grr!

A minha TPM tbm é tristeza...Qd eu to de TPM começo a chorar por tudo...Eu de TPM qd n tenho motivos especias choro por meus motivos clássicos:

1.A vida ser desemocionante e não parecer em nada com o que eu sonho que ela seja

2.Não estar vivendo tudo ao máximo

3.Ser encalhada

4.Medo de ficar solteirona

Ou então eu simplesmente ponho "Stigmatized" ou "Íris", ou então "Everything" e começo a chorar enquanto escuto...

Então o que eu basicamente faço é chorar, chorar, chorar, chorar e...chorar!

Eu nem me lembro de ter visto a pantera direito, mas tudo bem, heueheuh...Acho que é uma boa teoria, afinal, não existem muitas panteras que sejam rosas, só podem ser animagos!

Ou então filhos da Pantera-Draco com a Pantera-Gina (piadinha infame ¬¬)

Huahauah...EU que escrevi não entendi o que a Gina falou, heuheu...É que misógina é uma palavra que as feministas sempre usam em seus discursos, e resolvi usar também, mesmo não sabendo o que significa o.o

Hhahahaha...Draco, o bode fofo!Eu acho o jeitinho pseudo-intelectual muito a cara dele...mesmo ele não sendo tãaao intelectual assim, hauahuaha...

Talvez só em quesitos trouxas o.o

Ele é um ser DiLua?A Luna ficou animada (mesmo que ela nem apareça na fic o.o)

Acho que é pra contra-balancear...Talvez garotas boazinhas encontrem o que faltam nelas nos malvados, e vice-versa...Feijão com arroz, miojo e salsicha...opostos se atraem e se completam! (algo que eu acho que toda D/G acredita u.uu)

HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH...Blaise e Colin?

Nhaaa...Ia ser desperdício de homem!

Eu vou ver se o Blaise largar um pouco de ser o ombro amigo para se ocupar de ser gostoso (apesar de eu já achar ele mega gostoso o.o)

Uma evolução lenta e demorada...que terá um fim?

Será que eles algum dia vão deixar de ser infantis?Eu vejo homens mais velhos e os acho tão maduros...Mas ai eu penso em quando eu tinha 9 anos e achava pessoas na faixa de 13 a 16 anos quase anciãs o.o

Hm.Action?Ainda não o.oo...

A Girafa ia ter de andar de cadeira de rodas (imagina uma girafa de cadeira de rodas)...Nhaaa, é mais fácil ela andar de muleta msm u.u

O pior é que meu corpo CONSPIRA MESMO contra mim!

Quer dizer que eu sou uma Gina?

CADE MEU DRACO?CADE?CADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

HAHAHA...Colin e Blaise fazendo fom-fom um no outro...(apenas imaginando u.u)

Huahaua...Ouvi falar que mulheres que tomam testosterona criam barba, e cai o cabelo..então elas ficam carecas e barbudas!(imaginando Lina e Suzi carecas e com barba)

O Colin tem um gosto...peculiar o.oo

E este cap, o q achou?

T dolu!

Beijos!

**Hannah**

Uauuu!Estou muito extremamente e loucamente psicoticamente feliz com os elogios!

Draco e Blaise tem egos muito grandes mesmo...Me pergunto como não ficaram gordos (isso pq sempre q falam de uma pessoa com ego inflado eu imagino essa pessoa inchando q nem balão, mesmo eu sabendo q n significa isso o.o)

Blaise não te conquistou?Ele já me lançou com as amarras da paixão (música da Thalia começa a tocar no fundo)!

Tomara que seu pai não te impeça de ler este cap u.uuu

O que achou dele?

**Mione G. Potter**

Eu O-D-E-I-O correntes principalmente aquelas no power point que ocupam todo o espaço pra falar aquelas mesmas coisas "mande isso para 1345642 pessoas se não você vai morrer solteirona e seca e um piano vai cair na sua cabeça"..¬¬

Eu também acho o Blaise fofo dando dicas para o Draco, mas as pessoas acham que o Blaise está APAIXONADO pelo Draco (chocada)!Só por que ele demonstra amizade pela cobrinha?

O "jantar de negócios" é só no próximo cap...Mas pelo menos o Colin voltou neste!

O que achou?

**Selene Malfoy**

Hehehe, eu também tenho esse problema com caps grandes...Mas eu adoro eles quando aparecem em dias de domingo quando eu estou com a tarde inteira sem ser interrompida!

Huahua...Dancing Draco's..(lembrando dos papos do Fórum)

Ainda impressionada com a idéia de um fã-clube -

**Lina Khane Athos**

**Autora**-Oiee Lina!

Minhas provas ainda estão ai!Já tive de Gramática, Literatura, Física, Química e Biologia, além de um teste de Matemática...Ainda faltam muitas provas pra fazer (dói a cabeça só de lembrar)

Você vai a filmes com sua professora de história?Uau!Minha relação com meus professores é "estritamente profissional"

Eu vi Cruzadas!O filme eh mt loko, mas com certeza, o que eu mais prestei atenção foi no lindo, gostoso, maravilhoso, tudo de bom Orlnado Bloom!

Um filme histórico q eu vi ontem MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITO BOM foi A Queda!As últimas horas de Hitler...É F-A-N-T-Á-S-T-I-C-O!

Que egoísmo, tsc tsc...(eu faria a mesma coisa u.u)

Mutualismo é muito louco...É romântico!(Cara declamando poesia: Você é o bichinho que alimenta meu cupim...)

Eu nunca assisti Hitch, mas o titulo do capitulo foi baseado no titulo do filme mesmo (e você foi a única a notar isso : p)

É mesmo, tem muitas poucas mulheres no poder!Por que existem tantos gênios e tão poucas gênias?

A sociedade machista oprime as mulheres geniais não permitindo que elas sejam reconhecidas e fazendo com que vivam na obscuridade.Que mundo cruel!Ohh!

Gays seriam os homens perfeitos...Se não fossem gays!

Talvez não exista O homem perfeito...Talvez exista um homem perfeito para cada um de nós que seja imperfeito aos olhos dos outros (olha para o Draco e olha para a Gina)

Metrossexuais...Meu avô ficou com raiva quando eu disse que ele era metrossexual...Mas o que uma cara que passa brilhantina no cabelo e os deixa impecavelmente penteados sem um fio arrepiado desde os vinte anos é?

A Marilia Gabriela DEFINITIVAMENTE é um ET...Vi uma entrevista dela e descobria que a mulher só come COMIDA CRUA!Não come carne, nem arroz, nem vegetais cozidos...Só comida crua!

Socorro, invasão alien!

Bactérias não precisam pagar passagem no avião pq elas pegam carona

Eu não sei, hoje em dia não se tem muita dança a dois.Quero dizer, tem, mas a dança a dois que eu falo é a musiquinha lenta e fofa, não...forró!

Forró não é romântico ¬¬

Acho que somos tão complicadas para eles quanto eles são para nós...E eles são BEEEEM complicados!

Ah, sim, dia dos namorados é uma data inventada pela Hershey's para vender bombons!Então sugiro que haja uma abolição do dia dos namorados e se institua um dia dos namorados diário!

E que não encha o bolso da Hershey's, basta das um cartãozinho fofo ''

Bem pensado, os cegos...Uns meses atrás fiz um projeto de fic em que o Draco era cego e a Gina era guia dele, mas como estava em uma fase muito comédia, engavetei o projeto...Talvez depois que Caixa de Entrada acabe eu desengavete o projeto u.u

O príncipe encantado não existe...Mas o fofo existe, não?

O Colin apareceu neste cap...E foi sensível...Só que além de tudo, foi sincero!

Gays podem ser sinceros demais às vezes o.o

Textos inúteis são sempre os melhores!Você lê, fica toda "UAUU!EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE TEM ISSO NA COMPOSIÇÃO DA COCA-COLA!" fica toda impressionada, mostra pra todo mundo, e no dia seguinte nem lembra que leu ''

Eu tenho um mooooooonte de livros de auto-ajuda que só ajudam a gastar o meu dinheiro, pq são inúteis, hauhauaha

**Colin**- Querida Lininha,

Você perguntou se tinha chances.E eu disse em que condições você tinha.Talvez tenha sido sincero demais, me desculpe!

Mas eu não te estereotipei!Devo lembrar que nós, os gays, somos os mais estereotipados por todos!Entendo você : (

Eu não fiz nada para te ofender, apenas dei minha sincera opinião.

Amigos?

Beijos,

Colin

**Autora**- Ahh obrigada pelo elogio!

Este capitulo não saiu tão rápido, mas enfim...Ele saiu!

E Bomba de Chocolate -

Me dá um pedaço? (sai correndo para pegar a bomba de chocolate da Lina)

**Kathy Malfoy**

Arranjar uma palavra pra cada letra do alfabeto e por um textinho pra ela é que foi difícil o.o..E que bom que o dicionário vai ser útil, ao menos para você mostrar pro seu namorado!E caramba, quantos irmãos!Seu namorado é corajoso, hehe!

Huahauah...Você leu na aula?Bom, o professor não pegou não, né?Por que se não eu me sentiria culpada!

Obrigada pelos elogios!

E não precisa ter medo de deixar reviews não!Estou honrada de você ter deixado um review na minha fic, e espero que deixe mais!É Ó-T-I-M-O receber reviews, adorei a sua!

O que achou deste cap?

**Princesa Chi**

É, eu sei que você tá enrolada T.T

Mas será sempre lembrada como a que muitas vezes evitou erros catastróficos (leia-se minha beta)

Tomara que você agarre seu ex..Calma, isso ficou feio..Tomara que você e seu ex reatem..agora ficou melhor!

Boa sorte pra você, nos estudos e em tudo mais''

To continuando a escrever '''

**Belial Malfoy **

Beli!Sério que você nunca riu tanto?Uau!

Ri mto com seu review...Cardeal do Sexo?

Mauauauauauauhahaha

(imaginando Blaise e Draco entrando no Vaticano, de apenas de batina)

O Blaise é uma pseudo-personalidade sua?

Por isso q eu te dolo e subseqüentemente dolo o Blaise!

Eu formulo as coisas na aula, mas são muitas poucas coisas que eu escrevo por lá, não gosto de escrever a mão o.o

E suas fic são maravilhosas, não são nada de pseudo ''

4 lugar de todos no primeiro ano? U-A-U :-o

Beli, quer trocar de mente?

**Nanda!**

Nossa, valeeeeeeeeeuuuuuu!

Q bom que você tá gostando da fic!Fico super feliz!Foi mal ter demorado um pouco mais com esse cap...Mas o que você achou dele?

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**

**BEIJOS!**


	7. Gracie e Glauco

**Capítulo 6- Gracie e Glauco**

De: Hermione Granger

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Gina, o que é que houve?

Pelo que o pessoal aqui da grifinória falou, você está trancada no banheiro das garotas há horas, e ninguém te vê.O Colin fica falando "É tudo minha culpa, é tudo minha culpa...", mas não explica o que está falando.Pra falar a verdade, acho que ele não está batendo bem as bolas, está quase tendo um ataque de nervoso.As unhas dele estão mais roídas que as do Harry.

O Rony com sua imaginação fértil já está começando a imaginar muitas possibilidades que eu nem tenho coragem de descrever, e está preocupado (Será que "preocupado" é a palavra exata? Talvez ciumento seja mais apropriada...).Harry está tentando fazer os deveres que você deixou incompleto para amanhã, e eu também estava (contra minha vontade, continuo absolutamente não concordando com o que você faz), mas achei melhor ver como você está.

Tá tudo bem?Eu estou preocupada.Se tiver acontecido algo, eu sei que há um jeito.Sempre há um jeito.Diz o que houve, que eu posso pesquisar pra você.Deve ter um livro, sobre o que quer que seja.

Só diz o que aconteceu, tá bem?

* * *

De: Parvati Patil 

Para: Virgínia Weasley

É por causa daquilo que você está trancada no banheiro da murta?

Como você é bobinha!

Você não deve dar ouvidos pra o que a Lilá falou, ela só estava com inveja, você sabe que ela é assim, não sabe?

De qualquer jeito, foi só inveja dela.Não tem motivo pra você estar assim trancada.

Você ficou linda, fofa!

P.S: Aquilo que eu disse sobre a Lilá, de ela ser invejosa, fica só entre a gente, Ok?

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley 

Para: Hermione Granger

Não precisa ficar preocupada.Nem procurar em livro nenhum.

Eu já estou ótima, é sério!Não tem nada em que você possa ajudar, mas obrigada pela preocupação.Diga para o Rony deixar de ser ciumento, não tem motivos.E agradeça ao Harry por estar fazendo o meu trabalho.

E quanto ao por que de eu estar aqui, eu temo, você vai acabar sabendo...

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Parvati Patil

Eu não estou assim por causa da Lilá.

Eu não dou a mínima pra o que a Lilá acha.

Cuide da sua vida antes de ficar fofocando da sua melhor amiga pra mim, tá _fofa?_

Ah.Obrigada pelo elogio.Só que eu não estou linda.Mas estou ficando conformada e me acostumando, o que me deixa melhor, se é que você quer saber.

* * *

De: Colin Creevey 

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Santos criadores do universo, eu sou um monstro!

Eu não acredito.Achei que ficou legal.Mas não queria te deixar assim. É tudo minha culpa, eu sei.As minhas intenções foram boas, eu juro!

Fiz questão de eu mesmo terminar pra você o dever do Malfoy.E vou ajudar em todo o resto que for preciso para o encontro de vocês ser demais.

Estou á horas procurando uma poção que ajude, mas não acho que tem.As poções que achei só funcionam em longo prazo.Não vai dar tempo!

Droga.Estou entrando em pânico.O ar está começando a faltar.Por favor, você não tem um saquinho para eu respirar dentro?

Inspira Expira Inspira Expira

Mas ficou legal, que tal tentar olhar por outro ângulo?Você está linda.

Droga de novo.Já estou tentando remediar a situação. É que eu estou muito frustrado, entende?Só espero que você me perdoe!Sabe como você é importante pra mim, não sabe?

Por favor, me perdoa!

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley 

Para: Colin Creevey

Eu não estou com raiva de você!Não precisa pedir desculpas!

Não é algo tão bobo como um corte de cabelo que vai abalar nossa amizade, seu bobão!Pode parar de ter ataque frenético, a Mione disse que você não parava repetir que foi tudo sua culpa na frente da porta do banheiro.Nem dá pra ouvir você tendo ataque frenético aqui de dentro.

É uma pena.Parece ser divertido.

Calma, estou só brincando!

E, aliás, eu não estou chorando que nem uma desesperada no banheiro.Tá certo, eu _estava_, mas me diga, que garota não choraria quando tem seu cabelo cortado três dedos acima do queixo, quase Joãozinho, quando ele chegava quase até a cintura?

É um choque tremendo.Quando olho pra o espelho vejo outra pessoa, uma pessoa que eu não conheço, e isso dá _medo._

Eu estou me achando parecida com um menino.Um menino não vai a um encontro com Draco Malfoy.Isso dá mais medo ainda.

Acho que vou morrer de tanto medo.Será que medo mata?Acho que pode dar infarto.Já ouvi pessoas que sofreram infarto por causa de um choque muito grande. É, eu acho que corro o risco de morrer por causa desse corte de cabelo.Chame uma ambulância agora!

E o que o Draco vai dizer quando me ver com esse cabelo?

Por isso que eu estou trancada aqui.Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, vai me ver com este cabelo curto.Eu posso muito bem ficar aqui até ele crescer.

Tenho certeza de que ninguém vai sentir falta de uma garota que agora mais parece um rato ruivo.

Não creio.Aposto que ele vai rir da minha cara.Ele é Draco Malfoy, quero dizer.Vai dar uma alta gargalhada e dizer o quanto eu sou ridícula.E eu vou ficar com cara de idiota.

Até a Murta aqui dentro do banheiro está rindo de mim.

Eu dei descarga nela, mas antes ela tinha dito que eu parecia uma cebola.Eu não entendi, mas tenho certeza que é algo bem ruim ser chamada de cebola.

Com licença, mas vou enfiar minha cabeça na privada agora e dar descarga.

* * *

De: Colin Creevey 

Para: Virgínia Weasley

A Murta é uma grande vaca invejosa.Ela nem está viva, como pode saber o que está na moda?

A Parvati está espalhando por aí que você está trancada porque cortou o cabelo.Rony ficou mais tranqüilo e Hermione começou a pesquisar que nem uma desesperada uma poção de crescimento.

Mas eu acho que mesmo com uma poção, você deveria deixar do jeito que está.Não é por que fui eu que cortei, mas está lindo!

Sério mesmo, todo aquele seu cabelão engolia a sua cara, e você ainda fazia questão de jogar ele todo em cima do rosto.Ficou bem melhor assim, dá pra ver o seu rosto sem nada vermelho entrando na frente, e ficou feminino.Não é por que o corte é curto que ele é masculino, sabe Gina?

E eu cortei por que você disse que queria ficar diferente para o encontro.Chocante, foi o que você falou.

Pois então!Quer algo mais chocante do que se livrar de montes e montes de cabelo?Ainda precisamos fazer algumas coisas para o encontro, claro, mas isso é a grande diferença.

Isso é a grande diferença entre a Gracie e a Gina, entende?Foi você quem disse que queria assumir outra personalidade, virar outra pessoa.

Então não precisa ficar com medo quando olhar no espelho e não se ver.Você só vai estar vendo a Gracie ; )

A Gracie que vai estar linda para o seu encontro mais à noite com Glauco.

* * *

De: Hermione Granger 

Para: Virgínia Weasley

A Parvati andou falando que você está trancada porque cortou o cabelo, e ficou horrível.

É verdade?Caramba, você é tão medrosa quanto seu irmão!

Saía logo daí, Gina!Isso é uma vergonha, tenho certeza que não está tão ruim como a Parvati fala.

Posso te contar um segredinho?Promete que não conta pra ninguém?

Quando eu estava no meu segundo ano, também me tranquei no banheiro da murta.Só que eu tinha pelos cobrindo TODA A MINHA CARA.

É, eu virei uma garota-loba.Então, faça-me o favor, saía logo daí e vá assistir às suas aulas do dia!

Não pode estar tão ruim assim.

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley 

Para: Hermione Granger

Diz isso por que ainda não me viu.

Acredite, _pode_ estar tão ruim assim.

P.S; Caramba, loba?Me fez sentir inferior, fresca e mesquinha.Golpe baixo.

Mas não foi o suficiente.

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley 

Para: Parvati Patil

PARA de espalhar que eu cortei o meu cabelo.Todo mundo deve estar me achando uma fresca, e eu NÃO SOU.

Não ligo pra o que você acha do meu visual, mas também não preciso da sua ajuda dizendo pra todo mundo que eu estou horrível, TUDO BEM?

Ou você para de ficar fofocando sobre mim, ou eu vou até a Lilá e conto pra ela que você a andou XINGANDO.

Não pense que pode pisar em mim o quanto quiser, Parvati.

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley 

Para: Colin Creevey

Sua carta me fez ficar melhor, de um certo modo.

Acho que não fica tão assustador saber que virei uma rata, sabendo que eu não sou eu, eu sou Gracie, e é a Gracie que é uma rata ruiva.

Não eu.

Soou confuso, mas funciona.Pensar que sou outra pessoa talvez seja o milagre do novo século.Pessoas culpadas por algum crime, por exemplo, podem pensar que quem cometeu o crime, na verdade, não foram elas, e sim o alter ego imaginário, fazendo delas pessoas inocentes.

E outra coisa, quem disse que eu sou realmente eu?Eu posso ser qualquer coisa!Se resolver que me chamo Florentina e resolver que moro na Itália, ninguém pode fazer nada sobre isso.Eu posso ser muito bem Gracie e nunca ter sido Gina.

Credo.Esse pensamento foi assustador.O de _eu_ não ser _eu_, quero dizer.

Mas vamos combinar, qualquer coisa de errado que eu fizer, não sou eu, é a Gracie.

E, se por algum acaso, eu pular em cima do Malfoy hoje à noite, não sou eu, é a Gracie...

Você também me fez lembrar que não basta cortar o cabelo pra virar a Gracie.Tem de ser chocante.

Lista de Prioridades.

1-Arranjar algum modo de emagrecer daqui para de noite.Será que não dá tempo de fazer uma poção?Se bem que vai ser mais fácil se eu pegar a cinta da Mione emprestada.

2-Arranjar maquiagem, já que eu não tenho nenhuma.Planejava pegar emprestado com a Parvati.Tenho de arranjar outro jeito pra isso...

3-Arranjar uma roupa que não seja calças largas, blusas largas, ou qualquer coisa larga.

Vou sair correndo do banheiro, daqui a um minuto, e não vou esperar por você.Não quero que ninguém me veja com meu novo corte de cabelo.

Vou correndo para o dormitório.Encontre-me por lá, e vamos ver o que podemos fazer para eu não ficar totalmente repulsiva.

Ah.Obrigada por me ajudar tanto neste encontro!É por você estar sempre disposto a faltar às aulas pra me consolar (não que isso seja um grande sacrifício, faltar às aulas quero dizer), que eu te adoro!

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy 

Para: Blaise Zabini

Cara, você não vai acreditar.A Weasley me fez uma proposta indecente.

Não, ela não pediu para que eu a tomasse como minha a noite inteira e a fizesse ir à loucura (eu sou capaz!) ou qualquer coisa do tipo.Embora, agora pensando no assunto, seria uma boa proposta.(sorriso pervertido)

A proposta não foi tão indecente, mas foi perto.Ela propôs que trocássemos de personalidade.Nos tornássemos outras pessoas.

Eu vou ser Glauco, e ela vai ser a Gracie.Não me culpe por este, nome brega (faz careta).Foi ela que escolheu.

Em todo caso, ela praticamente abriu caminho para que eu fizesse tudo o que eu quero.Por que, se não sou um Malfoy, e ela não é uma Weasley, não há mais empecilho nenhum entre a gente.

A Gracie não é uma amante de sangues-ruins nojenta, a Gracie é simplesmente uma ruiva vibrante e intensa.(sorri de lado)

Mas eu não sei.Queria aproveitar que agora eu não sou tecnicamente um Malfoy, e sim Glauco, e aproveitar para fazer tudo o que meu orgulho Malfoy impede.

Mesmo sabendo que depois que eu voltar a ser Draco Malfoy, eu vou me arrepender pra toda minha vida, e provavelmente vou tentar me enforcar pelo que possivelmente farei.

Alguma sugestão do que eu possa fazer?

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini 

Para: Draco Malfoy

Que tal beijar garotos?

Draco Malfoy nunca beijaria garotos.

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy 

Para: Blaise Zabini

Você está dando em cima de mim?Seu gay!

Eu sei que sou irresistível, mas estou avisando, fique _bem longe_ de mim.

Eu gosto de GAROTAS.

_Bem longe de mim, ouviu, sua bicha louca?_

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini 

Para: Draco Malfoy

Haha.Estava só brincando.Você sabe que meu negócio é garotas!

Nem em mil anos ia ficar com você.Nem com qualquer homem, meu negócio é outro.

Não sei como você pode pensar isso de mim!

Desconsiderando que eu sou um homem, não sei o que as garotas vêem nos garotos.Homens são feios.Elas são lindas, eu não sei, sou um _grande_ apreciador de mulheres.Simplesmente não consigo entender o que acontece na cabeça maluca delas!

O que eu realmente acho que você deveria mudar era seu jeito de ser.Deixar de usar tanta roupa de quem tá indo para um funeral, dar um sorriso de vez em quando, ser gentil, sabe?

Aposto como você nunca fez isso.Ser gentil e educado, eu quero dizer.Seria uma grande mudança, e não faria mal tentar só por uma noite.

Além do mais, a Weasley vai adorar.Lembra do que eu falei?

Mulheres gostam de caras que sejam, pelo que diz a definição delas, _fofos._

Tente ser um fofo por uma noite.

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy 

Para: Blaise Zabini

_Fofo?Draco Malfoy fofo?_

Eu sou mau!Eu sou sarcástico!Eu sou gostoso!E sexy!

Eu não sou _fofo_, pelos senhores do universo!

Quando eu falei de grandes mudanças, estava pensando em voltar a passar gel no cabelo, ou algo do tipo.Por que, vá lá, eu não preciso de tantas mudanças assim.Eu sou perfeito!

Francamente, que idéia mais ridícula!

P.S: É bom que esteja tudo pronto e perfeito para o jantar.

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini 

Para: Draco Malfoy

É só por uma noite, Draco.Você disse que queria algo que não poderia por ser um Malfoy (gel no cabelo não se encaixa aqui. Além do mais, você fica horrível de gel!), e ser gentil é exatamente o que você nunca seria.O que foi, está com medo de ficar viciado e virar o príncipe encantado pra sempre?

P.S: Sim, está tudo pronto para o jantar.Vinho rosé e sorvete de baunilha, arrumados.Tudo OK, capitão!

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy 

Para: Blaise Zabini

Eu nunca ficaria viciado em ser um bonzinho nojento.Sabe porque?

Pessoas boas geralmente são burras, essa é minha filosofia.Elas sempre agem por simples instinto e guiadas por aquilo que elas chamam de coragem.

A coragem é simplesmente quando você faz alguma coisa sem pensar muito bem nas conseqüências, por que pode ter certeza, se os corajosos pensassem no que pode acontecer, não seriam assim tão bravos.Por isso são burros, não sabem pensar.

A gente tem de estar sempre no limiar entre o bem e o mal.

E eu, como o deus que sou, estou _acima_ do bem e do mal.

Mas talvez, só por uma noite...

Só por uma noite eu vou ser o Glauco, só por uma noite eu vou ser realmente o que quero ser com a Weasley, só por uma noite vou ser (arght!) fofo.

Slytherin me mate depois disso.

* * *

De: Colin Creevey 

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Como está por ai?

Espero que não tenha interrompido alguma coisa.Caso você e o Malfoy estejam no maior amasso por aí...

Bom, assim que puder, me mande notícias!

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley 

Para: Colin Creevey

Amassos?

Bom, isso é uma coisa da qual, infelizmente, eu estou longe.

Cheguei aqui bem na hora marcada.Na verdade, cheguei até mais cedo.Tenho de admitir, estava muito ansiosa.

Muito ansiosa _mesmo_, eu quero dizer.Minhas mãos estavam tremendo, e eu podia sentir minha respiração falhar de nervoso.Se bem que isso deve ter sido por causa da cinta ultra-apertada da Hermione...

E eu esperava chegar antes do Malfoy.Mas não, pra minha surpresa ele já estava lá.

Estava recostado numa cadeira, com aquele ar blasé dele de cansado, muito lindo, devo dizer, até que ele se ajeitou e sorriu.

Eu nunca pensei que fosse vê-lo sorrir daquele jeito.Era tão...Falsamente simpático.Simplesmente não caía bem no rosto dele.Acho que fiquei muito acostumada com o sorriso irônico dele, aquele que só deixava um dos cantos da boca curvado, dando pra ele um ar totalmente charmoso.

O jeito que ele estava vestido também não era normal.Você que é um grande observador de moda deve entender.

Ele estava usando uma blusa azul clara, de mangas compridas brancas, e uma calça jeans que tinha algumas partes desbotadas bastante bonitas.

Eu não estou dizendo que ele não estava bonito, muito pelo contrário, parecia um daqueles modelos que vêm nos catálogos que chegam junto do Semanário das Bruxas.

Mas o caso é que não é algo que ele normalmente usaria, dado que ele se veste como um daqueles freqüentadores de cemitério esquisitos.Mas um freqüentador de cemitério com muito charme, diga-se de passagem.

E depois, quando ele foi me cumprimentar, tirou uma rosa de trás das costas e me ofereceu, ainda sorrindo.

Isso DEFINITIVAMENTE não é algo que ele faria.

Eu sei que você vai dar gritinhos de como isso é fofo...

Tá, isso foi legal da parte dele, eu nunca tinha ganhado uma rosa de ninguém.Mas isso estava, tipo assim, totalmente fora do que eu esperava para o encontro.

Ele me disse oi.Eu realizei que já era pra parar de ficar analisando o Malfoy dos pés a cabeça e começar a conversar algo.Mas quero dizer, estou tão acostumada com sempre que ele se refere a eu falar "Weasley" daquele jeito arrastado, que foi estranho ouvir um "Olá".Ainda mais um "Olá Gracie" do jeito que doce que ele falou.

E ele ainda disse que estava encantado em me conhecer.Eu não acredito, eu voltei para 1920!

Draco se curvou pra beijar minha mão, e com esse gesto inesperado eu dei um pulo pra trás, e ele acabou quase dando de cara no chão.

No entanto ele não me olhou com raiva, como normalmente faria.Olhou com um sorriso solidário pra mim.

Eu estava tendo dificuldades pra entrar no personagem, eu sei.E Draco parecia estar se adequando perfeitamente ao Glauco.

Mas é que eu passei dezesseis anos me acostumando com Virgínia, que fica meio difícil atender por Gracie.

Vi que ele estava esperando uma resposta, e achei engraçado ver uma coisa.

Draco estava meio que lutando contra si mesmo, por que uma de suas sobrancelhas estava levantando com aquele ar de impaciência dele, e ele insistia em continuar com aquele sorriso bobo na cara.

E então ele ficava com uma cara muito engraçada, metade contrariada e metade abobada.

Eu disse um "Olá Glauco", educada. Eu fui realmente infeliz na escolha desse nome.

Ele comentou sobre meu corte de cabelo, ainda com o sorriso na cara.Disse que gostou, e falou para sairmos para o jantar.

Ele deu o braço esquerdo, e eu não entendi muito bem, só depois que fui perceber que era para ir de braços dados com ele.Se ele estava impaciente, ele não demonstrou, esperou com o braço no ar pacientemente até eu me tocar e dar o braço pra ele.

Então fomos, de braços dados, até onde seria o jantar.Até que ele me parou, perto do portal principal, e eu fiquei me perguntando se ali era o lugar do jantar.Quero dizer, não tinha mesas por ali nem nada.

Ele me mandou fechar os olhos, com um ar divertido.E eu; abobada com o que ele estava pedindo, não fechei, só virei pra ele e falei um "Ahn", bem abobalhado.

É, eu sei Colin, não precisa me dizer, eu estava muito tapada.

E, como eu não fechava os olhos, Draco mesmo o tapou, e me fez andar.Quando ele tirou as mãos, e deixou minha visão livre, eu vi que o jardim.

Mas era diferente, o jardim estava cheio de luzinhas entre os arbustos que estavam por ali, e tinha uma mesa com uma toalha branca no meio, com duas cadeiras, e uma vela no centro.

Muito romântico, e eu duvidei que tivesse sido ele quem fez tudo aquilo.

Ele puxou uma cadeira pra eu sentar, e logo em seguida sentou também.Estava sorrindo.Eu estava começando a ficar realmente incomodada com a quantidade de sorrisos dele naquela noite, era algo estranhamente falso e não combinava com ele.

Logo um garçom, que parecia ser um aluno da sonserina, chegou perto da nossa mesa, e Draco pediu que ele trouxesse o vinho.

Começou então a conversar comigo.Sinceramente, o que importa o que eu acho do novo ministro da magia?Eu nem voto mesmo!

Mas foi sobre isso que conversamos.Política, quadribol, grupos musicais, A NOITE INTEIRA.

Sério, eu não estava agüentando.Eu tinha a idéia, vergonhosa eu sei, de pular em cima dele hoje.Culpa sua, Colin, que ficou pentelhando isso na minha orelha.

Mas era de se esperar que o Draco, que sempre pareceu um tarado, atacasse.Mas não foi o que aconteceu.O garçom veio de novo com o vinho, veio depois com a comida, e nada._Absolutamente nadinha_.Nenhuma cantada, nada que fosse meramente provocativo por minha parte ou por parte dele.Entreguei o dever de casa dele, ele elogiou o meu trabalho, encomendou um trabalho novo de transfiguração, e depois voltou a ser o chato do Glauco de novo.

Eu já estava começando a ficar seriamente impaciente com aquele papo besta sobre a situação dos caldeirões em Londres, se é que era disso que estávamos falando...

Eu só conseguia pensar mesmo era em quando ele ia dar um daqueles sorrisos de pudim pra mim e me agarrar.

A distância que nos separava era relativamente pequena, uma mesa, e se ele quisesse, poderia me agarrar.E uma voz dentro de mim falava: "Agarra ele AGORA!", mas eu simplesmente sabia que nunca faria isso, ainda mais se ele parecia, no momento, tão leso.

E quando eu estava pensando em como eu me odiava por querer atacar Draco Malfoy, ele falou algo e que eu não consegui escutar.Repetiu umas três vezes, e então eu finalmente entendi que ele queria dançar comigo.

É, eu sei que eu sou lesada.

Foi então que eu olhei em volta, e vi que o garçom, que na verdade era um aluno da sonserina, estava tocando violino para nós dois.Malfoy me pegou pela mão e me puxou pra dançar.

Isso foi estranho.Foi bom, mas foi estranho.Era como se não fosse ele, sabe?Como se Draco fosse um daqueles atores de teatro daquelas trupes itinerantes fajutas, e estivesse só fingindo ser algum tipo de príncipe encantado, ou sei lá o que era que ele estava fingindo ser.

Eu não sei se quero o Glauco, ator de trupe.Acho que quero o Draco, com seu sorriso de pudim.

Mas foi bom sentir ele me guiando enquanto dançávamos, ele não era o maior pé de valsa, mas pelo menos não pisou no meu pé.Parecia mesmo um príncipe.

Não houve muitas conversinhas ao pé do ouvido.Eu fiquei lá, apenas movendo os pés, sentindo ele.Posso dizer que pra mim, esse foi o melhor momento do jantar.

Draco não estava usando aquele sorriso de bobo-alegre àquela hora.Estava de olhos fechados, cara fechada, e parecia estar compenetrado em alguma coisa.

Muito sexy.

Por isso, eu prefiro dançar lento.A gente não precisa ficar contando os passos, e é mais gostoso por que você fica com a cabeça encostada sentindo o cheiro da pessoa, nem precisa se mexer.

Eu não queria separar dele.Senti-me mais confortável àquela hora do que em qualquer outra parte do jantar.Não precisava pensar muito.Na verdade, não era mesmo nada complicado.

Isso por que, naquela hora, éramos Draco e Gina.

Virarmos Glauco e Gracie foi feito para nos fazer sentir mais confortável, mas o estranho foi que eu me senti melhor sendo eu mesma.

Mas não vou tirar seu mérito pelo método do alter ego Colin, ser Gracie me ajudou bastante a aceitar meu novo corte de cabelo!

Eu queria ficar ali, dançando, pelo resto da noite.Mexer os pés não era muito trabalhoso, e dançar era mais agradável do que conversar.Só que o violinista acabou de tocar o violino, curvou-se de um jeito engraçado, como que fazia uma palhaçada, eu e Draco aplaudimos e ele foi embora.

Sentamo-nos de novo, mas dessa vez em cima da mesa já estava a sobremesa!

Ele me ofereceu o sorvete de baunilha sorrindo o sorriso de bobo-alegre.E eu não pude evitar sorrir também.Não se podia fazer qualquer outra coisa, quando se tem sorvete de baunilha na frente.

Tem garotas que dizem que se um garoto as quer conquistar, tem de fazer uma serenata de amor, ou qualquer besteira do não, basta sorvete de baunilha.

Por isso que eu acho que nasci na família certa, já que eu não custo muito caro, se você quer saber.

Foi uma cena bonitinha, pois era uma taça só para nós dois.Pobre Draco...

Precisa dizer que eu ataquei o sorvete?Não sobrou nem cheiro pra ele.

Bom, eu devo ter ficado toda suja, mas tudo bem, pelo sorvete se faz de tudo.

Ele estava com um daqueles sorrisos de pudim na cara, e eu me senti estremecer.Aquele sorriso era realmente tentador, muito diferente do que ele estava sendo pelo resto da noite.

Eu vi que ele estava aproximando da minha cadeira, e achei que finalmente ia acontecer.Ele pos a mão na minha cintura e aproximou o rosto de mim.

Então eu senti algo estalar.Pra falar a verdade, senti algo _arrebentar_.

E um a um, fui sentindo cada cordão que prendia minha cinta ir arrebentando.Acho que realmente comi sorvete demais, e agora parecia que minha pança inchada estava explodindo com tudo!

Ah meus senhores do universo, ele ia ver minha pança estufada!

Afastei-me num pulo da mão do Draco, que estava perigosamente próxima da minha cintura.Tive de fugir dele por um longo tempo, sem deixá-lo nem ao menos se aproximar da minha cintura, até conseguir uma hora pra ir ao banheiro e tirar aquela porcaria.Hermione vai me matar quando souber que eu acabei com a cinta dela!

Depois do fim do sorvete, alguma pouca conversa, e uma licença para ir ao banheiro tirar aquela cinta, Draco se levantou e se ofereceu para me acompanhar até o castelo.Fomos juntos, e quando chegamos lá nos despedimos.

Estava deserto o Salão Principal, e acho que até o Filch já tinha ido dormir.Draco encostou de leve os lábios em mim e foi para seu dormitório.

É isso.Isso foi o _primeiro beijo de toda a minha vida_.O meu primeiro beijo foi a PORCARIA DE UM SELINHO!

Eu tenho que dizer que esperava mais._Muito mais_.Esperava ser olhada como pudim do almoço e ser beijada como se nunca houvesse amanhã.Mas tudo que eu recebi foi a droga de um selinho!

Aquele não era o Draco._Não pode ser_.O Glauco encarnou _violentamente _nele.

Vou começar a acreditar naquela gente que diz que foi possuída pelo demônio e sai rosnando por aí!

Diga-me aonde foram parar os sorrisos sarcásticos, a fala provocante, o gestual de quem se acha, me diga aonde foi parar _o amante de pudins_?

Estou ficando doente.Sei que você já deve estar dormindo e cansado de esperar pela minha resposta, por isso parei no meio desse salão comunal deserto pra escrever logo pra você.

E contei tudo nos mínimos detalhes.Não faltou nada.Estou quase começando a fazer de você o meu diário.

Então, querido diário, me diga o quê que eu faço, por que eu estou _perdendo a minha mente_!

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini 

Para: Draco Malfoy

Você saiu correndo tão depressa e emburrado depois que se despediu da Weasley que nem deu tempo de eu perguntar pra você o que diabos foi que aconteceu.

Eu toquei violino.Eu fui garçom.Eu implorei para os elfos que eles me dessem a porcaria do vinho rosé e do sorvete de baunilha.E vou repetir: EU TOQUEI VIOLINO!

Tudo isso para vocês se agarrarem.E vocês não se agarraram!

Afinal, você é um homem ou é um rato?

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy 

Para: Blaise Zabini

Eu sou um garoto. (sorriso irônico)

E não venha me cobrar nada!

Eu agi direitinho como a merda de um príncipe encantado.Eu fiquei sorrindo que nem um retardado.Eu manchei o nome da minha família e de todos os meus antepassados!

Você quer saber de uma coisa?Não me senti _nenhum pouco_ confortável em agir daquele jeito.Sentia-me patético o tempo todo.Talvez por quê agir daquele jeito fosse _mesmo_ patético.

Toda essa humilhação pra nada...

Como você mesmo disse, não nos agarramos.Aposto que nos agarraríamos se eu agisse como Draco, e ela parasse de agir como Gracie.

Por que cara, a Gracie era _muito_ esquisita.Ela ficava parecendo uma tapada o tempo todo.Mas o que foi mais horrível foi o jeito como ela estava vestida.(faz careta de desprezo)

Não, ela não estava feia.Pelo contrário, estava muito bonita.Era uma das garotas mais bonitas que eu já vi _em toda a minha vida_.Mas não estava se vestindo como a Gina se vestiria, e isso foi suficiente.

Quero dizer, a Gina nunca usaria aquelas sandálias de saltos altíssimos, aquela blusa decotada, e aquela saia cor de rosa choque.Ela estava justamente vestida como uma das muitas outras garotas de Hogwarts que vivem pela moda!

E definitivamente ela não devia ter cortado o cabelo.Será que ela nunca ouviu falar que garotos gostam de garotas com o cabelo bem comprido?

Fica mais sexy... (sorri de lado)

Em todo caso, não era a Weasley ali.Não era a garota que não dava a mínima para a opinião dos outros e usava roupas largas.Não era vibrante nem intensa.Nada de Weasley, apenas a Gracie.

A Weasley só apareceu na hora do sorvete.Ela comeu tudo e não deixou nada pra mim.Ficou com a boca toda melada e eu senti vontade de limpar com a minha.(sorriso pervertido)

Tanto que eu até tentei agarrar ela em um surto Malfoyniano dos deuses que aconteceu no meio da noite, mas aconteceu alguma coisa que ela deu um pulo que parecia um sapo gigante, e parecia se esquivar de mim toda vez que eu chegava perto dela, como se eu estivesse cheio de perebas contagiosas e ela tivesse medo de contrair.

Mas apesar de todo o jantar ter sido horrível, eu acho que foi bom a parte de dançar.Você toca violino muito bem.

Mas não se acostume comigo te elogiando, ouviu Blaise? (sorri de lado)

Só que no fim da noite, não tinha clima nenhum entre mim e a Weasley.Ouve mais clima em nossas cartas do que nesse jantar.Dei um selinho só pra me despedir, por que ali não sentia como se ela fosse a Weasley.Não sentia vontade nenhuma de beijá-la.

Só sentia vontade de me despedir da tapada da Gracie e de deixar de ser o idiota-encantado do Glauco.

Acho que ainda quero a Weasley, _se ela for o que era nas cartas._E quero sendo _um Malfoy_ e conservando minha honra e orgulho.

Aposto que se eu tivesse agido como mim mesmo estaríamos aqui no meu quarto.

Afinal, podem resistir ao príncipe encantado fofo, mas a Draco Malfoy, elas nunca resistem!

* * *

De: Colin Creevey 

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Deixa ver se eu captei, ele agiu como um gentleman a noite inteira, e você não gostou disso?

Você preferia que ele fosse grosso, ficasse te despindo visualmente, fazendo provocações malucas, sorrindo como um maníaco sexual e te olhando como um pudim?

Eu realmente, _realmente _não te entendo :-O

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Virgínia Weasley

E então, Weasley?(ergue uma sobrancelha)

Sorvete de baunilha aprovado?

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley 

Para: Draco Malfoy

Sorvete de baunilha aprovado.Glauco reprovado.

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy 

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Glauco reprovado?

Pensei que você queria alguém como certinho, careta...Patético.(faz uma careta)

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley 

Para: Draco Malfoy

Você realmente não sabe o que eu quero...

Não gosto do Glauco.Prefiro o Draco.

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy 

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Também não gosto da Gracie.

(sorri de lado)

A Gina é _muito _melhor.

* * *

**N.A:**Tomara que esse jantar não tenha sido uma decepção muito grande para vocês! 

Estou até me sentindo culpada por ter demorado tanto e nem ter algo altamente fofo para por!Desculpem!

Achei o significado de Misógina!Viva!Graças as amadas leitoras que me deram ele, hehehe

É o seguinte:Horror as mulheres, ao casamento, a coisas novas...A, vocês entenderam XD XD

Vamos aos agradecimentos dos reviews então!

**Manu Black**

Hm...Beijo não saiu, saiu selinho, serve?

Blaise e Colin?o.O

Vou anotar essa sugestão, heuehue!

Valeu pelos elogios!E o Draco tá recebendo o beijo...e tá mandando outro!

**Thatyzinha Capa**

Ah!Eu amo essa poesia, é muito linda!

Só que eu não sei ela decorada então não dá pra pichar minha carteira com ela...Mas minha carteira também tá pichada, especialmente com escritos de: Sra. Draco Malfoy, huahuahau...

Tomara que você tenha gostado deste cap!

**Gina-**Não vou prestar suas provas.Estou muito deprimida com o jantar...A gente finalmente se encontrou, e você viu o que aconteceu?Hunf!Protesto!

**Draco-**O Dancing Draco's vai entrar em greve até que essa autora me tire da seca (segurando placa: Draco tá na seca)

**Miaka**

Ah, obrigada!

É, eles se gostam mesmo, acho...E você adivinhou justamente o que acontecerá em um futuro próximo, sobre Colin e Blaise...Mas não espalha não, hein?

Ah, e vou passar na sua fic, é só eu arranjar um pouco de tempo!Estou sem tempo pra nada, não dá pra atualizar a fic com freqüência, todas as fics atualizaram e eu não li nada, estou totalmente sufocada...

Mas você pode ter certeza que eu vou ler, afinal uma leitora leal que sempre deixa review merece que os autores sejam leais tbm!

**Belial Malfoy**

Acabou nem dando pra gente ver SW juntas...Mas teve o Kodama, ao menos!Viva!

Ah, valeu pela ajuda com o misógina..Eu realmente não sabia o que significava o.O

E quero sua mente sim! (sai correndo e rouba a mente da Beli)

Haha...Um Harém eh msm mais adequado : P

O que achou deste cap?

**Caroline**

Eu não posso evitar de me empolgar nas respostas, especialmente quando recebo reviews tão legais quanto o seu!

Obrigada pelo elogio!Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo, apesar de não ter a action que todos pensavam que ia ter, heuheueh...

**Selene Malfoy**

Ah, acabou não tendo action...Mas eu prometo que um dia terá!

Eu também quero o Blaise pra mim! (agarra o Blaise)

Eu tenho orkut!Mas quanto a foto...Não acha melhor uma foto de um Draco e de uma Gina do que a minha não? (vermelha feito pimentão)

O que achou deste cap?

**Hannah**

O capítulo foi grande, e teve jantar!

Obrigada pelos elogios!

Uma vez eu fiquei até cinco da manhã no MSN...Mas minha mãe não sabia disso, é claro ; )

Ah...E eu sempre desconfiei do Simas com o Dino, assim como sempre desconfiei do Colin com sua obsessão pelo Harry, hauhauauhahu

**Lindinham**

Hahaha...Obrigada!Ela conheceu o lado dançarino dele, mas não tão rebolativo assim, muahahah

Ahhhnn...não foi bem um beeeijo, mas foi um selinho o.O

Blaise e Colin?Este casal está ganhando forças, hehehe!

Vou anotar a sugestão XD

O que achou deste cap?

**Lina Khane Athos**

De:Duda

Para:Lina

Ah, como eu queria que existissem garotos poetas como o Draco!Mas o que fazem poesias, nem fazem sobre amor, snif...

Eu provavelmente namoraria com Fernando Pessoa se ele fosse da minha época : P

E prometo que o Draco vai mostrar bem mais seu lado "artístico", hehe

Hahahha...adorei essa do Midway, muahaha...Eu adoro essa poesia, mas minhas amigas acham ela idiota só por que só fala de uma pedra...mas é mais do que uma pedra no meio do caminho, é a vida!

Realmente, nomes de capítulo são difíceis, eu sempre tenho dificuldades com eles!Escrever o capítulo não é nada perto de escolher um nome!

Ah, eu acho que ele ainda não percebeu que gosta dela pq nessa fic ele é burro, hauahua...

Ah, ele não pode estragar, mas pode descarregar!É um risco bem grande!

Eu nunca vi o clube das desquitadas o.O

Mas segundo sua classificação, acho que também sou uma degustadora de textos!

Ah, eu já tentei criar uma segunda personalidade pra mim...Só que os traços da antiga Duda continuavam na minha personalidade, grr...

(Colin olha para Lina durona-sensível.Franze os olhos.Não acredita no que vê.Tenta se convencer de que é verdade mesmo...Será que ele chegou no céu?)

Ah, obrigada pela explicação do misógina!Foi bastante útil, eu realmente não sabia o que significava!

É mesmo, gênias são abafadas...Como você explica não terem me descoberto ainda? (gotão)

Ah, vc viu o livro novo do diário da princesa?Comprei o meu ontem!

Certo, vou voltar agora para meu Michael Moscovitz!

**Nicole weasley malfoy**

Acabou que não rolou action não...snif...

Só sei que se tivesse um Draco debaixo da minha cama, eu com certeza teria uma reação muito diferente do medo também, muahahah...

Mas não adianta, q ele já te escolheu como ajudante da salvação do mundo ¬¬

Aproveita ele!

O que achou deste cap?

**Blaise-** Quarto lugar?Quarto?

E se formos contar que o Snape que tem milhões de comunidades no orkut, eu to em quinto!O mundo está perdido!

Aliás, por que as fãs do Snape teimam em achar que ele vai lavar o cabelo algum dia?Fala Sério!

**Gabi Malfoy**

Acabei demorando um pouco neste também...Mas um dia chega, hehehe!

Tomara que você tenha gostado deste cap!

**Gina-**Ele não é abusadinho não!Viu como ele foi respeitoso neste capítulo?Respeitoso em excesso, quero dizer.EXIJO OLHARES DE PUDIM!

**Draco-**Mas só vou ficar de cueca se você por dinheiro nelas...Preciso de dinheiro trouxa sim, pra comprar playboys...Playboys são bem melhores que as playbruxos por que... (Duda cala a boca de draco que começa a falar besteira)

**Blaise-**Eu não me jogo da janela se você aceitar ser minha diarista...Sabe como é, elfos estão meio folgados e você parece com um... (Duda joga Blaise pela janela)

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**

Que bom que você gosta de capítulos grandes!Por que este ainda foi maior que o anterior, hehehe...

O capítulo não teve beijo...Mas teve sorvete de baunilha!

O que achou dele?

**SuZi LoKa**

Suziii!Sim, esse capitulo é ainda maior!Viva!

Eu manipulo praticamente todos os testes que faço, por isso não confio neles, eheheheh...Acho que não tem pessoa 100 sincera nesses testes o.o

Ah, Gracie e Glauco foi ao acaso mesmo, foi o primeiro nome que veio na cabeça, hahaha...Mas depois olhei para "Glauco" e fiquei pensando onde é que eu estava com a cabeça ao dar esse nome pro Draco, o.O

(foge do ataque de jujubas por que não teve action...)

Hahaha...Ele é perturbado mesmo...Tem um capitulo que eu prometo que está por vir que ele mostra bem sua perturbação mental, hauahua...Afinal, gênios tem que ser perturbados!

Ah, eu adoooooro qd vc elogia a fic, não se engane pelo meu corpo traidor que fica vermelho!Pode continuar elogiando, hauhauahaua...

Huahuahauahau...eh mesmo, Pantera cor de rosa eh filha da pantera draco e gina!Já falei que adoro suas piadinhas infames?

Ia ser bom, só que a Luna acabou nem aparecendo na fic...Nem tive como encaixar ela, o que eh uma pena, já que eu adoro as loucaras dela (parece alguém que eu conheço...EU!)

Tbm acho pudim de chocolate melhor do que sorvete de baunilha...acho que por que tem chocolate, heheheh

Não teve beijo com gostinho de baunilha, mas teve vontade da parte do Draco, muahahah

O que achou deste cap?

**Dark Bride**

Amei seu review!

Ah, você leu GdP?Ahh!Uma leitora antiga!Vivaaa!

Dá pra ver que essa tá num estilo bem diferente de GdP, né?Acho que GdP é mais dramática...Já essa, nem precisa comentar, muahahaha...

Eu tinha acreditado, e comecei a repensar no capitulo inteiro por causa da sua brincadeira de primeiro de abril!Gah! (capota)

O melhor capítulo?Ah, valeu!Tomara que eu tenha superado com esse, muahahaha...

E eu não sei se gosto muito do Harry, concordo com a Gina, acho ele meio lesado : P

Climão?Eu só sei que os dois andam meio aficcionados por pudim, huahua

E não sei se queria ser a tempestade, prefiro ser a Jane Grey e ficar com o Ciclope (gatooooooooooooooooooo)

Uma coisa séria pra contar sobre GdP?O quê?

Vou Deixar de enrolar por aqui para que você possa falar logo!Beijos!

**Hanninha Granger**

Obrigada!O que achou deste capítulo?

**Allie Fowl**

Obrigada!Eu adoro escrever desse jeito, é tão mais fácil, heheh...

Aliás, você viu o novo livro da Meg, o novo do diário da princesa?A princesa em rosa-shocking!Eu comprei ontem e não consigo desgrudar dele!

Eu quero um Michael!Gaaah!

Hehehe...Eu só consigo imaginar o Colin sendo gay, heheheh...

Mas o Draco é meu, ouviu bem?

Mas eu empresto se você deixar um review pra este cap (olha a chantagem...)!

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**

**BEIJOS!**


	8. A Música da Negação

**Capítulo 7-Música da Negação**

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Agora que li sua mensagem fiquei meio que pensando: Ele foi mesmo um gentleman.O que há de errado comigo?E o que há de errado com ele?

Tudo bem, ele era o Glauco àquela hora.E depois ele me enviou uma carta falando que me preferia em relação a Gracie.

Mas agora fiquei com uma idéia na cabeça.

Tem de haver algo errado, simplesmente tem.Nenhuma cantada, nenhuma provocação, nada por parte dele.

Será que sou tão horrível assim?

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Para de fazer drama.

Você sabe que era só a atitude dos personagens.Podemos dizer que o Glauco era, como posso dizer, mais recatado...

E, bom, há algo errado.Você gosta do Malfoy.Só do Malfoy, do jeito Malfoy, com os defeitos todinhos de Malfoy, por mais estranho que pareça.

Isso é errado.Pra mim, claro, por que pra você é certo. É relativo, depende de cada um.

Então, já que é relativo, não se importe com o que os outros acham.Se jogue, amiga ; )

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

A questão não é me preocupar com o que os outros pensam.Você sabe muito bem que eu nunca liguei pra essa besteira.

A questão é o que _eu _acho certo ou errado.

E eu sei que é errado.Ninguém me disse isso, ou talvez tenham dito, mas é uma verdade que eu reconheço.

E, além disso, ele não gosta de mim.Eu vivo confundindo as coisas.Eu estou confusa neste exato momento!

Por quê tudo tem que ser complicado?

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Por que você quer complicar.

Ele gosta de você.Ele mudou por você aquele dia, pelo menos é o que eu acho que aconteceu.

Você só tem de deixar bem claro que não quer que ele mude; )

E quanto a ser certo ou errado pra você, não acho que você tenha muita escolha.Olha só esse trecho de um artigo trouxa que eu achei:

"_Pitágoras da Samos, filósofo da antigüidade, entendia não só dos números, os quais afirmou ser a essência das coisas, mas também da música, que embala em todo o universo e todos os seus pontos, qualquer matéria, seja esta solitária ou em companhia de seus pares. _

_Pitágoras afirmava que, tudo o que se movimenta produz um som, e desta maneira nos revelava como o mundo dos espíritos se projeta no universo, tanto no interior dos corpos dos homens e dos animais, como fora dele. E que através da história sabemos como os que vivem perdidos pela natureza, se embalam nos cálices de vinho de Baco, e acabam esquecendo o mundo dos deuses e perdidos acabam por enveredar em nossos corpos, seja em nosso dia de nascimento, ou em outro momento qualquer que sua natureza lhes convém._

_Tudo foi analisado pelo homem em relação ao amor, este mesmo homem que não levou em conta que em qualquer momento de paixão, o que nos faz lembrar de nosso ser amado são as músicas._

_E é exatamente este o motivo da atração à primeira vista entre duas pessoas, e que pode durar eternamente, a música, pois a lei universal descrita por Pitágoras, de que tudo que se move produz um som, serve também para nossas células._

_Quando duas pessoas se encontram, e a música produzida por suas células se combina, elas se embalam através do coração e de suas mentes, e este sentimento pode se perpetuar pela vida toda. _

_Resumindo, cada um de nós tem uma música dentro de si. Quando esta música combina com a de alguém, não tem jeito, é amor à primeira vista._

_É muito fácil de se ver e entender dessa música na prática. Basta que para isso observemos o comportamento dos animais, como é o caso dos cisnes. Na época de acasalamento, eles diferentemente dos seres humanos podem escutar esta música universal, e por isso dançam uniformemente o som divino do amor._

_Nota: O amor independe, por este motivo, de quaisquer condições sociais, religiosas e até mesmo de gênero, ou seja, o amor pode acontecer entre homens e mulheres, mulheres e mulheres e homens e homens''. _

Está vendo?Não é sua culpa!

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Eu já deixei isso claro.De dizer que não quero que ele mude, quero dizer.

Bom, quase claro, já que eu não chegaria pra ele e diria _"Oh! Não mude, eu acho seu jeitinho mal muito atraente, por favor, continue sendo grosso comigo!"._

Mas eu disse que o preferia em relação ao Glauco, o que já é algo.E ele disse que eu sou melhor que a Gracie (Ah, eu não canso de lembrar disso... Foi tão fofo da parte dele, não acha?).

Tem tantas coisas que eu quero falar, mas eu não sei se tenho coragem.Não sei me expressar direito, lembra quando eu falei que eu não tinha talento nenhum?

E agora, como eu faço pra falar com ele?

P.S: Eu não sei se acredito muito nessa teoria...

Em todo caso, malditas células, maldita música!Hunf!

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Você fala com a boca :

Não fique chateada, mas você está ficando mais lesa do que o Rony quando descobriu que gostava da Hermione...

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

O que você quer que eu faça?Uma declaração para ele?Uma nova poesia, com "olhinhos acinzentados como céu em dia de chuva" no meio?Uma poção do amor?

Elas, infelizmente, já foram proibidas há muito tempo.

As coisas podem ser bem mais difíceis do que parecem.Hoje eu vi Draco no intervalo entre uma das aulas acabando com uns lufos.Se ele não gostar de mim do mesmo jeito (errado) que eu gosto dele, posso acabar me machucando seriamente, do jeito que ele machucou os lufos.

Algo como queda livre.Pular de um enorme penhasco.E se o chão lá embaixo não for fofinho?

E então a terra vai se abrir (o meu peso já deve ser suficiente para provocar grandes rachaduras...), e eu vou me afundar no buraco.

Vou parar de pensar nele. É definitivo.Essa coisa de Draco poeta, Draco comendo pudim, Draco sendo Glauco, está confundindo minha cabeça toda.

Daqui a pouco fico mais louca que ele, que é artista perturbado (ele diz que não é, mas não tem jeito, todos os artistas são...).

A minha música das células vai parar de tocar custe o que custar!

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Se amar é pular de um penhasco, então compre um colchão, ora bolas!

E a música das células vai parar de tocar?Então que olhar derretido foi aquele que você fixou por cerca de uns trinta minutos nele durante o café?

Suas células deviam estar tocando a nona sinfonia em altos pulmões...

Quero dizer, você pos_ sal_ no suco de abóbora.E bebeu sem nem perceber que talvez o gosto estivesse só um _pouquinho_ diferente.

Eu pensei que você já tivesse superado aquela fase de eu-não-gosto-do-Malfoy, eu-odeio-ele-mas-amo-observar-ele-comendo...

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Draco Malfoy

E agora?Todo o esforço do jantar pra nada?

Se você tivesse sido menos burro poderia ter usado aquele monte de vinho rosé que eu arranjei para embebedar logo a Weasley e levar ela pra cama...Acabar logo com essa embromação de uma vez por todas.

Aposto que se ela ficasse bêbada abriria as pernas ; )

O que você vai fazer, cara?Qual sua próxima tática de conquista?

Se você quiser, posso te ajudar a bolar um plano.

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Blaise Zabini

Realmente, não sei como não pensei em embebedá-la, sabe Blaise?Fazê-la abrir as pernas?

Que tipo de _ser humano_ você é?

Além do mais, embebedá-la é uma idéia nem um pouco desesperada, não é? (ironia)

Eu não estou desesperado.Eu não quero táticas, planos de ataque ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

_Eu não gosto da Weasley._

Achava que ela era vibrante, única e especial.

Mas no jantar ela mostrou que não passa de uma pobretona, e que é igual a todas as outras de eu sempre suspeitei... (franze as sobrancelhas)

Agora ela é minha _empregada_.Nada mais que isso.

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Draco Malfoy

No jantar era a Gracie.Se for assim, do mesmo jeito que a Weasley é uma Maria-vai-com-as-outras, você é um doce de pessoa.

Mas o caso é que você não é um doce.Nem ela é o que aparentou.

Essa porcaria de duas personalidades foi a pior idéia que vocês já tiveram...

Tanto que hoje, eu vi a Weasley parecendo uma cria de elfa quando eu estava saindo de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e ela estava entrando na aula.

(Você estava nos treinos de quadribol. Por quê eles liberam os jogadores das aulas para treinar? E por que me expulsaram do time? Quero dizer, entrar com uma capa de invisibilidade no vestiário das garotas não é um crime tão grave assim, é?).

Você _gosta _de quando a Weasley parece uma elfa, não gosta?Pois bem, não precisa mais comprar playbruxo, ela voltou a se vestir como quem saiu rolando pela lama.

Sua Srta. Vibrante está de volta.

Agora vê se cresce e vai atrás dela.

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Blaise Zabini

Eu não vou atrás dela.

E mesmo sabendo que agora ela é a mesma garota de antes da Gracie.

Essa história já foi longe demais!

Eu não agüento mais ficar pensando nela, Slytherin vai me mandar para o inferno dos grifinórios provavelmente quando eu morrer.

Mas se bem que não seria má idéia, isso se o inferno fosse como mostram os comerciais de Whisky de Fogo.Eu adoraria ir pra o inferno e ficar com aquelas diabinhas gostosas... (sorriso pervertido)

E então eu me divertiria na terra com a Weasley e no Inferno com as diabinhas.Talvez não seja tão má idéia... (levanta sobrancelha)

...Merda.

Estou realmente ficando louco.Viu agora por que esse...Troço estranho que a Weasley provoca em mim tem de parar?

E antes que você diga que o "troço" é amor, fique calado.O "troço" é apenas o "troço".Não há definição.

Não existem palavras para se explicar.Então chamo de "Troço".

A mais próxima palavra que tem talvez seja a insanidade.

Mas _nada_ de amor!

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Draco Malfoy

Não acredito que voltamos ao ponto zero.

Sabe, aquele ponto de quando você começou a trocar cartas com a Weasley e apesar de tudo não queria admitir que se sentia atraído por ela?

Pois é. Descobrimos que existe um vira-tempo na sua mente.

O que você chama de vários nomes, o "troço", o "não-sei-o-quê que vem não-sei-de-onde", é tudo amor.

E o que é o amor senão a insanidade?

Você mesmo admitiu que não para de pensar nela...

Diga logo que está apaixonado por ela, antes que enlouqueça de vez e comece a falar aqueles _clichês máximos_ da família Malfoy, estilo: _"Malfoys não se apaixonam"_ e _"Eu sou um Malfoy, ela é uma Weasley, o nosso amor é proibido"._

Baaah...Que conversa de frouxo!

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Blaise Zabini

Estou sem paciência para discutir.Primeiro por que é _ridículo _estarmos trocando cartas quando estamos os dois no mesmo salão comunal.

(gota)

Segundo por que nada que eu falar vai mudar sua opinião.

Não adianta a gente tentar convencer as pessoas do que acredita ser a verdade, por que cada um tem sua crença que considera a única e que defende não importando o quê.

Então não me diga que eu estou sem argumentos.

Eu absolutamente não estou, ouviu bem? NÃO ESTOU.

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Colin Creevey

O que a _sua amiga _fez com o _meu amigo_?

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Blaise Zabini

Sou eu quem pergunta.

O que o_ seu amigo _fez com _minha amiga?_

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Colin Creevey

O que ele fez?

Ele se apaixonou.

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Blaise Zabini

Ela também.

Precisamos de um plano.A Gina está enlouquecendo e está fazendo me enlouquecer junto com ela.

E então, podemos discutir uma estratégia de ataque amanhã depois do fim das aulas?

**

* * *

**

**N.A:.**Me desculpem por este capítulo tão...Bleeeeeh!...Mas eu realmente precisava dele para por Colin e Blaise juntos em ação...E prometo muita coisa para o próximo capítulo!

Ah, e me desculpem mesmooooo por ter demorado!(Se esquiva das jujubas)

Ah, e aquele texto sobre a música da negação não é meu, é de um site aí com umas teorias super malucas e interessantes, que se depois alguém tiver interesse, eu posso procurar, pq eu perdi o endereço, hohoho...(Aliás, é soh perguntar pra Srta Lina, que foi quem falou edeste site que diz que nós somos descendentes de vegetais...Alimente sua platinha interior!)

**Agradecimentos aos reviews: **

**SuZi LoKa**

Suzeteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!Ahh, to sentindo falta de entrar mais no msn pra conversar com vc e com as meninas, e capotar na frente do computador!

Ok, agora deixa eu responder o review e me recuperar do meu momento histérico (puf..puf...Respira, inspira, respira, inspira)

HAHAHAHAHA...Só eu sei quando é a action..Já até escrevi ela...Mas não vou falar quando vai ser, lalalalá (autora muito, muito malvada)

E concordo, o Glauco é um frouxo que só sabe ser...um frouxo!

E a Gracie também é muito idiota, pode ficar tranqüila que eu não pretendo colocar esses dois paspalhões de novo encarnando nos nossos lindos e maravilhosos Draco e Gina, huahau...

E eu adorei essa sua filosofia...Principalmente por que se não houvessem problemas não haveria literatura...Afinal, a história só surge por causa de um problema!

Eu mesmo quando não tenho problema nenhum, crio algum, huahauaha...

Mas eu não sei, gostei de escrever o Glauco e a Gracie pq mostra que o Draco e Gina realmente se amam do jeito que eles são, eles são tão...FEUPUDOS!

Mas o Colin...Não taque jujubas nele!(Protege o Colin)

Ele foi só um representante da minha indignação!É que nos filmes, nas fics e nos livros sempre quando a mocinha vai ao cabeleireiro ela sempre sai M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A.

Mas na maioria das vezes não é isso o que acontece...Na maioria das vezes quando estamos no salão achamos que o cara tá fazendo uma obra de arte, ou reconhecemos que está uma porcaria mas não temos coragem de falar..então o cara falar "Não ficou lindo?", qd acaba, e vc responde q ficou mesmo perfeito...pra chegar em casa e chorar depois, e reconhecer que não devia ter deixado, e pago, para alguém arruinar você!

É bem raro os casos em que alguém sai completamente linda, e se achando linda, depois de um corte de cabelo o.O...Ou, quando acontece é por que depois de cortar o cabelo a pessoa fez escovinha, ai ela fica se achando linda...Mas quando lava o cabelo...Ai já viu...

Mulheres, na maioria das vezes, sofrem nas mãos dos senhores mãos de tesoura!

Aiiimmm...Blaise...Eu quero que ele me sirva...(pensando no Blaise de garçom)

Hohoho...A Mione é legal, apesar de ter um jeito estranho para ajudar, hueheue...

Glauco e Gracie anos 60? (imaginando agora Gracie e Glauco nos anos 60 e vendo que realmente...Eles se encaixariam naquela coisa feliz!...Mas eu gosto dos anos sessenta!Hohoho)

Ah..eu consegui te deixar angustiada no começo do capítulo?Sério mesmo?Por que essa era a intenção da coisa, muahahaha (riso maléfico, esperando jujubas)

Ah, se eu colocasse uma Luna, podia crer que ela ia ser louca...Luna não é Luna se não for louca, huhahauhau...

E adorei você dizer que minha fic é cheia de surpresinhas...Embora este capítulo não tenha tantas surpresas...Mas prometo mais surpresas, hohhoho...

Agora, que tal me dar um pedaço de pão, hein, hein?xD

**Thatyzinha Capa**

Há!Eu também tinha sonho de ter o cabelo até a bunda...E tive o trauma (recente) de ter cortado ele bem curtinho...Snif snif!

E eu também preciso de uma placa de quem tá na seca..Snif...

(Duda muito chorona na resposta)

Ah, você odeia bobo alegre?Mas eu sou uma!Hohohoh (Começa a pentelha Thaty sorrindo e gritando: PUDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM)

Eu AMO Monte Castelo!1.É Legião Urbana, a banda brasileira com as letras mais tudo que existem 2.Uma música com Camões no meio, só pode ser perfeita!

Essa música...Nossa, é tudo -

Ah, eu também acho que seria desperdício Colin e Blaise, o Blaise é tão...TÃO -

E o Colin não pode ficar com o Dino, ele já é do Simas...Que gosta do Dino...E esse triangulo yaoi já está ficando bem complicado, muahahah

Tomara que você tenha gostado deste capítulo, apesar de ele não ter um beijo de desentupir pia...Mas prometo que virá um que terá ; )

**Pandora Riddle**

O Glauco é um I-D-I-O-T-A!

E concordo, o Draco é beeem melhor...aliás, o Draco é melhor que todo mundo , né?Huhauahua

O que achou deste capítulo?

**lindinharn**

Oh...Olhares de pudim...Quem não prefere?

Também gostaria que tivesse beijo, mas beijo entre Glauco e Gracie nem rola...Eles são babacas demais : P

Mas ainda rola de Draco e Gina, claro!

O que achou deste capítulo?

**Cinthya**

Hhahahaha...Glauco parece nome de novela mexicana, não é?(se amaldiçoando por dar este nome ao pobre do draco por uns breves e desgraçados instantes)

Ah, era pra Gina ficar um horror mesmo de cabelo cortado...Eu quis fazer algo diferente, sabe?É pq todas as fics que eu vejo as garotas vão ao salão e saem lindaaas...Mas na vida real não é bem assim...Cabeleireiros podem ser bem cruéis quando querem o.O

Ah, que é isso...Mas obrigada pelo elogio!A padawan de escritora dentro de mim agradece!

O que achou deste capítulo?

**Miaka**

Ah, foi por isso que eu fiz toda essa palhaçada de Glauco e Gracie, para mostrar que Draco e Gina se gostam exatamente do jeito que são...Não sei por que, mas acho essa idéia de aceitação do outro tão linda -

E a Murta é mesmo uma vaca...Mas eu amo quando citam ela, tem um nome tão legal...Sem contar que ela é uma fantasma...Fantasmas rocks!

Ahhh..E não posso deixar de comentar seu nick...Miaka...Eu fiz cosplay de vc no Kodama desse ano aqui em Brasília!Você é daqui do DF, não é?Foi no Kodama?Pois é, de qualquer jeito, fui de Miaka pra lá u.u'

O que achou deste cap?

**Manu Black**

Huhauahau...Colin e Blaise ia ser um desperdício, principalmente referindo-se ao Blaise, o meu garçom -

Ahhhmmm..ainda não teve action...mas um dia terá xD

O que achou deste capítulo?

**Franinha Malfoy**

Insana? (olha para os lados, e se vê sozinha) Quem, eu?

Ahhauahua...Me orgulho deste fato...Mas no fim, eu sou normal, pq o normal é ser maluco xD

Hahaha...Realmente, Glauco é um nome muito feio, me lembra personagem de novel mexicana...mas acho que é melhor do que João Roberto Ricardo ou sei lá (gota)

E o nome veio...Sei lá, acho que na hora achei que Gracie e Glauco formavam um casal de nome bonitinho o.o

Enfim, o novo capítulo está aqui!O que achou dele?

**Lina Khane Athos**

Ah, eu não estou com esse problema, pq ando dormindo a tarde inteira...TODOS OS DIAS!Minha mãe já tá achando que to ficando doente por causa disso...Hoje mesmo é um dia estranho por eu não estar capotada no sofá este exato momento!

Ah, eu ainda gosto de pensar que eu posso ser qualquer um, talvez resolva qualquer problema mesmo.. (achando que descobriu o universo e pensando em fingir que é uma supermodelo rica e amada por todos)

E foi exatamente por isso q se falou q eu pus Glauco e Gracie, pra mostrar que Draco e Gina se gostam exatamente do jeito que eles são...Acho essa idéia de aceitação um do outro tão perfeitosa -

Hhahaha...Também acho desperdicio de cabelo, mas pense bem, podemos pegar o cabelo da Gina e fazer um aplique...No Filch!Quero dizer, ele tem uma carequinha, não é?Aposto que ficaria legal de cabelo vermelho (gota)

Ah, eu acabei de ler A Princesa em Rosa Shocking no dia seguinte ao que eu comprei...O bom dos livros da Meg é isso, vc engole eles de uma só vez, huhaua...

Só o que me assustou foi a obsessão da Mia nesse livro de q o Michael pegasse nos peitos dela o.O

Em todo caso, estou lendo agora O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias, o 4 das Brumas, as Crônicas de Nárnia e vendo se volto com Fortaleza Digital, q parei no meio pra ler outros livros...

E depois de tudo ainda tenho de ler o livro da escola (poft)

Espero que as outras pessoas, e vc, tenham tempo de respirar aliviadas...E de vir ler este novo capítulo de CdE, uhuhu u.u''

Colin- Fofa, foi você que me passou aquela cantada na Parada Gay?Juro que pensei que você era um homem vestida naquele uniforme de bombeiro...

E lutando Kung Fu, ao mesmo tempo que apreciava o por do sol, estava um gay perfeito!

Não que eu esteja dando em cima de você, mas tem certeza de que não é um gay travesti?

A versão que me agrada mais é a do travesti...

**Mione03**

Oie!Ah, de nada, adoro adicionar as pessoas no msn e fazer amigos .''

O problema é só ter tempo pra _entrar_ no msn (agacha e chora de novo pq não tem tempo pra nada)

Acho que todas nós viajamos pelo menos um pouquinho na aula...Nas últimas aulas eu ando ficando impressionada com meus desenhos...É a criatividade aflorando, hauhauahua...

O que achou deste capítulo?

**Selene Malfoy**

Seleeeeeeeeee!Preciso dizer que te adoro e louvo por ter feito aquela comunidade?

Sou sua fã!

Ahahahaha...Eu vou é roubar o Draco da Gina! (Gina pega seus cabelos cortados e usa como chicote na Duda)

Tá bom, tá bom...Acho que vou ficar na seca mesmo, o Draco e o Blaise já tem dona, snif...

E aí, o que achou do capítulo?

**Belial Malfoy**

AHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAH...o que eu mais ri foi com o nomezinho...PIRULITA?

BUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Que...gracinha .

O.o, então vou roubar os seus terços...PQ EU AMO O KAKASHI E O BLAISE!

E o Sasuke tbm...Mas o Sasuke vem sendo mto estúpido..Mas baaaahhh...Eu amo ele mesmo assim!

Terços da Beli, saiam do corpo dela e encarnem em mim!

Hhahhhaha...Me devolve pro Avestruz Máster?

Tá bom, mamãe, eu não vou mentir, é por que quando eu cortei o cabelo estava muito abalada, ainda mais pelo fato de que percebi que nenhuma Gina de fic tinha o cabelo curto pra que eu pudesse ter inspiração de vida...Então criei essa Gina, que já foi originalmente criada e projetada desde o início com o cabelo cortado (gota)

Te Amo También

Hasta La Vista, Muchacha!

**Ny Malfoy Kayba**

Ny!Valeu!Fico mais feliz ainda de saber que a fic foi indicada, huhuhuh...

Ah, eu quero o Blaise e o Draco pra mim também...E quero que a Gracie e que o Glauco morram!

Ahahha...eu já vi uma fic em que a Parvati e a Lilá eram lésbicas...Era até fofinho, mas era tão...estranho!Prefiro yaois, com machos, haiaahiuahuaiahu...Mas ainda assim, casais convencionais, homem e mulher, são os melhores, u.u'

O Draco te lembrou o...DARTH VADER?

Nossa, eu realmente não imaginei (gota)...Mas fico feliz, afinal, essa é a frase clássica do cinema...E tomara que a minha vire clássica das fics também, hauahuaha...

Ele está me traindo? (coça a cabeça e esbarra em...CHIFRES!)

MALDITOOOOOOOOOOO (sai correndo atrás do Draco, deixando o review da Ny pela metade)

**NaNdA!**

Ah, a Gi tá de volta, não se preocupe!A Gracie era muito tapada pra ficar na fic, hueheue...

E a fic virou vicio?

Uau!Então fiz bem em atualizar, ouvi falar que pessoas viciadas quando entram em abstinência saem roubando toca-fitas de carro e essas coisas...BRINCADEIRINHA!

E então, o que achou do capítulo?

**Manuela bloom**

Ah, obrigada!Você também escreve mto bem, Contradições de um Relógio é ótima!

Draco: Agarrar aquela...Gracie da vida?Nem morto!

Ou talvez depois de morto...

Será que se eu me matar agora viro um fantasma?Acho que sim, não é?

Então acho que posso sim, agarrar ela na minha pós-vida (sai correndo atrás de um gillette)

Gina: Perfeito?Perfeito?Está parecendo cabelo de rato!E eu sou GORDA!E FEIA!ERU SOU UM MONSTROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(N.A: Essa daí nem sofre de baixa auto-estima, né?Tsc..Tsc...)

O que achou deste cap, manu?

Ah, e vê se atualiza Contradições, HEIN?

**Mione Lupin**

Ah, obrigada!

O lado dos viajandões comandaaaaa! (representante extrema, quase suprema pulando)

Mas eu também era tipo a Mione...Mas ai eu mudei de colégio, e como era mt puxado, minhas notas abaixaram um pouco...E como tive que parar de representar o lado C.D.F, pude viajar um pouquinho mais . (olha o raciocínio da garota...)

Em todo caso, o que achou do capítulo?

**Hanninha Granger**

Ah, obrigada!

Perfeição...Sério?Eu acho perfeito tão difícil...Ausência de defeitos...Estou honrada!

Ah, eu não gosto da Gracie e do Galuco não, hauahuaha...Acho eles muito tapados!

O que você achou deste capítulo?

**aNiTa JOyCE BeLiCe**

Sim, eles vão agir como Draco e Gina, até por que ninguém merece Gracie e Glauco estragando com tudo, uahauhaha...

Mas beijo...Só prometo que vai acontecer (sorri misteriosamente)

O que achou deste capítulo?

**Dark-Bride**

Bem (olha para onde está escrito "uma super-action no 7" e fica vermelha de vergonha)...

Prometo que vem action...Mas não digo quando...Mas digfo que quando vier..Vai ser em um local bem inesperado (sorri misteriosamente)

AHAHAHAHAHAHA...AMEI!

Até parece, eu fiz exatamente a MESMA COISA, só que eu fiz com Da Magias a Ilusão, hauahuahahua...Estou super hiper mega honrada de vc er posto GdP como livro, pq pra eu chegar ao nível de uma escritora de livros, noooossa...Falta!

Ah, quero ler sua fic, e conhecer o Colin Gay dela!Publica!Publica!(começa a pentelhar)

O quê que você se identificou no capítulo?Aguçou minha curiosidade!

De todo modo, o capítulo novo está aqui!O que você achou?

**Hannah**

Ah, eh, o jantar foi estranho mesmo...Mas essa foi a intenção, hauhaua...

Hahahaha...Blaise metrossexual? (Olha para um capítulo de CdE que já está escrito e acha melhor nem comentar nada...)

Ah, eu também, quero um Blaise, um Draco...Se bem que o que eu quero mesmo é um namorado, de qualquer espécie, hauahuaha...

O capítulo já está aqui, o que você achou dele?

**Nicole weasley malfoy**

É, aí eles não seriam D/G, e consequentemente não seriam perfeitos, pq D/G é algo que alcança a perfeição sendo imperfeito...(olha pra cima e diz: ahn?)

Huahauaha...Eu acho que se o Snape cortasse o cabelo destacaria o nariz grande dele...Mas não faz mal, eu amo ele do mesmo jeito!

Draco: Gata, não ligue para o Glauco, volte para meus carinhos, baby! (Draco perdeu a prática na arte de seduzir, eu acho...)

Blaise: Hm...Se você matou aquele babaca do Draco (meninos demonstram feto desse jeito...), acho que tudo bem ser o grande sonserino da procriação!

**SafirA-StaR**

Ah, obrigada!

Ah, eu faço os testes da Capricho (se encolhe bem encolhidinha e vermelha debaixo da mesa), e ainda checo as respotas no fim que nem a Gina, heuehuehue

Também sou mais de vilão...Mas gosto de vilões que tenham um lado meio fofo, que nem o Draco ás vezes (por mais que ele dica que não é fofo, pra mim ele é sim!)

Adorei você ter deixado um review para cada capítulo, foi muito gentil da sua parte .'

O que você achou deste capítulo?

**Allie Fowl**

Ahahahah...Você só deixou um review por que eu emprestei o Draco?Mas espero que você deixe para este capítulo também, por que eu vou pegar o meu tchuchuco de volta! (Draco sai correndo de volta pra Allie ao ouvir o nome : tchuchuco)

Ah, eu sei que é meio decepcionante, mas pensa bem, não ficaria estranho se eles dois, que antes se odiavam, de repente começassem a se agarrar?

Quero dizer, eu já fiz isso em GdP, que eles se beijaram no 3cp, masd planejo deixar as coisas acontecerem mais...naturalmente...em CdE

O que não quer dizer, é claro, que eu vá ficando enchendo lingüiça eternamente...Eu já até escrevi o capítulo do beijo...Mas não vou falar aqui, é claro ;-)

Ah, eu já acabei o livro!E devo dizer que o Michael neste livro deixa um pouco seu jeito fofo para ter um jeito um pouco mais...sexy u.u''

O que achou deste capítulo?

**Fefs Malfoy**

Ahuahuahau...Glauco e Gracie eram msm mto abestados, uhuhuhuhuuh...

Oh oh, vai demorar um beijo em Ele Não É Meu Irmão (por falar nisso, o novo capitulo está óoootimo!)?

Tá, eu não posso falar nada (sorrisinho suspeito)

Ah, obrigada por dizer q ficou super in-character, eh uma das coisas q eu mais me importo : ))

E aí, o que achou deste cap?

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**


	9. Esperando Na Janela

**Capítulo 8-Esperando na janela.**

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Weasley, eu andei pensando em algo.

Amanhã é a visita para Hogsmeade não é?

Bom, eu com minha inteligência e sagacidade, conclui que provavelmente você gastaria os dezoito galeões que eu te paguei pelo último dever lá.

E eu acho que seria uma boa idéia eu ir junto.Sabe como é, ver para onde está indo o meu dinheiro e tudo mais.

Depois, se você quiser, é claro, podemos passar naquela filial nova da Florean Fortescue que abriu por lá e eu posso provar pra você que sorvete de chocolate é bem melhor do que de baunilha.

O que acha?

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Colin Creevey

E então, acha que ficou convincente?

Deve ter ficado.Eu sou bom em tudo.Tenho certeza que minha carta está ótima.Foi só uma pergunta retórica.

Mandei com a coruja dele, e tentei me aproximar o máximo que consigo do que ele provavelmente escreveria.

Se bem que se tratando daquele perturbado, nunca dá para se saber direito o que passa pela mente dele.De qualquer jeito, espero que tenha ficado parecido com o Draco.

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Blaise Zabini

Sinceramente acho que o Malfoy não seria assim tão gentil.Mas ficou bom.Dá pra o gasto.

Encantada do jeito que ela está por ele, eu acho que a Gina vai ficar tão zonza de felicidade que nem vai notar nada ; )

Agora falta fazer com que ele vá ao "encontro" também!

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Draco Malfoy

Eu não vou poder ficar com você em Hogsmeade este fim de semana.Sei que deve ser um trauma pra você sobreviver por lá sem minha companhia maravilhosa, mas dessa vez você vai ter de se arranjar sozinho.

A Parkinson marcou de se encontrar comigo.Ela parece pegar fogo.E eu não vou deixá-la esperando igual você deixou.

Sabe, ela realmente fala muita besteira, mas eu só me encontro com ela para fazer _aquilo_ mesmo, então não é como se eu fosse conversar muito. É como se a Pansy fosse uma prostituta muito boa, mas eu não tenho de pagar nada por ela, entende?

Bom, talvez o preço seja ouvir ela falar.Mas não é tão caro assim, considerando os serviços dela...

De qualquer jeito, o Creevey falou que a Weasley está louca para se encontrar com você.Segundo ele, a Weasley disse que queria provar da nova filial da Florean Fortescue que inaugurou por lá.

O que acha de ir com ela?

É só um sorvete, não é um casamento.

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Draco Malfoy

Sabe que eu não resisto a sorvete de baunilha, não é?

Ele é o melhor, sem comparações!

Podemos nos encontrar na frente da Florean Fortescue.

Te vejo lá!

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Blaise Zabini

Ela, a Weasley, me convidando para sair?(ergue sobrancelha)

As coisas estão ficando realmente invertidas nesse mundo de hoje em dia...

Recebi mesmo uma mensagem dela, meio estranha sobre sorvetes e Hogsmeade.(franze sobrancelhas)

De qualquer jeito, eu não posso ir.Vou ficar em Hogwarts esse fim de semana, aproveitar que vai estar vazia, com exceção do primeiro e segundo ano.

Avise para ela, eu vou tentar ficar sem mandar mensagens pelas próximas horas, você sabe o por quê.

E tente _você_ não me mandar mais mensagens.

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Ele me convidou para sair!

E ele me convidou, não foi a Gracie nem outra pessoa, ele convidou a MIM!

Acho que meu estado de confusão extrema já passou, por que eu não vou ter de me declarar pra ele, afinal.Eu tenho a intuição de que ele vai fazer isso!

Lembra daquelas férias que você visitou a Toca e me mostrou aquele filme trouxa pelo qual eu fiquei absolutamente fanática?

Pois é. A Força está TOTALMENTE comigo!

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Colin Creevey

Fedeu.

Ele não vai.

Se arranje com ela, por que eu digo, se você não agir, sua amiguinha vai levar um belo de um bolo...

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Draco Malfoy

Você é inacreditável.

Está trocando um encontro com a Weasley para ficar em Hogwarts!Dá para deixar de ser tão anti-social?

E eu sei que você só deixaria de encontrar a Weasley por uma coisa.Vai fazer aquele seu ritual idiota de novo, não é?

Em uma visita que teve dois meses atrás você também fez a mesma coisa, de ficar em Hogwarts.E eu resolvi ficar também, pra descobrir o que você tanto fazia aqui.

Devo dizer que teria sido bem mais proveitoso ir para Hogsmeade e não dispensar aquela lufa cheia de amor para dar!Não só amor, como outras coisas também ;-)

Você trancou-se no dormitório, se vestiu todo de preto parecendo um morcego, fechou todas as cortinas deixando tudo escuro, e ficou deitado a tarde inteira, esperando a noite chegar.

Quero dizer, que tipo de pessoa faz isso?A tarde inteira tem, sei lá, umas quatro horas, e você passou esse tempo todo meditando no escuro!

E então quando a noite chegou você abriu as cortinas, e deixou aquela meia luz vinda da lua banhar o quarto, e soturnamente se levantou e foi sentar na beirada da janela com um caderninho, e começou a escrever aquelas suas poesias.

E eu fiquei só ali, olhando, que nem um idiota.

Por favor, não me diga que vai deixar de sair com a Weasley para ficar fazendo esse seu ritual!Deixa de bancar o pseudo-intelectual, cara!

Por que você não deixa para outro dia?

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Blaise Zabini

Certo, talvez eu gostaria de sair com a Weasley.Seria..._Interessante_.Mas _realmente_ não dá para adiar o que eu tenho de fazer.

Hogwarts só fica relativamente vazia em dias de ida para Hogsmeade.E só tem um fim de semana em Hogsmeade em que a lua vai estar cheia, propondo a melhor iluminação e trazendo a minha inspiração.E por algum acaso, este fim de semana é justamente esse.

Entenda, Blaise, eu sou um gênio.Se eu não fizer minhas poesias, seguindo o ritual, a humanidade ficará em um grande vazio artístico. (sorri de lado)

Eu tenho de renunciar ao "troço" que eu sinto com a Weasley, pelo bem da mente das pessoas.

Por quê Merlim não me santifica e me proclama mártir logo?

P.S: Por favor, sei que pode parecer impossível para você, mas tente não me mandar mais mensagens.Estou tentando entrar em contato com o meu eu interior.

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Você não pode ir!

Lembra, ele vai te machucar, ele é um Malfoy, o amor de vocês é proibido, a família de vocês se odeia.

Ele provavelmente vai te deixar plantada lá :-(

Não vá, sério mesmo.Por que não fica em Hogwarts, aposto que a gente pode se divertir!Podemos jogar Snap Explosivo e depois buscar doces com os elfos, que tal?

Acredite, é para o seu bem.

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Por que você ficou me incentivando, alimentando, me fazendo acreditar que era certo gostar do Draco, e agora vem dizer isso?

Eu não estou te entendendo.Você andava dizendo que eu tinha de pular em cima dele e que eu não devia ligar para o que os outros acham, e agora me vem com essa?

Agora não tem jeito.

Eu vou ao encontro que eu esperei tanto para acontecer, e ele não vai fazer isso comigo.

Nós vamos pular um em cima do outro e ele não vai me dar um bolo.

_Não vai._

* * *

De: Rony Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Ouça bem: A minha irmã está toda triste enfurnada no quarto e quando a Mione pergunta o por quê ela diz que é por que você não acredita nela.

Ela não explicou o que isso quer dizer, mas está toda depressiva e dizendo que ninguém a entende.

Está com crises depressivas piores do que quando está na TPM.

Já tentei fazer caretas e palhaçadas para alegrá-la, mas eu acho que acabei a assustando...

Daqui a pouco vamos precisar contratar um psicobruxologista pra ela, tudo por _sua culpa_.

Você que vai pagar a sessão de terapia.

E tudo isso significa que você está mexendo com a minha irmãzinha, e se está mexendo com ela está mexendo COMIGO.

Pede desculpas para ela, sua bicha invejosa, antes que eu vá e quebre a sua carinha delicada.

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Rony Weasley

Colin é meu melhor amigo.

Ele está preocupado comigo.

De um jeito meio paranóico e sem sentido, mas eu tenho certeza que é só preocupação.Pelo menos espero.

Então Rony, eu agradeço por você se importar, agradeço _mesmo._

Mas se você quiser que a família continue mantendo relações diplomáticas, NUNCA MAIS chame o Colin de bicha invejosa.

Senão, receio que teremos de romper para sempre.

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Blaise Zabini

Eu tentei fazer com que ela ficasse na escola hoje, juro que tentei, mas não consegui.

Ela não deixaria de ir a um encontro com ele por nada deste mundo!

E, bom, eu não pude contar pra ela que eu que armei este encontro falso junto com você, Zabini.Ela já ficou magoada comigo quando eu falei que ela não deveria ir, imagina como ela ia ficar quando eu dissesse que o encontro em questão nunca existiu?

Eu não posso perder minha amiga, Zabini!

E o engraçado é que essa história começou comigo querendo ajudá-la.Acho que acabei piorando tudo.

Eu deveria morrer: '(

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Você estava certo.Isso é tudo que eu tenho a dizer.

* * *

De: Hermione Granger

Para: Colin Creevey

Colin, eu preciso falar com você.Por quê não veio para Hogsmeade?

Eu vim com o Rony e o Harry, e nós fomos até a Florean Fortescue.Nada de mais, todo mundo estava indo para lá, já que era a inauguração da filial.

Aquela joça estava completamente lotada...

E a gente acabou esbarrando com a Gina no meio da multidão.Foi estranho, ela estava com um ar extremamente triste e não parava de olhar para fora pela vidraça.

Eu examinei a vidraça para ver se estava suja, por que se estivesse, eu poderia limpar com um limpa-vidros trouxas que carrego na bolsa.

Sabe, é sempre útil carregar um limpa-vidros, ele pode curar mais machucados do que muitos feitiços de cura.É só você borrifar um pouquinho que os cortes param de sangrar. (N.A: Não tentem passar limpa-vidros no seus machucados, isso é meramente fictício)

E, além disso, também serve para limpar...

Mas o vidro não estava sujo.Então tentei ver se a Gina estava tentando observar seu reflexo na vidraça, mas não estava refletindo nada.

Depois de checar todas as hipóteses mais difíceis de acontecer, fui para a mais simples e presumi que provavelmente ela estava procurando por alguém.

E acho que estava certa.

A mesa onde ela estava sentada só tinha duas cadeiras, e quando o Harry fez a menção de se sentar junto dela, foi expulso com uma desculpa meio esfarrapada.

Ela tomava conta daquela cadeira como se a vida dependesse disso.

Eu perguntei se ela estava esperando alguém, e ela demorou a responder, mas depois de muita embromação disse que estava te esperando.

Por que você deixou a coitadinha plantada?

Rony está morrendo de raiva de você, mas Gina o fez jurar que ele não te faria nada.Não parecia chateada com você, se quer saber a verdade.

Mas definitivamente ela tinha um olhar desapontado.

Quando chegamos lá o sorvete que ela estava tomando estava derretendo.E mais estranho ainda, era de baunilha e ela nem tinha tocado!

O Rony jurou para a Gina que não ia fazer nada com você, mas se você continuar machucando minha amiga, vai sentir a mesma fúria com que_ eu_ defendo os elfos.

Ela realmente te considera muito, você é o melhor amigo dela.

Não a desaponte.

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Colin Creevey

Você tem de contar pra ela.Senão o romance (Será que podemos chamar uma sucessão de conversas mal-resolvidas e complicadas de romance?) deles dois vai por água a baixo.

Pense, Creevey, para mim seria fácil deixar tudo como está, sou um sonserino.Mas você é um grifinório, cadê o seu senso de justiça?

Não seria muito justo com o Draco, fazê-lo levar toda a culpa...

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Blaise Zabini

O problema, Zabini, é que de um jeito ou de outro, a Gina vai sair chateada.

Ela _já está _chateada.

Você precisava ver a carta que ela me mandou depois do bolo que levou.Foi tão...Depressiva.

Eu só queria encontrar um jeito que ela pudesse ficar feliz :-(

A Gina é minha melhor amiga e a felicidade dela importa muito, _muito mesmo_ pra mim.

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Colin Creevey

Se você não fosse assumidamente gay diria que você está apaixonado pela Weasley, Creevey...

Mas tudo bem.Eu sou sonserino, acabei de ter um plano.

E não vou te contar, por que se você descobrir provavelmente vai reprovar.

Então vê se toma um suco de maracujá, relaxa aí, que daqui a pouco tudo vai estar nos conformes.

(N.A: Toma maracujina, Colin...)

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Eu não fui no nosso encontro.E sei que você provavelmente quer a minha cabeça depois disso, mas eu quero remediar.

Meu melhor amigo, Blaise Zabini, estava doente.

Blaise é lindo; inteligente, charmoso, gostoso, é a minha inspiração de vida, e eu não sei como poderia viver sem ele.

Além de tudo, ele tem uma bunda muito linda...

Por isso, por ele estar doente quero dizer, entrei em depressão profunda e não estive em condições de sair para tomar sorvete.

Espero que me compreenda.Por que não tinha lugar que eu queria estar mais no mundo do que ao seu lado.

Então que tal vir me encontrar?

Dormitório da sonserina, daqui a 15 minutos, a senha é Avada.

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Draco Malfoy

Você é estranho.Muito mesmo.

Mas tudo bem, eu vou.

Espero que, pelo encontro ser no seu dormitório, você não esteja com segundas intenções.

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Eu te perdôo.

Eu sei o que você e o tal do Zabini fizeram.

Estou te perdoando somente por que sei que você teve boas intenções.

E por que não é preciso querer me vingar de você, o Rony provavelmente vai te matar por que eu disse que quem me deu bolo na Florean Fortescue foi você...

Bom, parece que vocês dois mandaram cartas pra mim fingindo ser o Draco, e com isso quase detonaram qualquer esperança de um futuro romântico para mim (como se eu tivesse alguma...).

E cartas que também acabaram com meu fim de semana em Hogsmeade.Foi patético ficar guardando uma cadeira que não tinha ninguém com a esperança que ele viesse.

Mas depois tudo ficou melhor.Ou quase.

A carta que o Zabini escreveu depois foi o mais assustador de tudo.

Depois de eu ler o que o "Draco" escreveu, falando que seu melhor amigo Blaise Zabini tinha ficado doente e que Blaise era a razão de sua vida, era gostoso, lindo e charmoso, e que ele tinha uma bunda boa, fiquei com sérias suspeitas de que o Malfoy fosse gay...

De todo modo, o "Draco" tinha falado para eu encontrar com ele no dormitório dos garotos da sonserina, e eu resolvi ir.Mas não sem levar a carta que ele tinha mandado, para perguntar se ele era mesmo gay.

Depois de tudo que você tramou eu ainda fiquei pensando naquele dia em que você disse que se o Malfoy fosse gay namoraria ele.Sério mesmo, eu devo ser muita boa amiga, para gostar de um cara e ainda pensar em dividir com o melhor amigo!

Se bem que se ele fosse gay não ia servir pra mim mesmo...

Tudo bem, voltando ao assunto, quando eu entrei no dormitório eu não consegui enxergar nada, por que estava tudo escuro sem vela nenhuma acesa.

Mas pelo menos dava para enxergar a silhueta do Malfoy iluminada pela luz da lua.Ele estava todo de preto recostado no vão da janela, apoiando um caderno nos joelhos, e parecia bastante concentrado no que escrevia.A luz batia sobre ele fazendo os cabelos loiros refletirem um dourado intenso.Estava com dúvidas se o que estava dando a fraca iluminação daquele quarto era a enorme lua cheia que refletia sobre o lago de Hogwarts ou o cabelo irradiante dele.

Precisa dizer que eu fiquei babando?

Ele levantou a cabeça do que estava escrevendo, e parou para observar o enorme lago da Lula Gigante que refletia o céu, que era a paisagem que vinha da janela aberta.

Enquanto isso, eu fui me aproximando e sentei no outro cantinho que restava no vão da janela, e então ele olhou pra mim.

Enquanto olhava para a paisagem lá fora parecia um pouco visionário e poético, mas quando olhou pra mim ergueu uma sobrancelha como quem perguntava o que eu estava fazendo ali.

Eu não falei nada, entreguei em silêncio a carta do Zabini se passando por ele.

Conforme ele ia lendo a carta, suas sobrancelhas iam se franzindo, a cara se fechando e contraindo.Depois que acabou de ler a carta, amassou o papel com fúria, e tacou com força em um canto do quarto.

Ele xingou o Zabini de tudo quanto é nome, ainda olhando para o papel amassado que agora estava no canto do quarto.Acho que ele queria queimar o papel, como se tivesse visão de raios-X ou algo assim.

Eu perguntei se não tinha sido ele que tinha escrito aquilo, aliviada por ele não ser gay, afinal.

E nessa parte eu também descobri que você estava envolvido nisso, por que senão, por que você ficou me alarmando para não ir para Hogsmeade, já sabendo que eu ia levar um bolo?

De qualquer jeito ele respondeu que não tinha sido ele quem escreveu aquilo, por que tinha "ficado preso no seu eu interior o dia inteiro".Tudo bem, eu não entendi essa parte de _eu interior..._

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, e perguntou se eu tinha mesmo achado que ele tinha escrito aquilo.Eu disse que a carta veio com a coruja dele, estava com o nome dele, e perguntei por que não deveria achar.

Ele falou que se eu achasse que ele tinha escrito aquilo, eu achava que ele era uma bicha louca, por que foi o que o Zabini fez parecer.Eu não poderia concordar mais.Falou tudo com aquela ironia que era bem dele.Parecia realmente chateado com as cartas que mandaram no nome dele.

Perguntou o que mais mandaram fingindo que era ele, e eu falei do encontro em Hogsmeade.Essa foi a hora em que ele ficou todo tipo "Oh!" de preocupação, e eu achei muito fofo.Principalmente na hora em que ele perguntou com um ar meio assustado se eu tinha ido.

Eu logicamente fiz que sim com a cabeça e ele disse que esperava que eu não tivesse esperado demais.

Ele não é lindo?

Falei que esperei a tarde inteira, e ele me deu um daqueles sorrisos de cafajeste, dizendo que então eu não tinha esperado tanto afinal.

Ainda com um sorrisinho sacana no rosto, como se estivesse contando uma piada secreta interna, ele voltou a escrever no caderninho que estava apoiado em seus joelhos.

Perguntei o que ele estava fazendo, e ele disse que estava escrevendo poesia.Devia ser um momento de êxtase para ele, e eu respeitei esse momento ficando em silencio por um tempo.

Depois do meu silêncio de total respeito pela poesia (Sim, ela merece respeito! Assim como os livros, que devem ser tratados com carinho e dignidade. Vou fundar uma campanha para que as pessoas passem a usar marcadores de página e deixem de usar a orelha dos livros. Quero dizer, quando você usa a orelha totalmente deforma a capa...), comecei a pentelhar para ele me mostrar, mas ele ficava escondendo o papel de mim de um jeito irritante.

E então foi a hora de eu me fazer de difícil, já que como toda menina pelo menos uma vez na vida tenho de fazer um doce.

Falei que se não queria me mostrar, não tinha mais nada o que fazer ali.Virei de costas e fui até a porta.

E foi nessa hora que ele disse o que valeu a minha noite.Que valeu a longa espera em Hogsmeade.Ele deixou o caderno de lado, levantou-se e foi em passos rápidos até mim, segurou no meu braço e disse em uma voz rouca:

"Fica aqui".

Não era como se ele estivesse pedindo.Era autoritário como se estivesse _mandando _em mim.E sabe, por mais machista que seja, era algo muito sexy receber ordens dele.

E como se estivesse hipnotizada eu voltei até o lugar no vão onde estava sentada, e fiquei observando ele escrever as suas poesias.

Às vezes ele tirava os olhos do papel e os pousava em mim, me fazendo ficar vermelha, encarando como se estivesse me estudando, e depois voltava a escrever o que quer que fosse.

E ficamos ali até quase o nascer do dia, sem falar mais nada.

Colin, eu realmente acho que estou ficando louca por ele.Eu admito dessa vez.Essa noite foi demais para minha cabeça continuar negando!

Eu não estou agüentando mais esse excesso de romantismo que está transbordando de mim.Se você for olhar mais em cima na carta, eu fiquei umas boas linhas apenas descrevendo como o Malfoy estava sentado.

O que a de tão interessante em alguém sentado?Posso dizer que quando se fala de Draco Malfoy há muitas coisas interessantes a se observar.Eu poderia escrever mais do que aquelas linhas sobre ele, falando como ele às vezes deixava um pé cair para fora do vão da janela, deixando-o pendurado e apoiando o caderno em apenas um dos joelhos.Poderia descrever como os olhos dele que às vezes parecem azul, às vezes cinza, estavam nebulosos como um dia de chuva, mas se escrevesse tudo isso comprovaria que eu estou louca.

Estado mental em que, obviamente, eu me encontro.Mas quem liga?

O mundo é tão lindo!Tudo é perfeito.Ele é perfeito!

Eu juro, isso é algum tipo de doença.

E eu estou terrivelmente infectada...

**

* * *

**

**N.A:** Acho que este foi o capítulo mais romântico até agora, apesar de não ter a action ainda...Espero que tenham gostado xD

O site da teoria das células é esse aqui': h t t p / w f e r a . t r i p o d . c o m / r e s p o s t a s a o i m p o s s i v e l / i n d e x . h t m l

Só que precisa tirar os espaços, ok?

Respostas dos reviews:

**Dark-Bride**

Ah, eu pus o Blaise dizendo isso pq eu já estou totalmente de saco cheio das fics D/G em que o Draco e a Gina ficam falando esse clichês toda hora, rsrsrs...

E sim!Somos do alto posto entre as que passam perna em professoras, hauhauahuah...

Eu sou menina de indiretas? O.O

Ah, esse capítulo foi um pouco maior, mas espero que tenha gostado!

**Ny Malfoy Kayba**

Nyzoca!

Ah, nem reclama, vc pode n ter ficado com o Blaise, mas vc dormiu com o DRACO na fic da Lina!Quer coisa melhor que isso, ahuahauahah...

Clássica?Ahauhauahau!

"Não, eu sou seu pai"

xD

Ah, neste capítulo teve n teve msgns entre Draco e Ginny tbm...Quero dizer, teve, mais ou menos...

Na verdade era a Gina falando com o Draco falso, ahauhauahauhaua...

Pronto, o cap novo está aqui!Espero que tenha gostado!

**Miaka**

Ah, eu sou do DF sim! xD

Entrei lá no seu site, mt legal a matéria!

Eu participei do concurso de cosplays...Sabe aquela Miaka que enfiou a cabeça dentro do livro?Fui eu!

E aquilo doeu MUITO! xP

Ahahahahah...Vc está odiando o Blaise xP

Eu nunca vi ele ser odiado u.U'

Bom...Ele fez o Draco se passar por gay na frente da Gina...Espero que vc n esteja odiando ele mais ainda '

**aNiTa Joyce BeLiCe**

Oie!Ahahaha...Bom, beijos n teve, mas teve um climazinho ao menos u.u'...Espero que você tenha gostado deste capítulo ''

**Pandora Riddle**

Acabou dando certo...E não dando, né?xD

Mas acho que no fim o resultado foi bom '...Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

**Hannah**

Vai por no seu flog?Que demais!Qual o end dele?

Ah, o Colin n agarrou o Blaise...Acho que ele é um gay comportado '

Ahahaha...Pode deixar que a música das células deles vai tocar mto ainda '

O que achou do capítulo?

**Belial Malfoy**

AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Eu não quero mais seus terços, agora acho que é só o Kakashi msm (Duda anda numa onda otaku mais do que nunca e apx pelo Kakashi -)

Ah, eu n acho que o Sasuke era idiota antes de se juntar ao Orochimaru..Ele ficou babaca depois...Mas eu tenho fé que um dia ele voltará!

Eu até o 141, até agra'

E eu realmente n sei ainda o que vou fazer com Blaizudo... (sorri misteriosamente)

O que achou do capítulo?

**Karina Caitlin (Yakult)**

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Gostei dessa de filho do capeta u.U'

Pergunta pra um dos seus alter-egos se ele gostou desse capítulo!

**Thatyzinha Capa**

Oi!Ahhh...mas castanho claro pode ser tão bonitinho '

Eu amo td de Legião...É moh poético...Vou baixar essa Giz ''

Ah, o seu MSN n apareceu...Tenta colocar ele entre espaços '

O que achou desse cap?

**SafirA-StaR**

Ah, n saiu action mas rolou um climinha...O que achou do capítulo?

**Lindinharn**

Valeu!Ah, sim, eles aprontaram e muito!O que achou das artes deles?xP

**Nicole weasley malfoy**

Gina Weasley- Você está me culpando?Eu fiz um bem pra humanidade!O tornei gentil, um cavalheiro!

Se bem que aquele "Fique Aqui" dele foi tão...Animalesco!Roaaaar! Gina começa a rugir feito um leão e é expulsada do review

Ahahahaha...É engraçado como a sexualidade do Blaise anda indefinida na fic, AHAHAUHAAUHA...Ninguém sabe qual é, só eu u.U'

Snape- Não.Eu já estou dedicando minha vida á servir Sir Dumbledore veste sua roupa de mordomo e vai até o mestre

O que achou do capítulo?

Beatriz Brito

Oi!Obrigada!Acho que o Draco ficou um pouco (pouco) menos tapado nesse capítulo...O que você acha?

**Selene Malfoy**

Ah, não sei quanto a sexualidade do Blaise... (sorri misteriosamente)

Sim, já estou clonando ele! '

E o Draco é otakuuu!

Ele e o Blaise vivem lendo Love Junkies, mauahahahahaha...

Vou por ele pra capotar ainda algum dia xD

O que achou deste capítulo?

**Mariana-fan-sister**

Uhuh, que bom que você gostou do capítulo'O que achou deste?

**Bebely Black**

Ah, sim, os dois estavam confusos até!Huahuahau...Acho que todos ficam assim um dia, né?

O que achou deste capítulo?

Blaise- Beijo recebido e retribuído ;-)

**FenixTonks**

Ahauhauhaua...O site é bem malucão mesmo...Acredita que ele diz que coca-cola deixa as pessoas inteligentes?

Pus o endereço dele lá no alto da N/A '

Eles se encontraram...E então, o que achou?

**Allie Fowl**

Ah, sim, ele está muito, muito sexy no novo livro -

E bom, o capítulo ficou maior dessa vez...Espero que você tenha gostado '

**Valzinha xD**

Val!Valeu!

Ah, sim, é que eu estava mto ansiosa no começo da fic, ahauhauah (Duda que não se controla ao escrever uma fic e sempre põe os dois juntos de uma vez)

O que achou deste capítulo?

Ahauhauah...Sim, tem uma parte que é do livro (vai se esconder debaixo da cadeira)

Temos mesmo de combinar o próximo FEUPO!Beijinhos!

**Gabi Malfoy**

Gabi!Sua sumida!

Ah, como eu já disse, ainda não tenho certeza sobre a sexualidade do Blaise (sorri misteriosamente)

Que bom q vc gostou do capítulo...O que achou desse?

E vê se não desaparece, ô dona sumida!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

Muahahaha...E quem não quer um Draco?

Continuei!O que achou deste capítulo?Não me decapite, por favor!

**Suzi LoKa**

Suzeteeee!Ah, sim, esse capítulo ficou um pouco maior '

Hm, acho que não falei nada do cabelo da Gina...Deve estar crescendo no ritmo normal dos cabelos, eu presumo xD

Ah, as pessoas sempre chamam o amor de "troço" ou "coisa" antes de assumirem que se gostam, acho isso tão engraçado!Ahauhauha...

E eu não posso revelar quando vai ser a action!Vai estragar toda a surpresa da fic!

Mas posso dizer que eu já sei quando vai ser '..E tenho ela pronta xP

O que achou deste cap, Suzi?Tbm ti amo mt, apesar de vc me comparar ao Vader ( se bem, que td bem, já que ele é td fodão xP)

**Dessinha McGiller**

Ah, sim, o Glauco é trouxa, mas ele já não mais aparecerá (eu epsero)

O que achou deste capítulo?

**NaNdA!**

Não, não vá para o lado mal!O crime não compensa!

O novo capítulo enfim chegou...Espero que vc tenha gostado '

Ah...E eu não posso responder da sexualidade do Blaise (sorri misteriosamente)

**Ana Maria**

Que bom que a fic te chamou atenção depois xD

O que achou do novo capítulo?

**Leka Weasley**

Lekaa!Vc aki finalmente!Ahuahauahauha

Q bom que você gostou da fic!Espero que ter rido no estágio não tenha sido mt constrangedor, xD

E bom, o BLAISE É MEU, xP

Mas veremos se eu posso dividi-lo ;-)

O que achou deste capítulo?

**Fefyssssss**

Ah, sim, obrigada!Tiradinhas são legais de se fazer '

Mas n manda o Draco ir pro inferno n!Ele é meu amorzinho, snif...

E então, o que achou deste capítulo?

**Vicky L. Chan**

Vi!Eu vi sua fic, mas n tive tempo de ler por causa da semana de provas...Vou começar a ler agora que estamos de férias!

O que achou deste capítulo?

Te adoro!

**Manuela bloom**

Ah, Contradições vai ficar sem fim?Que pena!Mas quero ver logo seus novos projetos!

Draco- Eu posso transfigurar um ;-)

Gina- Mas ele é tão...tão...esquizofrênico!Snif...

Esse capítulo saiu maior...O que achou dele?

BEIJOS!


	10. Será que ele é?

**Capítulo 9- Será que ele é?**

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Então estou desculpado?

Ufa!Já não agüentava mais viver com a culpa que se abateu sobre mim...Comecei até a usar a tática de fingir ser outra pessoa para acabar com essa culpa; mas não ajudou em nada minha sanidade mental já danificada decidir virar um melão.

Melões não fazem besteiras que magoam suas amigas :-p

Em todo caso eu não virei um melão, e você me desculpou.E além de tudo, declarou-se apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.E tudo parece anormalmente bem!

Seu lado de elfa-doméstica se revelou assombrosamente na sua carta.Você gosta que ele mande em você, e que seja grosso com você.E usa roupas de elfo com um orgulho de mestre ; )

Já sei qual seu plano de conquista.Vai começar a chamá-lo de mestre Malfoy daqui a diante? Ou seria melhor chamá-lo de Jovem Senhorzinho Draco?

Não, amiga, graças a merlim, seu amigo Colin está aqui para impedi-la de cometer qualquer burrada.

Ou para ajudá-la a cometer uma burrada ainda maior ; )

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Qual é, elfos tem cabelos saindo das orelhas!Eles não tomam banho!É com isso que você está me comparando?

Posso colaborar com o F.A.L.E, mas isso não significa que eu realmente queira me tornar um elfo.Quero dizer, não é meu objetivo na vida!

Não é só por que o Draco mandou em mim que sou uma elfa.Sou só uma simples mortal, já que duvido que qualquer simples mortal pudesse resistir ao jeito como ele falou aquele "Fique Aqui".

Foi algo como aquele cara de _Dirty Dancing_.

Caramba!Eu estou falando de coisas trouxas!Papai anda me influenciando demais.O Ford Anglia dele perdeu todas as suas peças, levando junto alguns dos meus parafusos.

Se bem que não é culpa do meu pai. É culpa _sua _eu falar tantas..._Trouxices._

_Trouxices_, essa palavra existe?

De qualquer jeito, Colin, você é realmente uma má influência!Aposto que sem suas insinuações eu não estaria tão inclinada a agarrar o Draco a qualquer momento, e pode apostar também que se você não tivesse me obrigado a assistir mais da metade de uma locadora trouxa nas últimas férias eu não acharia o jeito do Malfoy sexy.

Ou acharia.Os trouxas devem ter copiado dele.Ele é único.

Caramba de novo!Estou ficando realmente melosa.

Pelo menos vou servir para algo, os elfos vão poder me usar como açúcar nos seus bolos.De um jeito ou de outro, acabo pondo elfos no meio.

Caramba de novo_ e_ de novo!

Olhei para cima dessa carta e vi o tanto de idiotice que vim escrevendo. É o maldito sono que me consome pouco a pouco.Cuidado, por que quando receber essa carta pode vir cheia de baba!

É melhor parar antes que eu capote em cima da carta e não consiga mandá-la.Preciso conversar com você, mesmo que você provavelmente esteja escondido por aí com o Simas...

E eu aqui curtindo minha solidão.

P.S: Por que não sentar, esperar e ver se _o Draco_ toma alguma iniciativa?

Isso me parece um bom plano.

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Blaise Zabini

Obrigado, cara.

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Draco Malfoy

Creevey, você está escrevendo para mim fingindo ser o Draco?

Por que você não sabe imitá-lo.Draco nunca me agradeceria por nada.

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Blaise Zabini

Não, sua besta, sou eu mesmo.Estou apenas sendo educado!

Por causa da sua estupidez mancomunada com o Creevey, consegui uma musa que me trouxe novamente inspiração para fazer minhas poesias.

E não, a musa não é a lua. (sorri de lado)

Posso dizer que a Weasley sentada ali do meu lado, por mais perturbador que fosse, também era eletrizante...

Já disse que ela é vibrante?

Ah, e outra coisa...Posso perguntar uma coisa?

Meu merlim...Estou virando um banana!Céus, não!Um Malfoy não pergunta se pode, ele simplesmente faz! (cara de horrorizado)

Então certo.Vou perguntar uma coisa.(cara autoritária)

Por quê você se preocupa tanto comigo e com a Weasley?

Nos últimos dias eu vivo discutindo minha vida pessoal e meus sentimentos (meu lado Malfoy está olhando para esta carta e gritando para eu deixar de ser patético) com você, que parece realmente se empenhar para que tudo dê certo para mim.

Estou tocado. (sorriso_ extremamente _sarcástico)

Você é meu meio-irmão desconhecido ou qualquer coisa do tipo para estar se preocupando tanto comigo?

Por que aí eu vou ter que ter matar.Não estou com vontade de dividir minha fortuna Malfoy.

Principalmente com qualquer bastardo...

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Draco Malfoy

Não, credo!

Merlim me livre de ser seu irmão algum dia e de termos os mesmos progenitores com seus genes infelizes (veja bem, não estou xingando seus pais, só estou falando que os genes deles são defeituosos e foram passados para você resultando em uma anomalia biológica...).

Mas você, por outro lado, teria bastante sorte.Se fosse meu irmão, talvez se parecesse um pouco comigo.Talvez chegasse próximo da minha perfeição.

Mas apenas próximo.Igual a mim não existe.

E respondendo sua pergunta, é verdade, estou me empenhando além do normal para você e a Weasley ficarem juntos.

E não, não vou escrever que é por que você é o meu amigão do peito e eu te amo, ou qualquer porcaria sentimentalóide assim.

Eu sou um sonserino e tenho motivos próprios e devidamente egoístas!

A questão é que você é minha vida.

Que horror.Isso pareceu até coisa de veado!Deixe-me explicar melhor.

O fato é que minha vida é monótona.Um tédio.

Já cansei de conquistar as garotas de Hogwarts, elas são alvos extremamente fáceis.Estudar para a escola não é um objetivo de vida lá muito motivador.Eu não tenho grandes paixões nem grandes sonhos.

Então vivo uma grande paixão através de você, entendeu?

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Blaise Zabini

Isso quer dizer que você está apaixonado pela Weasley e só está me ajudando (mesmo que eu não tenha pedido ajuda em nada) para depois me apunhalar pelas costas a roubando de mim?

(sobrancelha levantada e olhar _levemente _psicótico)

Bom saber, Zabini, bom saber...

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Draco Malfoy

Merlim.Você _é_ burro!

Eu não quis dizer isso. É só que sua vida é um tanto quanto emocionante, e a minha é de dar sono em xícara de café. (Xícaras de café dormem? Por que se dormirem acabei de criar uma bela expressão! Já pensou que os objetos podem ter uma vida secreta?)

_(N.A: Blaise andou vendo muito Toy Story...)_

E ajudar vocês dois me tira um pouco da rotina sufocante de Hogwarts.

Explicado?

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Blaise Zabini

Sua vida é desinteressante?

Acho que posso te ajudar...Do meu próprio modo.

(sorriso misterioso)

* * *

De: Pansy Parkinson

Para: Blaise Zabini

Fofocucho, o Draquinho que contou tudo!

ESTOU CHOCADÉRRIMA!

EU...EU...EU TENHO CHIFRES!

E ELES NÃO SÃO NEM DE OURO!

Ana Abbot, Blaise?Ana Abbot?

Bem que Emilinha falava que homens não prestam.Aliás, foi por isso que ela decidiu jogar pro outro time.Bulstrolde estava certa, vocês não prestam _mesmo_!

Zabby, qual é a sua?Você trepa com tudo o que se move, lindinho?

É um cachorro em todos os sentidos!E está perpetuamente no cio!

Ah Zabbyzinho, que decepção!

Homens fazem sexo, mulheres fazem amor, e você não fará mais nada comigo daqui por diante!

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Draco Malfoy

É, você fez minha vida se tornar emocionante.

_Obrigado_ por contar de todas as minhas puladas de cerca para a Parkinson.

Ser alvo de espetáculos de gritos no meio do salão pode ser descrito como _extremamente excitante_...

Vou ter de parar com essa carta por que estou me preparando para a morte.Acredito que quem é acusado de adultério aqui em Hogwarts ainda é apedrejado em praça pública.

Ou no Salão Principal.

Prepare suas pedrinhas e treine a mira.

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Blaise Zabini

Por que a Parkinson estava gritando com você no meio do salão?

Ouvi gritos que mencionavam "chifres" e "lufas", e outro grito que falava "Vá se arranjar com a Bulstrolde por que ela certamente dá em cima de você".

Que espetáculo foi aquele, Zabini?

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Colin Creevey

Vai se danar sua bicha fofoqueira.

* * *

De: Parvati Patil

Para: Pansy Parkinson

Fofa, você sabe que não nos damos muito bem, mas preciso saber uma coisa de você.

O que realmente aconteceu entre você e o Zabini?

O Strudel que eu estava comendo quase pegou fogo com as faíscas que vocês dois estavam soltando...

É verdade que você foi chifrada?

* * *

De: Pansy Parkinson

Para: Parvati Patil

Ah querida.

Realmente, nossas inimizades grifinórias e sonserinas devem ser deixadas de lado pelo combate contra os homens cafajestes!

Não, na verdade, o que aconteceu foi o seguinte:

Blaise é gay.

O gatinho escondia isso de mim, mas eu descobri que ele se correspondia com Colin Creevey, aquele sextoanista pirralho assumidamente veado da sua casa.

Interceptei uma coruja dos dois hoje.Dizia: "Vai se ferrar, sua bicha fofoqueira".Provavelmente devem ter brigado, por o caso ter sido descoberto.Parece que os dois se encontravam às escondidas.Ninguém soube, _até hoje._

Temos de evitar que outras garotas sejam usadas por ele, não é fofa?

Não vamos mais deixar que este canalha nos use como fachada para esconder sua verdadeira sexualidade.

Queridinha, não se deixe enganar.Ouça o que eu digo, o cara é _frutinha._

* * *

De: Lilá Brown

Para: Parvati Patil

Amiga, que babado!

Bem que eu notava os trejeitos dele.

E aquilo na unha dele, o que é?Base?

Metrossexual, até parece...

* * *

De: Justino Finch-Flechtey

Para: Neville Longbottom

Eu sabia, cara.Todos os galinhas da escola têm esses segredos escabrosos.Um bando de bichas enrustidas, esses populares são.

Nós, os excluídos nerds vamos dominar o mundo!

* * *

De: Rúbeo Hagrid

Para: Minerva McGonagall

É, é, Minnie.Parece que os tempos estão mesmo mudando.

Mas a casa do velho Severo não toma jeito.Está virando tradição!

Marcus Flint, Vicente Crabbe, Gregório Goyle, e até mesmo Lucius Malfoy passou por uma fase dessas antigamente.

E agora este setimanista, Blaise Zabini também.

Minnie, e o Severo?Será que ele é?

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Draco Malfoy

Seu desgraçado filho de uma égua, corno, canalha, cara de pudim, banana, cobra, javali, cavalo, filho da mãe, bastardo, burro, incapacitado, débilmental, VAI TOMAR BEM NAQUELE LUGAR AONDE O SOL NÃO BATE!

* * *

De: Simas Finigann

Para: Colin Creevey

Acabou.E é para sempre.

Eu não acredito, depois de tudo que fiz fui trocado!

Você feriu meus sentimentos, Colin, feriu meus sentimentos...

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Quer saber como anda o relacionamento meu com o Simas?

Simplesmente não existe mais.

Não sei se já chegou aos seus ouvidos, mas está rolando um boato por aí que o Zabini da sonserina é gay e está tendo um caso comigo.

E eu poderia até querer que fosse, mas tipo assim, o cara é uma mistura de dois únicos ingredientes: um enorme ego e muita testosterona :-O

E quando eu fui esclarecer a história com ele, afinal, eu fui envolvido no meio sem nem saber como, ele disse que era culpa da Parkinson.

Você viu, não viu?A Parkinson gritando com ele no meio do Salão Principal, quero dizer.

Estou tentando entender a minha relação com isso, como é que fui parar o meio dessa história.

Acho que o seu tão amado Draco "Swayze" tem algo a ver com isso tudo...

Ouvi a Parkinson gritando _"Draky me contou tudinho!Tudinho!Zabby, como pode fazer isso comigo?Oh céus, oh terra, oh deuses do universo, apenas Dracuxo para ser honesto comigo!"_

A Parkinson ainda é obviamente louca pelo Malfoy.E parece que ele contou para ela algum podre do Zabini, que fez ela ficar com muita raiva e dar início a esses boatos.

Somos dois solteiros em Hogwarts agora.

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Eu vi o espetáculo da Parkinson, estava metida no meio de toda aquela multidão que estava servindo de platéia.

É incrível como o pessoal de Hogwarts adora um barraco.Eu devo confessar, também adoro assistir.Mas não quando envolve algo que me deixa com a pulga_ bem _atrás da orelha.

Você ouviu os gritos de _"A Abbot, Zabbyzete?A Abbot?Oh humilhação!Uma lufa, Zabbykay!"_

Bom, eu tenho uma teoria sobre isso.

Draco contou para a Parkinson que Blaise chifrava ela a torto e a direita, e ela armou um escândalo.Para se vingar do Blaise então, inventou que ele era gay.

E colocou você no meio da história.

Teoria que eu acho ser a verdade.A verdade a ser tirada a limpo com Draco Malfoy, o grande semeador da discórdia.

E eu digo que se ele fez mesmo isso acabando com o relacionamento do _meu_ melhor amigo e destruindo a reputação do melhor amigo _dele _por pura diversão, eu destruo o que nem começou.

_E não o aceito de volta nem coberto de pudim dos pés a cabeça..._

* * *

N.A: Capítulo sem muita interação D/G...Prometo que esse aspecto vai ser desenvolvido, hehehe...

Gente, não vai dar pra por as respostas aos reviews neste capítulo, tá tudo muito corrido, e eu acho que vcs preferem receber logo o capítulo do quê que ele demore mais (eu só poderia postar com as respostas dos reviews depois que eu voltasse de viagem : (( )

Mas deixem reviews, que prometo que próximo capítulo eles serão respondidos ;-)

Ah, e a fic não vai repentinamente seguir o que aconteceu em HBP, já que não tá seguindo nem o que acontece em OdF OO

E eu já vou me despedindo pq ainda estou mto chocada com o que houve em HBP OO

Ja Ne!


	11. Reputação Manchada

**Capítulo 10-Reputação manchada**

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Blaise Zabini

Calma, não precisa ficar todo nervosinho.Eu realmente não tenho culpa dos boatos que a Parkinson andou espalhando (revira os olhos)

Só o que eu fiz foi te dar o que você queria.Não queria emoção?

Pois bem, tá aí a sua emoção.

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Draco Malfoy

A minha reputação está manchada pelo colégio inteiro.Todos pensam que eu sou gay._Eu, o papa da sedução._

O maior absurdo inventado pela humanidade.

Tudo culpa sua.Agora não tenho a Pansy e provavelmente nenhuma garota para sair.

O que é isso?Vingança por que eu pego todas, e você está na seca todo esse tempo pensando na Weasley?

Eu não tenho culpa de você ser _encalhado._

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Você não precisava ter feito aquilo.Não mesmo.

Agora você está sofrendo.E não me diga que não, Senhorita Eu-Sou-Durona.(N.A: Créditos do apelido para Cris Malfoy)

Sei que está.

E se tranca dentro desse quarto só para que eu não veja que você ficou deprimida por ter feito aquilo com ele: (

Eu sei que você tem aquele pensamento de que temos de valorizar nossos amigos mais que tudo, mas não precisava tomar minhas dores, e as do Zabini, que nem é seu amigo, daquele jeito.

Ter tirado satisfações com o Malfoy foi legal, eu agradeço, mas ter dado um tapa nele talvez tenha sido um pouco radical.Não que ele não merecesse, mas você gosta dele.Tapas não são legais para conquistá-lo:- O

O Simas era só diversão para mim, mesmo!Eu gosto do Harry, o que houve entre mim e Simas não faz muita importância.

Agora vê se perdoa o Malfoy e se ajeita logo com ele, ok?

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

O que ele acha, Colin?Que pode sair machucando meu amigo por aí?

Eu sei que você diz que não teve importância, mas poderia ter.Vamos falar hipoteticamente, e se você estivesse apaixonado pelo Simas?

Eu sempre jurei para mim mesma que nunca seria uma daquelas apaixonadas estúpidas e cegas.Eu sempre jurei que nunca viraria uma Parkinson, que rasteja pelo Draco até hoje.

E vou manter meu juramento.Vou manter meus princípios.Sei que estou soando que nem a Hermione, mas é o jeito, senão eu acabo perdendo minha moral.

Posso estar soando como se fosse a justiceira, mas alguém tem que acabar com os vilões do mundo!E eu não posso evitar ficar triste, mas afinal, grandes poderes resultam em grandes responsabilidades, não é?

Minha grande responsabilidade é lutar contra a vontade de correr pedindo desculpas ao Malfoy.Ei, cadê minha super capa?

Estou só brincando.Não estou tentando mudar o mundo, ou sei lá.

O que eu quero dizer é que estou apenas tentando fazer o que é certo.E por mais que doa em mim, eu sei que o quê o Draco fez foi _muito_ errado.

Não vou perdoá-lo, não se ele não me der um bom motivo para isso.

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Você não me deu oportunidade de falar.Na verdade, você foi quem falou sem parar, e quando eu abri a boca para argumentar você me meteu um tabefe na cara.

Ainda está doendo. (careta de dor)

Mas não estou escrevendo essa carta para falar de como ainda tenho dedos na minha cara.Estou escrevendo para falar do que eu falaria antes de você sair batendo os pés por aí soltando fumaça feito o expresso de Hogwarts.

Além do mais que o quê eu estou para fazer agora vai doer muito mais em mim do que o tabefe que você me deu.Isso por quê não vai ferir minha cara, e sim algo _bem_ mais importante: meu orgulho.

É negócio é o seguinte: Eu sinto muito.

Blaise falou que queria emoção, dei a ele emoção.Ele dizia que a vida dele estava sem-graça.Posso dizer que dei graça a ela. (sorriso sarcástico)

Não pensei que você ficaria chateada.Afinal, não foi nem a sua reputação que ficou manchada!

Mas então, me desculpa?

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Draco Malfoy

Não.

Zabini agora está com fama de gay por aí, culpa sua que é egoísta e só pensa em si mesmo.Acha que é só pedir desculpas que as coisas vão virar um arco-íris?

Você não presta.

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Draco Malfoy

Ela não vai te desculpar até você provar que merece.

Eu posso ajudar.Mas você tem que estar disposto de tudo, para que só assim ela te desculpe.

Topa?

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Colin Creevey

Nem sei por quê, mas topo.

Não que eu realmente precise das desculpas dela, mas sabe como é...

Coisas que não se entende. (dá os ombros)

* * *

De: Ronald Weasley

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Irmãzinha, eu não consigo acreditar que você estava na biblioteca fazendo deveres atrasados.Fazendo deveres, justamente quando acontece o FATO MAIS MARCANTE DE NOSSAS VIDAS!

Certo, talvez não o mais marcante.Mas Gin; é um fato memorável que você perdeu.O que estou dizendo?É algo INESQUECÍVEL!

Vai entrar até para a história da família Weasley, "O Dia Em Que Triunfamos Sobre os Malfoys".

Vou narrar para você o que aconteceu.Nunca ri tanto!

12:35-Entro no Salão Principal.O cheiro delicioso do peru sobe pelas minhas narinas.Por que não fazem um perfume de peru para as garotas?Cheiro de peru certamente é melhor do que aquele cheiro do perfume da Hermione.Não leve a mal, maninha, eu amo a Mione, mas aquele perfume de canela dela me dá uma alergia das brabas.

12:43-A ação finalmente começa!O espetáculo!O fato marcante da semana!A fonte dos boatos de todo o mês!Draco Malfoy entra no salão...Chorando.

Espera...Chorando?Hahahaha!Não estou dizendo que você não sabe o que perdeu?

Ele estava chorando tanto que até o nariz estava fungando.Na verdade, o nariz do Malfoy naquele momento pode-se dizer que estava interessante, todo vermelho e entupido.E quando começava a escorrer ele fungava fazendo um barulho grotesco de porquinho.

É essa a hora em que eu quase engasgo com o peru de tanto rir.

12:45-Harry tem de me socorrer para eu não ficar com sérios problemas respiratórios ao ficar engasgado com o peru, tentando controlar o forte ataque de riso que estava me acometendo.

Alguém mais entra no Salão e vai falar com o Malfoy, dando inicio ao diálogo do século.Esse alguém é nada mais, nada menos que Colin Creevey.

Se eles não estivessem gritando tão alto, audíveis até da cabana do Hagrid, eu perguntaria agora para você que é a melhor amiga do Creevey o que ele foi fazer com a cobra.

Não foi preciso.

O nosso Senhor Creevey estava gritando tão alto que acho que os meus tímpanos sofreram sério dano com os altos decibéis que alcançaram os gritos.

Mas tudo bem.Já tendo ouvido aquele diálogo glorioso estou mais que satisfeito, não preciso ouvir mais nada pelo resto da vida!

Senhor Creevey: Como você pode?Inventar aquelas mentiras, sobre mim e o Blaise?Como pode?

Cobra: Oh, Colin, me desculpe!Blaise _não é _gay, mas entenda, eu tinha de inventar aquilo!Estavam suspeitando...Suspeitando de nós dois!

Pequena Pausa-Todo o salão parou estático de choque com aquela declaração escabrosa.-

Senhor Creevey: Mas o Blaise não tinha nada a ver!Você não me assumiu, Draco.Agora sinto que é tarde...Está tudo acabado.

Cobra: Oh!Não se vá!Eu te amo tanto!

-Harry tem que dar um socão nas minhas costas para evitar que eu engasgue novamente com a comida tentando controlar o riso-

Senhor Creevey: Já é tarde.Acabou tudo entre nós.

Senhor Creevey vai embora e o cobra sai logo em seguida com o rosto cheio de lágrimas, inchado e vermelho, encoberto pelas mãos.

-Salão em silêncio, chocado pela revelação de Draco Malfoy ser gay.

Mas não fica em silencio por muito tempo, já que eu não me controlo e começo a rir descontroladamente.Logo, todos estão rindo também.-

E então triunfamos, enfim!Prefiro ser um Weasley macho a um Malfoy de pá virada!

Eu não acredito que você perdeu essa, Gin.Estou rindo até agora.Ele é gay!Repetindo novamente: O MALFOY É GAY!

Suspeitava desde o princípio...

* * *

De: Lilá Brown

Para: Parvati Patil

Amiga, por quê a cara de surpresa?

Ah, já sei por que você não esperava por isso.Afinal como o cara que te traçou verão passado pode ser gay?E como um gay pode ser tão bom de cama?

É, fofa, eu também sei que ele é. Só que nunca te contei por que ele estava com nós duas ao mesmo tempo.E eu nunca me importei com isso, não é agora que descubro que ele gosta da fruta que vou ficar paranóica com o passado, não é?

Parvie, nós duas fomos fachadas dele.Mas, no fundo, eu acho que sempre soube.Afinal, me diga, de onde ele tirou a idéia de usar gel na cabeça, quando era mais novo?Grease?

Alguém tem que avisar para o nosso John Travolta que o cabelo dele parece um capacete quando ele põe gel.

E além do mais, você sabe o que dizem sobre ele, o pai dele, e a relação íntima dos dois com bengalas.(Piscadelas)

* * *

De: Dino Thomas

Para: Harry Potter

Harry, você que já passou por fases de fúria e tristeza, eu preciso de ajuda.

Não para mim, para o Simas.Viu que desde o almoço ele anda se alternando entre uma depressão mórbida e uma raiva arrasadora?

Ele disse que foi traído, duas vezes.E eu, como melhor amigo, não agüento mais a _dor de corno_ dele!

Eu juro que se ouvir mais um barulho de choro por parte do Simas eu jogo ele no lago.

Segurando pelos chifres.

* * *

De: Harry Potter

Para: Simas Finnigan

Eu sei que vai parecer rude, mas é o único jeito.Será que dá pra parar de fungar aqui do meu lado, por favor?

Se ainda não percebeu, eu e a Gina estamos tentando fazer as tarefas que ela recebeu de encomenda.Vai para o banheiro da murta.Diz para ela ouvir suas lamúrias, tenho certeza que vão compartilhar muitas experiências.

Vai te fazer bem.

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Ai merlim.Ai caramba.Ai meus senhores do universo.Ai todos os magos que rogam nessa terra.Ai, como dói.

Dói saber que você não me contou a coisa mais significativa que poderia ter me dito durante todo esse tempo.Por quê nunca contou que ele é gay?E que estava tendo um caso com ele?

Por quê ficou me incentivando a pular em cima dele todo esse tempo?Por acaso pretendia um ménage à trois?

Eu vou precisar de muito tempo para me recuperar, isto é certo.Nunca imaginei que me apaixonaria por um gay.Tudo culpa sua!

Se bem que isso explica muita por exemplo, o Malfoy ser um poeta.

Eu achava que não existiam meninos de verdade que escrevessem poesia.Então veio o Malfoy, e pensei estar errada.Mas estava certa.

E como eu não conclui isso antes?Todos os grandes homens da humanidade foram gays.Leonardo Da Vinci, Michelangelo, Alexandre o Grande, Nero, Oscar Wilde e...Draco Malfoy!

O cara por quem eu estou apaixonada é apenas uma comprovação de teoria.Eu não creio nisso.

E ainda não creio no que você fez as escondidas.Dá pra fazer o favor de me explicar?

P.S: O Simas entrou em estado depressivo por sua culpa.Cadê o seu coração?

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Colin Creevey

É, Creevey, até que não foi difícil.Quero dizer, para alguém com dons artísticos como eu, representar é apenas mais uma forma demonstrar minha extrema genialidade. (sorri de lado)

Mas por outro lado, foi mesmo muito difícil.Eu sei que você é bicha e não estou nem aí se vou ferir seus sentimentos frágeis ao dizer que foi totalmente repugnante e que essa fama é grotescamente nojenta.

Gays fedem. (cara de nojo)

Sem contar o meu orgulho.Minha reputação.Meu espírito sonserino.O sangue que corre em minhas veias.Ai meu santo Sly!

É bom que a Weasley me perdoe agora.Eu não tive uma boa explicação para querer o perdão dela; mas juro que se ela não me perdoar depois desse sacrifício para limpar o nome do Blaise, vou ter _vários _motivos para assassiná-la. (sorriso de psicopata)

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Gina será que você não soma dois mais dois?

É claro que o Malfoy não é gay.Ele tem mais testosterona do que qualquer outra coisa no corpo (isso inclui neurônios).

E você acha que se eu tivesse algo com ele eu não te contaria?Que tipo de amigo você acha que eu sou?

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Um que não explica direito as coisas.

Então o que eu posso presumir disto?Eu sempre soube que o Malfoy era meio perturbado devido á sua alma de artista, mas devo concluir então que agora ele pirou na batatinha de uma vez por todas assumindo uma segunda identidade gay?

Ele não anda sendo muito criativo nesses últimos tempos.Assim como há muitos gênios gays, também há muitos gênios que piraram na batatinha.

Draco está se tornando previsível demais.Acho que já até sei qual será o próximo passo dele: decepar a orelha e me mandar por carta.

Será que você pode abrir minha correspondência daqui por diante, Colin?

Estou só me prevenindo, para não ter que abrir alguma carta e me deparar com algum membro fibrosado.

Isso não é artístico. É simplesmente _nojento._

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Acho que quem está pirando na batatinha é você, Gina.

Quero dizer, achei que ficaria bastante clara a intenção dele com aquele espetáculo vergonhoso (para ele, já que metade dos garotos gays me tem como ídolo agora) que proporcionou á meia Hogwarts.

Ele tentou livrar a cara do Zabini.Você não viu?Ele _se pos_ no lugar do Zabini.

E não venha me dizer que ele é gay mesmo e está apaixonado pelo Zabini.Ele fez isso _por você_.

Estava pedindo desculpas para você, em outras palavras.

Agora vê se desculpa o pobre, senão ele vai _mesmo_ ficar louco.

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Draco Malfoy

Meu merlim!

Você não estava se vingando por estar encalhado.Não estava sendo sádico.

Estava sendo gay!

Meu melhor amigo é gay.Não acredito.

Eu contei de todas as minhas galinhagens para você, crente que você entendia do assunto, quando na verdade você devia estar dando em cima de mim, ou sei lá.

A janela do lado da sala está parecendo muito tentadora neste momento...

Mas eu quero que você saiba que independente de qualquer coisa eu sou macho.MACHO, ouviu bem?

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Blaise Zabini

Vê se cala a boca.Eu sou macho, e bem mais que você!

Afinal, nossas ações não contam o que verdadeiramente somos.Não passou pela sua cabeça que eu poderia estar interpretando, Zabini?

(sorriso de desprezo)

Acho que não.Esqueci que o tico e o teco estão de férias...

Em todo caso, aprendi algo sobre gays.Não que não sejam nojentos, mas eles manjam _totalmente_ de relacionamentos.Acho que você estava por perto quando a Gina me deu um tapa, não estava?

Mesmo que você não estivesse presente tenho certeza que soube.Não há nada que fique em segredo em Hogwarts. (cara de desprezo)

Pois é, ela estava com raiva pelo que eu fiz com você.O Creevey teve a idéia de eu me passar por gay para redimir _você_.E para o meu tremendo espanto, _funcionou_.

Quero dizer, eu estou com uma fama de veado espalhada pelo colégio inteiro, mas o plano funcionou para os seus propósitos esperados.

Hoje eu estava calmamente sentado debaixo de uma árvore comendo pêra e lendo um livro.Se você quer saber, era "Como fazer de tudo e não deixá-las saber de nada", dos Marotos.Já ouviu falar nesses caras?Os livros que eles fizeram são os melhores, mas ninguém realmente sabe quem é que está por trás dos pseudônimos de Pontas, Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho.

Em todo caso, eu estava entretido com minha leitura e adubando a terra com a casca da pêra (como tem gente que consegue comer pêras e maças com casca? É tão nojento!), quando a Weasley chegou perto donde eu estava, toda afundada em livros; pergaminhos e usando seu uniforme enorme.

Eu levantei e ofereci ajuda com os livros (um Malfoy é ensinado a ser cavalheiro desde pequeno), mas ela disse que não muita dificuldade tirou um pergaminho do bolo que estava carregando e me entregou.

Eu ia abrir para verificar, já que devia ser o dever de casa e eu tinha de ver se estava tudo nos conformes, mas ela me surpreendeu.Assim que eu recebi o pergaminho das mãos dela a Weasley levantou na ponta dos pés, me tacou um beijo na bochecha, e saiu correndo morta de vergonha.

Não sei por quê estava morta de vergonha.Se você quer saber minha opinião, ela podia fazer isso mais vezes.Em outros locais também (sorriso _muito_ malicioso)

E depois, quando eu abri o pergaminho, era mesmo o dever de casa.Só que tinha uma notinha anexada, que dizia "Considere-se desculpado".

Não a culpo pela falta de criatividade na nota.Afinal, o que mais poderia se dizer numa carta de misericórdia?

Podia dizer que eu sou gostoso e maravilhoso, eu sei.Mas esse detalhe fica para a próxima carta...

N.A:Gente, não vou responder os reviews, por quê tô sem tempo e dei prioridade pra postar logo o capítulo que estava demorando, mas eu li todos e amei tudo!.

E não vou esconder, minha empolgação com fics diminuiu drasticamente nos últimos tempos...Mas não que eu vá parar de escrever Caixa de Entrada, claro!

Enfim, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo!

Beijos!


	12. Splash!

**Capítulo 11- Splash**

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Draco Malfoy

Você não está atraído pela Weasley.Você não está gostando dela.

Você está _apaixonado _por ela.

Por quê se não estivesse, não estaria nem se lixando para o que acontecesse comigo ou para a reputação que eu teria.Só pararia de falar comigo e começaria a rir da minha cara.

Afinal, o Malfoy de sempre é aquele que virou o Longbottom de cabeça para baixo na frente de todo mundo, tacou ele no lago, disse para ele casar com a Lula e ter pequenas "Lullasbottoms"; tudo isso só por diversão.

O Malfoy de sempre_ nunca _diria que é gay.Só o Malfoy bobão apaixonado diria isso.

E agora, o que o Malfoy apaixonado vai fazer?Sair em cima de uma vassoura jogando rosas sobre Hogwarts com uma música do Bryan Adams no fundo?

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Blaise Zabini

Malfoys não se apaixonam.Eu continuo o mesmo Malfoy de sempre.

Tanto que surpreendi a todos com aquela mentira que eu sou gay.Afinal, é isso que um Malfoy faz, surpreende a todos.

E quem afinal é Bryan Adams?

É aquele cara que tem uma música triste para caramba que me dá enjôo?(dá a língua)

Por quê se for, não suporto mesmo ele.Lembro que você ficou ouvindo _toda hora_ naquela época que levou foras seguidos daquela grifinória petulante, e que só parou de ouvir a tal música quando conseguiu levar ela pra cama.(tarefa que não seria tão difícil se fosse eu quem a tivesse realizando.)

Tem de parar de ser tão entendido no mundo trouxa, Blaise.É vergonhoso. (cara de nojo)

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Pronto, pedi desculpas a ele.

É só isso?Acho que é.

Vou preparar o dever dele, entregar, e continuar minha rotina pouco emocionante de sempre.

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Como assim continuar sua rotina de sempre?

Não vai mandar uma carta provocante pra ele?Armar um plano de conquista?NÃO ME DIGA QUE NÃO VAI PULAR EM CIMA DELE!

Você é uma grifinória, Gina.Tem de _lutar_.

Você é uma inglesinha, e não desiste nunca; )

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Não, chega disso, já teve confusão demais por causa dessa história.

Eu não gosto de confusões, não gosto _nem um pouco._

Sempre levei uma vida muito calma, sem garotos gostando de mim, comigo gostando de poucos garotos, apenas fazendo deveres e indo para as aulas.

E de repente eu me apaixono pelo meu maior inimigo, saio para jantar com ele, e depois descubro que ele é gay, para descobrir que na verdade ele é apenas um gênio perturbado.

Muita confusão para uma pessoa que não era nada confusa e que passou a ficar.

Ficou confuso?

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Tudo bem, se você quer passar a sua vida sem viver nem um pouco, se excluindo da sociedade, é problema seu :-(

É sua vida, não é?

Vou deixar de me meter aonde não sou chamado.

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Como assim não vai se meter aonde não é chamado?

Não vai me mandar pular em cima dele?Não vai dar conselhos amorosos gays?Não vai armar planos mirabolantes para eu ficar com o Malfoy?

Quem vai me dizer para não meter a cara em bombas de chocolate por quê bombas de chocolate são bombas de caloria? (conselho qual eu não sigo...)

Não estou entendendo mesmo.Você se meteu na minha vida e eu na sua na maior parte de nossa vida escolar!

Pode parar já com isso.Seu lado feminino está tomando conta de você, já está até fazendo doce!

Não que todas as meninas façam doce, só a maioria.E eu não faço por que provavelmente tenho uma dosagem de testosterona além do normal para mulheres, o que provavelmente é o motivo da minha fixação por filmes de luta com muitas explosões e qualquer coisa que envolva cavaleiros Jedis ou samurais da era antiga.

Mas isso não vem ao caso.Quero o Colin intrometido de novo, senão eu sei que minha vida vai empacar para sempre.

Não estou brincando, o ponteiro da balança está começando a subir...

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Pode parar de meter a cara no chocolate, que é o que você faz quando está chateada.(e quando não está também)

Eu vou ser metido de novo, pode deixar.Ainda mais agora que eu tenho permissão ; )

Sabia que me meter na sua vida é uma grande e enorme diversão?

Deviam fazer "bonequinhas Gina Weasley", que fazem deveres automáticos e de cabelos flamejantes, aposto que ia vender pra caramba!

P.S:. Me disseram que Harry Potter, quando estava de férias, assistiu Moulin Rouge-Amor em Vermelho, e ficou chorando feito um condenado.Isso significa que ele tem quantidades excessivas de estrogênio e uma alma feminina?Significa que posso ter esperanças?

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Sim, a partir de agora, você tem total permissão para se meter na minha vida, e dar opiniões, conselhos, e todas essas coisas que você sabe que eu preciso.

E "Bonequinhos Colin Creevey" também iam vender demais.Você aperta na mãozinha deles e começa a gravação: "Pula em cima dele! Pula em cima dele!".

O que eu não acho que iam vender seriam "Bonequinhos Draco Malfoy".O jeito dele atrai as moças, mas acho que para as crianças o jeito mal dele o faria ser como um boneco assassino...

P.S:.Acho que não.Afinal, não é porque eu, por exemplo, gosto de coisas "masculinas" que vou pedir a Bulstrode em namoro, qualquer outra coisa.

E depois, acho que esse boato é falso.Os Dursleys nunca deixariam o Harry assistir qualquer filme que fosse nas férias, mesmo que fosse alguma porcaria que os trouxas fazem como Anaconda.

Mas Rony disse que uma vez pegou Harry chorando ao ler um livro de romance.Acho que a morte dos pais e as lutas com Voldemort deixaram o pobre menino traumatizado demais...

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Blaise Zabini

Quer fazer parte de um novo plano para juntar o casal impossível?

Já o tenho em mente.Este é infalível ; )

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Colin Creevey

Você tá brincando?

Nem em sonhos, Creevey!

O último plano não deu muito certo, e eu não me atrevo mais a dar opiniões na vida do Malfoy.Da última vez eu quase fiquei com fama de gay pelo colégio inteiro!

Não vai dar, não posso arriscar minha reputação novamente, ela tem de estar como sempre, imaculada e perfeita.

O que não é apenas uma reputação, já que eu sou mesmo perfeito, embora não tão imaculado assim...

E além do mais, você não vai querer perder a amizade da sua amada amiguinha, não é?

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Blaise Zabini

Ela me deu total permissão para me meter na vida dela.

Vamos lá, o Malfoy não pode fazer nada que altere sua imagem pública, afinal a dele já está bastante detonada; )

Você está devendo uma pro Malfoy, foi ele quem limpou sua reputação de gay.

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Colin Creevey

Mas foi ele quem deu ela também.

Tudo bem, eu ajudo. É só para garantir meu lugar no céu, por quê do jeito que dizem que sou canalha, não passo por lá.

Eu passaria se Merlim fosse Morgana, mas como ele não é, e eu _me recuso _a seduzir um homem _caduco_ na minha pós-vida, tenho de fazer uma boa-ação.

Encontre-me depois das aulas, que eu vou provar aos céus que eu sou na verdade um belo anjinho.

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Já que eu tenho total controle sobre a sua vida, comecei a agir.

E é por isso que hoje, as oito da noite, você vai treinar natação comigo no lago.Você não sabe nadar, sabe?

Pois tem de aprender, nadar é algo muito útil.Já pensou se você naufraga no meio do oceano?

Sem nadar você não vai conseguir chegar á superfície.Se bem que como os mares nessa costa são gelados, você morreria congelada primeiro.

Mas bem, pelo menos você não terá mais de pegar carona com tartarugas quando afundar no meio do mar ; )

Então pegue roupas de banho, que depois da aula eu vou te dar aulas de natação ; )

Ah, e "bonequinhos Draco Malfoy" não iam mesmo servir para crianças, mas iam dar bons bonecos infláveis, eh eh eh...

P.S: Que droga.Por que se ele tivesse mesmo chorado ao ver Moulin Rouge-Amor em Vermelho, ele teria alguém para amar, que o amaria em retorno ;-)

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Você sabe que eu nunca entraria em um navio, por que quando aquele troço começa a balançar eu tenho enjôos_ bem nojentos._

Mas tudo bem, eu autorizei, então nada posso fazer além de me submeter ao poder do todo-poderoso Colin Creevey.

Só que não vou de roupas de banho.Posso por um short e uma blusa?

Além de eu não tê-las, nunca, _nunca mesmo_, ficaria de biquíni na frente de um garoto.Mesmo que esse garoto seja gay.

Olhe lá o que está tramando.Sei que há mais nesse negócio do que me fazer aprender a nadar...

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Você, obviamente, estava certa.

Mas eu tinha permissão para fazer aquilo, não tinha?

E o que é melhor para aproximar um casal do que banhos afrodisíacos?Tá certo que não foi tão afrodisíaco porquê não consegui arranjar nenhuma erva de sedução, o Snape estava fazendo vista grossa nelas.

Aliás, queria saber o porque do Snape ter aqueles sais afrodisíacos no armário dele.Que eu saiba, nenhuma classe tem aulas de poções do amor já que isso é terminantemente ilegal.Será que o Snape é criminoso?

Quer dizer, ele _já é,_ se contarmos o sacrilégio de ele deixar o cabelo oleoso daquele jeito.Acho que é do óleo do cabelo dele que os elfos cozinham aqui na escola.

Urgh!Essa dos elfos cozinharem com óleo do cabelo do Snape foi bem nojenta!

Em todo caso, estou mandando esta carta para perguntar o que houve depois que eu fui embora!Responda logo!

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Colin Creevey

Creevey, eu não pude deixar de ler a carta ridícula que você mandou para a Gina.Nem ninguém estava aqui para impedir que eu a lesse.

Afinal, a única pessoa que me impediria de cometer tais atos pouco valorosos está INCONSCIENTE do meu lado!

Qual é a sua, Creevey?Aliás, qual é a sua _e_ a do Blaise?Pensei que talvez os dois pudessem arranjar uma vida para si próprios ao invés de ficarem atrapalhando a vida dos outros.(franze sobrancelhas)

E nem vem dizer que teve a melhor das intenções.Ninguém pode ter feito aquilo com a melhor das intenções, a não ser que fosse alguém muito burro para não prever o que ia acontecer.

Ah, mas eu esqueci.Você _é _alguém muito burro.

Agora vê se fica fora do meu caminho e do da Gina.

P.S: É bom que não venha a essa enfermaria mais tarde reclamar do olho roxo.Não venha choramingar com a Madame Pomfrey, você _mereceu_ aquele soco.

Idiota.

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

Não vou te culpar, por que dei permissão para que você fizesse isso.Mas quando falou que ia armar um plano para me juntar ao Malfoy, não pensei que fosse me afogar em pleno lago de Hogwarts!

O que você estava pensando quando pulou em cima de mim no meio do lago me deixando sem fôlego?Eu realmente estava perdendo o ar debaixo da água e você não saía de cima de mim!

Eu fui para aquele lago pensando que seria o dia em que aprenderia a nadar, e não o dia em que morreria nas mãos do meu melhor amigo!

Parecia cena de filme de terror, ainda mais por que no meio daquele lago tinha uma lula enorme que não parava de remexer aqueles tentáculos nojentos que eu via tão claramente enquanto estava debaixo d'água.

Por sorte, Blaise Zabini e o _meu salvador_ estavam lá.Deve ter sido esse seu plano, não é?Combinou com o Blaise de Draco estar lá no momento em que eu estava me afogando, e sabia que Draco viria me salvar.

Só que acho que nos seus planos você não cogitou a idéia que depois de passar tanto tempo submersa, talvez eu ficasse _inconsciente, _e nem ao menos _visse_ ele me salvando!

E quando eu acordei, Draco não virou para mim com um olhar de preocupação e começou a chorar, declarando que pensava que eu morreria e que a vida dele estaria totalmente vazia de esperança sem mim.

Não, quando eu acordei ele estava olhando para uma carta que era endereçada a mim, com nojo.O que você escreveu nessa carta, afinal?

* * *

De: Colin Creevey

Para: Virgínia Weasley

Hm...Escrevi que talvez o óleo usado para fritar todas as coisas que comemos no almoço fosse sebo do cabelo do Snape.

Você não viu ele te salvar?Foi justamente a melhor parte!

Ele tirou os sapatos e a camisa (!), e entrou na água, me tirou de cima de você aos murros e te tirou da água, tudo feito com precisão extrema.Fez o necessário para esvaziar seu pulmão de água (e antes que você pergunte, ele fez massagem cardíaca, e não respiração boca-a-boca), e depois te carregou no colo até a enfermaria.

Parece cena de filme, não é?Seria, se ele não fosse Draco Malfoy e ficasse falando uns 20 palavrões por minuto enquanto fazia tudo isso.Palavrões estragaram todo o romantismo e heroísmo do momento.

Isso _e _os murros que levei.E não só dele.

Antes de ir buscar ajuda, o Malfoy sibilou para o Zabini que eles estariam brigados para sempre se ele não fizesse algo a respeito do fato de ter se metido na vida dele de novo.

E então o Zabini fez algo a respeito.Ignorando o fato de que éramos praticamente parceiros, ele começou a me encher de porrada (e parecia bem feliz com isso), provando para o Draco que ainda era um verdadeiro sonserino digno de sua casa.

E eu achava que estávamos até nos tornando amigos...

Mas se deixassem, acho que o Zabini meteria socos no Draco também.E na lula.Sempre pensei que ele fosse calmo, mas estranhamente naquele momento ele surtou e pareceu ter sérios problemas com controle da raiva.

Deve ser daquelas pessoas que agüentam tudo caladas até um dia explodirem e precisarem canalizar sua frustração em alguém (eu).Deve ter sido demais para ele todo aquele negócio de ter fama de gay...

Em todo caso, o plano deve ter funcionado ao menos um pouco.Vai dizer que ele não deu nenhum sinal de preocupação que fosse?

Ou pelo menos diga que ele falou algo além de palavrões quando você acordou.

* * *

De: Virgínia Weasley

Para: Colin Creevey

É, ele falou.

E eu o perdôo por ter me chamado de idiota e babaca pelo menos umas vinte vezes, por que tirando isso, ele foi _totalmente _atencioso e fofo.

Quero dizer, a Madame Pomfrey queria me dar sopa de galinha (por que sempre dizem que sopa de galinha faz bem? Eu nunca vi nenhuma comprovação científica de que ela fizesse bem, ou pelo menos que fizesse bem para pessoas afogadas), mas eu relutava, afinal odeio qualquer caldo que seja, devido ao incidente do caldo quente quando era pequena.

Aquele, em que o Rony derrubou sopa de ervilhas na minha blusa preferida que era raríssima, por ser trouxa e importada dos Estados eu posso gostar de caldos quando foi um que estragou minha amada blusa do Barney?

Então Draco perguntou com um sorriso irônico para a Madame Pomfrey se não dava para trocar a sopa de galinha por sorvete de baunilha.Acho que ele devia saber que ela diria não, já que era uma ironia.

E quando ela tentou enfiar a maldita sopa minha goela abaixo, Draco perguntou para ela se podia me dar a sopa.

E ela disse que sim, tão surpresa quanto eu.Eu estava de boca aberta, e isso facilitou para que minha resistência à sopa acabasse, já que devido a minha boca escancarada Draco pode enfiar em mim a colher com aquela gosma horrível.

Será que existem regras para que comida de hospitais e enfermarias sejam sempre ruins?Por quê que eu saiba a comida de Hogwarts preparada pelos elfos é sempre deliciosa, _exceto_ a da enfermaria.

Depois ele falou que sabia que se fosse com ele dando, ninguém resistiria; e resmungou algumas coisas sobre como eu fui idiota de ter deixado você me levar para o meio do lago, mas eu não liguei.Ele só estava sendo ele, afinal.

Depois da sopa ter acabado ele resmungou algo sobre estar surpreso de eu ter mesmo conseguido acabar com aquela gororoba nojenta sem vomitar nada, e eu sorri.Em parte por estar orgulhosa de mim mesma, e em parte por quê apesar de sempre estar resmungando, ele mostrava mesmo estar preocupado comigo.

Entre um comentário irônico e uma colherada ele sempre soltava um "Vamos lá! Já está acabando!" Ou então um "Pense que isso aqui é sorvete de baunilha, e coma tudo. Você tem de melhorar logo!".

E no fim, quando estava indo embora, ele falou algo sobre quando eu estiver melhor procurar por ele.Parece que está disposto a me ensinar a nadar, já que segundo as próprias palavras dele você é um "assassino em potencial incapacitado de nadar nem mesmo em piscinas de plástico sem usar bóias infláveis de braço".

Então a partir do momento em que eu pisar fora desta enfermaria serei aprendiz de peixe de Draco Malfoy, criando assim situações potencialmente românticas e reais!Viva!

Então é isso, Colin, você me ajuda, mesmo quando potencialmente destrói tudo!E só o que eu posso dizer é: Obrigada por me afogar e me fazer ficar inconsciente!

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Blaise Zabini

Cara, depois de você ter dado aquela surra tão legal eu até pensei em reconsiderar o fato de que estaríamos brigados para sempre por você ter se metido mais uma vez na minha vida, mas desisti.

Não vou te perdoar tão fácil, não quando posso tirar alguma vantagem disso.

O negócio é que tive uma idéia, e se você arranjar guelricho para mim, volto atrás da nossa amizade.

Caso o contrário...(sorriso chantageador)

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Draco Malfoy

E o que te faz pensar que eu esteja tão desesperado para ser seu amigo?

Acho que você ficou tão acostumado a ter aquelas duas mulas do Crabbe e do Goyle atrás de você, que não sabe mais como é uma relação de amigos normal.

Amigos normais não são apaixonados por você igual o Crabbe e o Goyle eram.Eu sou seu amigo, mas isso não significa que eu vá implorar para que continuemos assim.

Se você não quer ser meu amigo, tanto faz.Quem você pensa que é?

Não é como se eu fosse um pobre menino nerd puxando seu saco em busca de popularidade.Eu sou um sonserino no topo da escada social de Hogwarts, e se depender, quem tem de puxar meu saco é você.

Tenho de lembrar que sua popularidade está em baixa, devido ao fato de você ser "publicamente gay".

Então que tal vir engraxar meus sapatos agora?

* * *

De: Draco Malfoy

Para: Blaise Zabini

Vamos lá, Zabini, tem certeza que não precisa de mais um pouco de emoção?

Tenho certeza de que roubar Guelricho do armário do Snape seria muito emocionante.

E você também pode pegar uma poção embelezadora para você, sei que andar ao meu lado deve ser duro já que todos só têm olhos para a _minha_ beleza que ofusca a sua (se você tivesse).

Se você quiser, eu te pago por isso.Tenho dinheiro, qual é seu preço?

* * *

De: Blaise Zabini

Para: Draco Malfoy

Também não precisa se humilhar.Sei que isso é o último estágio Malfoy, a última carta deles.Oferecer dinheiro.

E você está enganado, quando eu caminho contigo e as pessoas olham para você, é por conta do fato de você ter "saído do armário e se assumido", se tornando assim a fonte do boato mais duradouro que eu já vi.Os comentários a respeito de você não se esgotam, depois da sua revelação, todo mundo anda falando de você como se você fosse um gay pervetido sexual.

Os olhares são de medo.

Mas o caso é que não é nada emocionante ir ao armário do Snape.Na verdade, é só pedir para um elfo que ele te arranjar guelricho com maior prazer.

Mas tudo bem.Vou arranjar guelricho para você, só por que quero saber o que planeja fazer com ele.

Tomara que não seja montar uma família com os sereianos devido á humilhação de ser o maior veado da escola atualmente.

Tenho de dizer que seria exagero da sua parte.Sem contar que a mistura de sangue sereiano com sangue de meio-veela não ia dar muito certo...

Mas ok.Prepare-se pois brônquios você terá!

* * *

N.A: Desculpem a demora, sério mesmo...Eu não desisti da fic, só que como eu não to mais muito ligada no mundo das fics, é meio enrolado pra sair a minha, hehe ...E além do mais, aconteceu muita coisa na minha vida, perdão ´-.-

Então deixe-me responder os reviews, sem mais delongas xD

Bebely Black Brigadenha ..Está aqui já!

Franinha MalfoyHmm..Não posso dizer...

Manuella bloom  Kyá, brigada Tá aqui o novo capítulo

DaniHuahau, claro que ele ensina bem, ele é um Malfoy xD..Já tá aqui o novo capítulo

Christine Annete Waters Huhauaha..Brigada Tomara que vc tenha gostado desse capítulo tbm

Selene Malfoy Nyá, brigada..O novo cap já tá aqui

MiakaKyá, brigada pelos elogios..O novo cap já tá aqui

Anita Joyce BeliceHuhauaha, quando será que ele vai dar essa confirmação?

Hyouku-Yusuki kinomoto Nyá, brigada O novo capítulo já tá aqui!

Camy-Arwen Mione Camyyyy!Huahuaha, pode esperar, a action vem, algum dia vem...Enquanto isso, tem esse capítulo

Dark Bride Nyá, desculpa não ter respondido aos reviews Ç.Ç...Mas esse agora eu to respondendo DD..Maçã não é fruta?O.O..Nyá, brigada pelos elogios, espero que você goste desse capítulo

Vicky Yo!Brigada pelos elogios ..O capítulo já está aqui!

Dessinha McGuiller  Huahauha...Não tenha ataques, elia este capítulo xDEspero que goste

ThaiUndomiel  Nyá, brigada O próximo já está aqui

Fernanda  Que é isso moça, fico feliz só de vc ler ..Brigada pelos elogios ..Tomara que vc goste desse capítulo tbm!

Mione Lupin Não,eu não vou desistir não ..Pode demorar, mas um dia vem xD..Tomara que vc goste desse capítulo !

Mia Moony  Huhaauhau..Ri mt com seu review xD..Acho que todos tem um pouco de Draco e Gina ;-)..Kyá, obrigada pelos elogios, e hey, o capítulo novo já está aqui!

Julia Malfoy Huahua, eu tbm tenho a mania xDTomara que vc goste desse capítulo

Kyaaá, é isso pessoal

Boa leitura e desculpem pela demora


End file.
